Under Your Skin
by BlackEyeShadow
Summary: A girl is found beaten near Konoha and taken back. No one there wants her around. But they soon get attached but what is she hiding? She has a dark past and an even darker secret. This is my first fanfict so please read. Sasukexoc
1. prologue

I do not own Naruto, just OC

" Talking"

'_thought_'

_/Running/_

'_My chakra is running low. I don't know how long I have until I pass out. My wounds are deep and my blood is leaving me quickly. Most of my wounds though, aren't from the assassin ninja. They are from someone more powerful then this guy. That is who I escaped from, HIM. Now that I have escaped from his control, he's doing everything in his power to get me back. Well, I guess I am worth something if he's trying everything to get me back and not kill me in the process. Wow! I must be a big threat to his plan.'_

_I have to escape. I don't want him to hurt anyone else. I must destroy his plan, even if that means taking my own life.' I must get to the village Hidden in the Leaves! This assassin is closing in and I am growing tired. There is nowhere to hide!_

Well jumping through the trees, Hikari noticed someone's chakra.

'_I don't know if they are an enemy but I must try.'_

Running out of the trees into a meadow of wild flowers, Hikari looked around for the source of the chakra.

She sees a lady with purple hair just staring at her.

Before Hikari could do anything the assassin threw a kunai in to her shoulder and she fell to the ground.

Last thing she saw were snakes flying at the assassin and she shuddered. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1 Heaven?

I don't own Naruto.Only OC

* * *

Hikari's pov

'_Well I must be dead now. Yup, it's all over. I wonder if I'm in heaven_.' She opens her eyes. She's on a bed in a white room (if you didn't realize she's in a hospital.) '_Wow_' she thought. '_Heaven is white …. and comfy too_.' All happy she tries to get up. '_Ouch! And painful.' _

She lays back down as three people came into the room. One looked like the women Hikari had seen earlier.

The lady with blonde hair spoke first and said," I didn't think you'd be awake." "How are you feeling?"

Hikari starred at her wondering if she could be a threat. Then she said," Fine" "Where am I and who are you?"

The lady smiled. 'I am Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha. This is my apprentice Shizune, and this is Anko. She is the one who bought you back here."Hikari looked at Anko. She seemed to be scrutinizing every feature on Anko's face.

"I am eternally grateful. Thank you for saving my life."

Anko then asked, "Why was there a sound ninja after you?"

Pain and fear blazed through her eyes. Hikari noticed this in Anko's eyes and though for a minute on choosing her words."I was in Sound and I done something I shouldn't have done. I messed with the wrong person." Hikari looked to the floor.

"Why were you there?" Her voice sounded rough like in an interrogation.

"Exploring, I like to see different places." Hikari replied calmly.

"What is your name?" asked Tsunade. She seemed interested in the girl.

Hikari looked down to the floor as a said, "My name is Hikari Migashiba."

(A/N I made her last name up)

Everyone in the room was quiet. You could hear a pin drop (_**ping**_) Finally Shizune spoke up.

"You're a child of the Migashiba clan? But they have been gone for many years."

Hikari said in a bitter serious tone,"Yeah, well unfortunately I'm still here."

Hikari snaps out of her trance. "I don't want to be burden by staying. So I just leave now." As she got up she felt pain in her chest and wounds were bleeding again. She fell down to the ground. Tsunade and Shizune quickly went to aid her.

"It's best to rest now. You have some serious wounds. You barely have any blood left in your body. Your heart is under a great amount of stress. If you are lightly touched your wounds open again." Tsunade used her chakra to try to close the wounds but they wouldn't close properly. '_Why isn't this working_?' '_Something is not right with her_. _She should be healing. Something in her won't let me heal her and I'm going to fine out what it is_.'

"I think it's best to stay here, at least until you're better. Now rest."

Hikari nodded and went to sleep.

As they left the room, outside Shizune said," I can't believe it! She is the daughter of the Migashiba clan. She is the only survivor. She's lucky"

Anko then said, "No she's not."Shizune looked at Anko. Confused she asked, "Do you think she is a spy?"Anko thought for a bit. "Maybe, I mean why would an elite ninja be after her? I feel like there is more to her then what meets the eye."

Tsunade finally spoke and said, "When she is well, we'll question her. If she doesn't cooperate then we'll call Ibiki. Until then let her rest." She turns away. "She has been through enough."

"What do you mean?" Shizune questioned.

"Let's just say if that girl is truly who she says she is; then she really knows the meaning of pain and rejection."

Shizune was stunned. "I don't understand."

"Haven't you heard of the rumors about the Migashiba clan?" Anko asked.

Shizune quietly nodded and looked down.

"That girl has been through hell and back." Anko said bitterly.

Tsunade nodded and said, "Many people feel that if there is one bad egg, the rest are rotten as well. Even here in Konoha". (Yea bad analogy)

"Then what are we are going to do with her?" Shizune asked solemnly. "She has no family and no where to stay."

"She'll stay here in Konoha," replied Tsunade

Anko looked at her and said," Is that wise? Not everyone feels the same as you do. I'm afraid she won't be treated any better when people find out her true origin."

You're absolutely right, not everyone but some know how she feels and can sympathize." "Until we know everything about her I don't want Hikari to leave the Konoha and I want her constantly watched. Understood?"

Anko straighten up,"Hai." "Where will she be staying then?"

Shizune smirked and said," Well you found her."

Anko was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Great idea," Tsunade said with a beaming smile.

"But…she's a kid."

"Is this job to hard for you? Can you not handle a teenaged girl?" Tsunade and Shizune smiled. Anko thought about it and found no other option. She sighed," I can handle it."

Tsunade grinned ,"Good."

As she was leaving she turned to Anko.

Anko, try not to draw attention to her. It's best not to let everybody know about her. It may cause trouble." Anko nodded and left to prepare for her new guest. Little did they know, someone was listening to their conversation.

The person grinned evilly. "This is good."

* * *

This is my first fic so please be nice to me and review. 


	3. Chapter 2 What Rumors?

"talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Hikari's Profile

Name: Hikari Migashiba

Age:15

Gender: Female

Eyes: Forest green

Hair: Brown (half way down her back)

About Hikari: Hikari is a powerful fighter. As she fights she moves like a graceful butterfly. She really doesn't like to be made to fight but will fight if pushed back into a corner. She is very quiet since no one will talk to her. But she is really kind person who doesn't want to bother anyone. When she trusts you she really opens up and you see that she is really a great person to be with. She is an amazing healer but can't heal herself for reasons unknown. Her mother and father were killed along time ago and grew up being raised by someone she utterly hates. (You'll find out about them later.)

* * *

Somewhere in the training fields of Konoha, Sakura and Ino were sparring with each other. Sakura pulls out shuriken and throws them at Ino but she dodges them.

"Come on Sakura, you can beat her," Naruto cheered.

"Yeah right, you underestimate Ino. She's annoying on the outside but tough on the inside."

"Yeah but, Sakura isn't no pushover. She's the best," Naruto said as he return to watch and cheer.

'_Whatever_' thought Shikamaru.

Everyone was watching as Sakura was kicked in the stomach by Ino but turns out to be a copy. She pops up behind Ino and attacks but Ino ducks out of the way before receiving any damage. Ino was breathing heavily. "Is that all you got forehead?" Sakura who was breathing just as heavily said, "Not by a long shot." They starred each other down then lunged at each. Just as they made impact they were both pushed back by each others force. They flew back about 15 feet. Feebly, both of them got back up.

"Alright that's enough," shouted Asuma.

Naruto ran up to Sakura. "Wow Sakura, That was amazing!"

"Thanks," she replied as she looked toward Sasuke. '_I wonder if he noticed how strong I'm getting.'_

Kakashi said, "Good job. Well, I guess we'll call it a day."

"Hmp….. "(A/n you can guess you that is) Sasuke turned and was leaving when Ino grabbed his arm.

"Hey Sasuke, can you help me with my technique," she said as she smiled brightly at him.

Sakura was giving Ino a dangerous look. '_What does she think she's doing?! He's mine!!!'_

Naruto noticed what was going on and thought, '_Why does she always fight over Sasuke. It's always Sasuke this, Sasuke that, I'm sick of it!'_

Sakura finally said," Ino, Sasuke is _my_teammate. He needs to help me." She walked up and started to pull Sasuke's other arm. Sasuke thought, '_I need help_!' (Poor Sasuke)

In the bushes behind them someone was laughing. Turning around with Sasuke still in one arm Sakura and Ino looked. (LoL thinking of Sasuke being turned around by Sakura and Ino still holding him is funny) "Who's that?" shouted Ino Sakura shouted," Come out of there."

Ami popped out with her teammates behind her. The boy with short black hair was Akira and the other with red hair was Ryu.

"Hey Build Board Brow, Ino-pig." Ami smiled brightly as Ino and Sakura cursed under their breath.

"You know Sasuke doesn't want weaklings around so why don't you kids run along and play."

"Hey, "Naruto shouted. "Be nice to Sakura!"

"What are you going to do if she doesn't?" Ryu challenged.

Naruto and Ryu looked like that they were ready to kill each other. Ami finally said, "Come on guys. We don't need to hangout with wanna be ninjas. Of course not you Sasuke." Sasuke just ignored her.

"You know Sakura, for someone who acts smart you really don't know what is going on in your own village." Ami sneered.

Sakura looked at Ino and asked, "What's going on?"

"There is a new person here…..from the Migashiba clan." she gloated.

Naruto thought '_Migashiba clan?_ ' "Who's that? Ryu looked at Naruto in disbelief. "Oh come on. You at least heard the rumors of the clan, right?" "What's the big deal?" Naruto looks around and noticed everyone is quiet for some reason. "Do you guys know who they're talking about?"

"Don't you ever pay attention in class Naruto?" Sakura yelled. "Remember when we were learning about the different clans in the land of Fire" "Yes….no not really." he smiled sheepishly. "Oh brother." Sakura smacked her head. "I've heard some of the rumors like they were a disgraceful and were wiped out."

Ami poked Sakura in the center of her forehead and said, "Well dumdum, I'll tell you the story how they betrayed everyone since you obviously don't know anything."

'_Who does she think she is? Well I'll show her. Cha_!'

"A long time ago the Migashiba clan was like any other clan. They were respected and helped everyone. They were strongly linked with nature and all that other stuff. I personally think they're witches. They were considered to be really good medics. They say they could bring back the dead, which I think is load of baloney. They say they lived somewhere called the Village Hidden in the Light or something like that. Some people thought that they were angels sent down to help. Anyway they trained to be shinobi because they were pushed into a war. The natural peacemakers turned out to be great fighters and could move with amazing grace and speed. Realizing how powerful they were, they won the war but it wasn't enough for them. Soon they attacked villages and killed the King of some village. That got people mad and scared. Here is this powerful new enemy and they can't stop them. The rest of the clan claimed that the shinobi went crazy and said they would deal with them. So the people thought that the Migashiba disposed the powerful shinobi and everything would go back to normal. But little did the people know that gaining their trust was part of their plan. They pretended to kill their own to lose suspicion. Later, a shinobi from the Migashiba clan was hired to retrieve a kidnapped child of the King of a different village. When they returned with the child they killed the child in front the King." Everyone gasped. "The kingdom was then robbed and destroyed. The villages all around finally decided to put an end to all this killing. They built up an army of highly skilled ninja to attack the Migashiba clan. Somehow they heard about the attack and attacked first them first. They were powerful and took out more than half the army. The ninja noticed that as they were fighting with the Migashiba clan they were yelling in a strange language when they attacked. They found out the Migashiba clan talk to the devil and were asking for his power. Luckily they were defeated and were killed. Unfortunately there were some women and children left. Instead of killing them people thought of a better idea of letting them live in pain and suffering to give them a taste of their own medicine. To get even the village was destroyed and crops burnt. No one hired them and for some reason they lost their power to fight. The devil probably took it away from them. Eventually shinobi were hired to kill off the rest so they would regroup and rebel. All people in Migashiba clan have this drive to kill."

"If that were true, why is there one here?" Shikamaru questioned "How did this one person stay alive?"

"She stayed alive by being a prostitute, stealing and lying." Ryu frowned.

"The filthy pest is now here. We need to get rid of her before she does something" Akira said as he looked at Ryu and Ami.

"Wow! "said Choji who was eating a bag of chips. "I think your right."

"I say we show that scumbag that we are in charge and not to be messed with us." Are you guys in?" Ami asked

Sakura thought '_If this is true then we better watch this girl. She could be dangerous_.' She looked at Ino uncertain.

Ryu then said, "Think about it." He turns and leaves as Ami and Akira followed. "Cya"

Naruto spoke and said, "That's a load of bananas, right?" He looked at around but everyone was lost in their thoughts. "Sensei, it isn't true is it?"

Kakashi looked like he was thinking of something. "Many stories were said about the Migashiba clan. All stories have the same concept that they were powerful and were killed off. There are many rumors of why they were killed but there in no accurate one to be found."

"So it could be all wrong."

"Maybe but not likely." _'I didn't even know she was here. Hmm... The Hokage must be trying to keep this quiet so how did Ami Find out?'_

"Well." Ino started. "We'll have to get rid of her then. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke was looking at the ground and just left.

Sakura yelled, "Look what you did Porker." Sakura ran towards Sasuke. "What did I do?" she yelled as she followed.

"What a drag. This is going to be troublesome."

* * *

What is Ami planning to do to Hikari? How does Sasuke feel about all of this? What is Hikari going to do now? Find out next chapter. Please review! I'm new at this. 


	4. Chapter 3 Roommate?

I don't own Naruto just Hikari.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Back at the hospital, Hikari wounds were healing very slowly but she was in a lot better condition than when she came in. Hikari was sitting on the window pane looking at nothing in particular. Today was a beautiful day and the town was alive and busy.

'_I wonder what it's like_..." her thoughts were cut off by the nurse.

"**Young lady, Get away from that window and get into bed now!" **

Hikari got up not wanting to hear someone yelling at her, even though she was use to it. Would you want someone ranting on in your ear? I didn't think so. Hikari went back to bed and asked the nurse. "Where are my clothes?"

The nurse was writing something down on a notepad as she said, "They were burned. Is there anything else you need?"

"**WHAT?!"** Hikari was upset. How would you feel if someone burned your clothes leaving you in a paper gown they give you at the doctor's? Well I don't think you'd be too happy. "Why?" Hikari asked in a sad voice. Just then Tsunade came in to check on Hikari.

"Hey Hikari, How are you today?"

Hikari stared at Tsunade slightly nervous. No one was ever this nice to her. "Fine, but I have no clothes."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I am going to give you some money to buy new clothes." Tsunade assured.

Hikari was shocked with disbelief. No one gave her money or clothes. She had to get them herself. "No, no. Don't give me any money. Just give me a needle and thread. I don't want to take your money."

Tsunade thought, '_That's a first. Everyone wants money._' "Your clothes were worn out and torn up. So I burned them. You needed new clothes."

"I can't take your money. I don't want to be a charity case." Hikari thought about it and decided, "I'll work it off."

"What! Not in your condition. You can't work"

"No really I'm fine. I'm use to it."

'_She probably is use to work while in pain. People can be so heartless_.' Tsunade thought about it.

"This the only way I can repay you for saving my life." Hikari was trying to persuade her.

'_She's half dead and wants to work?'_ Tsunade sighed in defeat. "You are very persistent, fine but nothing to difficult. I'll try to find someone who could use your assistance. You are free to leave the hospital."

Hikari smiled. "Good." Hikari got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Forest."

Tsunade was confused. "Why?"

"Umm…. to find a good place to sleep." Hikari said in a normal tone.

"**WHAT!** **NO NO NO**!

Hikari sweat dropped. She froze at the door, to startled to move. "Why not?"

'_Is she's serious?_' Tsunade took a deep breath to regain her composure. "You're staying with Anko."

Hikari was taken back a bit. "I don't know. I mean it was enough that to helped me. I don't want to be a burden to everyone, especially Anko."

Tsunade just waved her hand. "Nonsense. She has already prepared you a room and everything"

"I'm not sure."

"If anything Anko will kick you out if you're a hassle." Tsunade winked. "Beside I'm Hokage and I order you to stay with her or you're under arrest."

"Can you really do that? 'Is she joking?' Trying to find a way out of this she sighed in defeat. "If you say so."

Tsunade smiled, "Great."

At Anko's

Anko was particularly in a good mood today. She was excited, so it seemed. She wouldn't sit still. "Let me show you around. This is the living room, this is the kitchen and there's the bathroom. (I'm not going to describe it. Just use your imagination. Anko lives in an apartment, which should help you) "This is your room." Hikari's room was nothing special. The size was small and had a full size bed in the middle, a closet, dresser, etc.

"Wow Anko this is really too much."

"Nonsense" Anko said as she put her arm around Hikari. But Hikari moved away.

"Sorry." Hikari looked at the floor.

"No I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No."

'_Man this girl is either sensitive to touch or she thought I was going to actually hurt her.'_

"You know Hikari; I'm not going to hurt you."

Hikari looked at Anko with a look on her face that said I heard that before. Hikari looked deep into Anko's eyes as if the answer was in there.

"I know," she finally said.

Anko smiled, "Good, now how about we go into town and get you clothes and food."

"In town?" Hikari questioned.

"Yes is there a problem?"

"Ummm."

"**Oh**!" Anko just realized that she was still in a hospital gown. "I let you wear one of my jackets." The look on Hikari's face didn't change. Anko suddenly realize Hikari didn't want people to be aware of her. "Don't worry. We'll be quick. No one will notice you."

"Okay."

They then left to shop for clothes and food. When they returned Hikari changed into a grey shirt and black pants. Hikari then went into the kitchen to help put away the groceries.

"Where does this go?" Hikari held up some Ramen.

Anko was not really paying attention. "Put it in the pantry." Hikari walked up to the pantry. Anko then snapped her head up and yelled, "**NO WAIT!!!"** But it was too late. Hikari had her hand on the pantry and with that light touch garbage fell out and knocked Hikari down. The garbage filled up the kitchen and buried Hikari.

"**AHH! Hikari!"** Anko went digging for her and finally found her.

"I'm so sorry. You're not hurt are you? Stupid, stupid Anko." Anko smacked herself on the head.

"I'm fine but I think there's something that's not supposed to be in the pantry."

(Anko sweat dropped.) "Yeah about that." (Anko put her arm behind her head)  
You see when the Hokage said you'd be staying with me I had to clean up. But after about 5 minutes I got bored so I stuffed the rest in the pantry for later." Anko smiled brightly.

Hikari brushed herself off. "Why not stuff it in the closet?" Hikari walked over to the closet and started to open it.

"**NOOO!" CRASH!!** Hikari was once again buried under rubble. Anko goes and digs her out again.

Anko said, "Umm it's kinda full." (She put arm behind her head again)

Hikari looked at Anko as if she was crazy. "No I think you can fit one more candy wrapper in there."

"Oh be quiet." Anko snapped.

Both Anko and Hikari stayed up half the night cleaning the whole apartment.

* * *

Please review. If not, that's okay. 


	5. Chapter 4 We finally meet

I do not own Naruto. I own Hikari.

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

* * *

Team 7 was walking through town to meet Kakashi. Naruto, being the forgetful person he is, told everyone to meet on the wrong side of town. Realizing his mistake they had to go through town to get to Kakashi but they had to go through rush hour. People were out everywhere buying clothes, food, weapons, you name it.

"Good going Naruto!" Sakura yelled. She smacked the back side of his head.

"**Ouch**! I said I was sorry already."

"Good going loser." Sasuke wasn't too happy with Naruto either. He's never happy with Naruto but really enjoys criticizing him.

"**What did you call me?"** Naruto was all fumed up now. He was ready to knock Sasuke out but Sasuke ignored him and kept walking.

"Do you really want me to embarrass you in front of all these people? Besides we're already late as it is dork." Sasuke said as he walked on.

"**What! I'll take you on anytime anywhere. And for the record you're a dork!**" Naruto yelled.

For that remark, he earned another smack in the head by Sakura. "**Stupid up Naruto**!"

"**Ouch!"** '_Why does she always choose Sasuke's side'_

As they were making themselves around the corner a girl walked right into Sasuke and both fell down and books went flying everywhere.

"**Oh my gosh**! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

Sasuke got up, "Whatever." He brushed himself off and looked at the girl. She seemed to by around his age with long brown hair and forest green eyes. He then said, "It's alright." He then noticed she was shaking a little. '_Why is she shaking? We didn't hit each other that hard.'_

Sakura looked at the girl and asked, "Hey are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I never seen you before." Naruto said.

"Yes I'm Hikari." Hikari heard someone yell for her and she bent down to put up some books she dropped. Sasuke helped pick up the books. She wouldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Thanks. Sorry again. Bye."

"See you around." Yelled Naruto

'_Strange girl._' Sasuke thought.

Naruto said, "She seems nice."

Sakura nodded. "You guys we have to leave, we are going to be even later."

Sasuke snapped out of his train of thought and they made their way to the training fields. When they got there, Kakashi was no where to be found. About an hour later he popped up.

"Yo."

"Jeez, even when we're late you're not even here!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry. I was lost…"

"On the road of life. They said in unison. "We know."

Finally they stared their training. They trained for a few hours.

"Good job Sasuke," Kakashi said still reading his book. "I think that's enough for now."

In town, Hikari was running around in doing small jobs like deliver books to the librarian, wash dishes, and other things that people don't want to do.

'_I won't tell the Hokage or Anko that I've been running around. Anko would kill me if she found out.' _

Hikari didn't get paid too much but enough. Anko told her to keep a low profile so no one will realize who she really is. She started working at dawn and ended dusk. The whole time she was being watched by two anbu ninjas. They kept their distance from her and watched her. Hikari couldn't sense them but she knew that they were there. But she really didn't mind. She wasn't planning on doing anything wrong. When the sun was setting Hikari made her way back to Anko's. As she walked there were three people in her way. She tensed up a bit. They looked around her age but they were taller. Then again Hikari was little short. Then a girl shouted, "What are you doing here pest!

Hikari took a step back. She looked into the girls eyes and knew this wasn't going to be good. "Nothing."

Ryu walked around her, looking her. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave."

As this was happening one of the anbu was about to put an end to this when the other put his arm out in front. "Let's see what she does." the anbu nodded and sat down.

"You filthy rat!" Ami spat. "Why don't you just crawl in a hole and die."

Hikari just stood there thinking '_The anbu must think I'm going to do something and so they won't come.'_ "Why are you are you troubling me? I've done nothing to you." She then tried to walk around them but Akira grabbed her by the arm.

"We know who you really are Migashiba. You'll do everything we say or we can make your pathetic life a living nightmare." Then he pushed her to the ground.

Hikari was in a lot of pain but she wouldn't show it.

Ami said, "Too bad you can't call the devil for help."

Hikari got up slowly. "Please just leave me alone."

"Aww, are you going to cry? Well you didn't leave all those people who were killed alone." Ami yelled.

Ryu then said,"You ruined many lives. Now you have to pay the price."

Ami smiled evilly and said, "See you soon scumbag," and they left Hikari a lone. Her wounds were bleeding. There were bruises on bruises.

'_Fools. Don't they realize I'm all ready living in a nightmare? I been paying the price and I'll never repay it even after death.'

* * *

I know that was short but it's necessary. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 5 Spring cleaning

I didn't know Naruto. Just OC

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

* * *

"**When are we going to get a real mission already**?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi was still reading his book. "Well technically you are doing a real mission. We were told to pick weeds"

"**THIS ISN'T A REAL MISSION!! A REAL MISSION HAS GOOD GUY AND A BAD AND FIGTHING!"** Naruto was getting a little furious.

"I agree with Naruto, Sensei. We haven't done any missions higher then D rank in weeks." Sakura said.

Sasuke was thinking the same. _'We haven't done anything except these petty favors. It's starting to get annoying.'_

Kakashi sighed. "Well at the moment everything is actually at peace in the world and there is no need to do anything. We have no mission to do." Kakashi flipped the page in his book. "Well unless a mission fell from the sky but you have a better chance to see pigs fly. Well look at that, I made a rhyme."

Everyone did an anime fall.

"**HOW COULD THERE BE NO REAL MISSIONS?"** Naruto was getting very annoyed.

"I mean honestly, can you think of a time when there isn't a problem in the world? I can't."

"I'm not sure."

"**AH!** I'm so bored. Is the reason we don't a mission because people don't think we're tough enough? I'll show them that I'm tough and ready for anything! **Believe it!"**

Just then two anbu appeared right behind Naruto. Naruto jumped back. "**Ahh!** We're being attacked!"

(Everyone sweat drop) _'So much for being ready for anything.'_ Sakura put her hand on her head. "Oh brother. Naruto it's just the anbu."

'_Naruto is such a loser.'_ Sasuke was disappointed that Naruto scared so easily.

"Ha, I knew that." Naruto put his arm behind his head. "So what are you guys doing here?"

One of the anbu looked at Kakashi. "I hear you guys want a mission. We have one for you if you're interested."

Sakura asked, "What kind of mission?"

Naruto was really excited and could barley contain his enthusiasm. "Yeah, do we have to do an assassin mission?"

"No"

"Do we have to rescue a princess or something?"

"No"

"Then what in the world do we do?" Naruto was disappointed.

"Nothing special really. You just have to spy on someone."

Kakashi still wasn't really interested but its better then nothing. "Whom may I ask are we spying on?"

"The Migashiba girl." he replied. "It's a C rank mission."

Naruto was thinking of all the rumors he had heard. "I think that's like an A rank. She could kill us. But either way I'm in."

"She's seems not to be threatening but we must keep an eye on her. Can you guys handle it?"

'_This is the perfect way to get rid of her if she's got doing something wrong._' Sakura liked the sound of that. "Sensei?"

"We'll I guess it's better than nothing."

"Alright then meet us here tomorrow at noon. You are to follow her and watch her. Don't be seen, got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Then the anbu disappeared into the forest.

Sakura was so relieved. "Finally we have something to do. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought, 'Great, we get to baby-sit. Then again it's better then picking weeds.' Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was searching for something in the sky.

Kakashi realized this too and asked, "Naruto, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for flying pigs." Smack. "Ow! What was that for Sakura?"

"For being an idiot."

Then out of the blue Asuma's and Kurenai's teams appeared.

Naruto was happy to see everyone. "Hey guys! Guess what! We got a mission! Wait a minute. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well dumdum, we are here to help you clean the mansion." Kiba said.

"What mansion?" Naruto was processing this new information through his head. **"Wait a second! Sensei you didn't say anything about cleaning a stupid house!" **

"Really? It must have slipped my mind." Kakashi put his arm behind his head as his team gave him an evil glare. (I wouldn't want to be in Kakashi's shoes right now.)

'_Great, we have to clean a mansion. This day just gets better and better as we go_.' Sasuke thought.

Then Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted with Ino asking about the mission.

"What did you say Ino?" Sakura asked.

"I asked you what your mission is. Are you going deaf or something?"

Before Sakura replied Naruto said, "Our mission is to watch the Migashiba girl."

The statement brought the whole group to life.

"So it's true," Kiba started. "There is a Migashiba here. The whole village is talking about it."

"Does anyone know what she looks like? Sakura asked. "All we know is that she is a girl but we don't know what she looks like."

Shino spoke out and said, "No."

Naruto was looking at Shino when he noticed Hinata, who blushed when he looked at her.

"Hey Hinata. How are you today?"

"N,Naruto! hhi ffine and yyou?"

"Well I'm alright, um are you okay?"

Hinata was turning into a deep shade of red.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Kurenai said. '_Poor Hinata._'

When they arrived at the mansion Gai's team was there to also help. (It's a really big mansion)

Gai spotted Kakashi and yelled, "**My youthful eternal rival, you look especially youthful today!"**

Kakashi being Kakashi wasn't paying attention at all to Gai. "Oh did you say something Gai?"

"**Ahh! Acting cool as usual!"**

Tenten put her hand on her face and said, "Oh brother! Here he goes again."

Just before Gai could say anything else a supervisor walked up to them. He was responsible to assign the jobs. "Gai's team will be cleaning the top floor along with Kurenai's team. Asuma and Kakashi's team will be cleaning the main floor. The house is very big so extra help will assist you. Any questions?" Naruto raised his hand and asked "Why aren't you cleaning?" The supervisors stared at Naruto and said, "Let me rephrase that, are there any important questions? Good." With that he left.

"Jeez, you ask him a simple question and he won't even answer it."

Sakura tightened her fist and said calmly at first, "Naruto."

"Yes Sakura?"

"**You're a complete moron!"** she yelled as she once again hit Naruto on the head. (Poor Naruto, I'm just beating up. )

Sasuke stared at his pathetic teammate at the ground. "Well let's get this over with."

As Naruto was getting up, he noticed Hikari was standing not to far from them.

"Hey, Hikari! Over here!." Naruto was jumping up and down waving his arms in the air like he was trying to help land a plane.

Kiba looked at where Naruto was yelled at. "Who's that?"

Sakura smiled and said, "She is the girl who ran into Sasuke in the market."

"What, she ran into my poor Sasuke?" Ino cried.

Hikari walked up to them. "Hi." Hikari said with a warm smile.

"Oh! I didn't tell you my name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!

"Hi Naruto."

Naruto stared at Hikari for a little bit when Sakura pushed Naruto. "Don't be rude, Naruto. Introduce us."

"Oh sorry. Hikari, this is Sakura Haruno."

"Hey Hikari. How are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

'_Wow this girl is very polite._' Kurenai thought.

"**Hey Hikari**! I'm Ino and I have a bone to pick with you!"

Hikari was shocked by this sudden out burst. She was confused. She hadn't done anything but unless Ino found out Hikari's secret. Hikari looked at Ino like she had no idea what she had done. She asked in a questioning voice, "What did I do?"

"You ran into** my** Sasuke!" Ino was furious.

"Who's Sasuke?"

"Who's Sasuke!" Ino screamed. She pulled Sasuke toward her. Hikari could tell he didn't really want to be that close to Ino. "This is Sasuke."

"I said I was sorry already." Hikari said normally.

"Yea but you could have seriously injured him."

Hikari smiled and said, "Sasuke is a big boy and could handle himself against little old me. Unless you think he can't."

Sakura smiled. '_She's good.'_

Even Sasuke thought it was funny.

Ino's mouth dropped down to the ground.

'_Oh god I'm hanging out with Anko way too much_.' "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you Ino."

Ino looked At Hikari and crossed arms.

'_For once Ino is speechless.'_ Asuma thought.

"Don't mind Ino, she really is, well. Once you get to know her you'll understand her." Shikamaru said.

Naruto introduced everyone else to Hikari. Hikari smiled at everyone and said hi.

Naruto then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help clean."

"So are we. What floor?"

"The main floor"

Ino finally spoke and said, "That stinks. You're stuck with Sakura."

Sakura growled and yelled, "What did you say Porker?"

Then the supervisor blew a whistle and yelled for everyone to start cleaning.

Hikari sighed. "Well let's get started."

Six hours later.

Over the six hour course Hikari got to know Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke really well. Even Kakashi and Asuma. She would ask random questions like when your birthday is or what your favorite color is. Hikari grew on them a little bit especially Naruto. He told her about his dreams and stories and she would listen as she was cleaning. She didn't criticize him but listen intently. After cleaning everyone was tired.

"We're free!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura said to Hikari, "You know what Hikari; you should hang out with us more."

"Yea," she said without looking at her_. 'Would they still feel the same way if they knew who I really was?'_ "Well I have to go now."

"**Wait!"** Lee shouted and grabbed her hands. "A young girl shouldn't walk home alone in the dark!"

"Umm but the sun is still out and I don't live too far from here." Hikari was growing increasingly uncomfortable with him holding her hands.

Tenten went behind Lee and smacked him. "Stop harassing her Lee! Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"Hikari, did you hear who's in the village?" Ino asked.

"No. Who?"

"A girl from the Migashiba clan. I just thought I should warn you."

"Why warn me?" Hikari was interested what other lies were spread about her.

Kiba spoke up. "I heard that if you get to close to her, she'll get you infected with an incurable disease."

"She's dangerous."

Hikari was growing very angry and uncomfortable with this information. "Umm thanks for the warning, I have to go. Bye" _'They are all the same.'_

"Bye" everyone replied.

"I like her. She's very nice." Naruto said. Everyone agreed.

"Yea, she's cool. Well forehead, don't screw up your mission tomorrow. Cya!"

Everyone then went home.

At Anko's

"Anko? You home?"

"In your bedroom!"

"Why are you in this room when you have your own room?"

"Well your room is clean and neat."

"It's not my fault you're a slob."

"Well it's not my fault either! Besides it's not that dirty."

"Oh really? You can barley get to the bed without tripping over clothes and for all you know there could be something living under your bed!"

Anko looked to the side. "No!"

Hikari laid on bed next to Anko. Hikari and Anko had gotten really close. Hikari talks to Anko about almost everything and so does Anko. "People think I'm dangerous."

"You! No way. You're too nice. It's actually quite sickening." Anko looked at Hikari and knew she was serious. "It will be fine."

"I wish I were as confident as you." Hikari frowned

"Hikari."

Hikari put a fake smile on. "It doesn't matter. I got work in the morning so goodnight."

"Night." '_Poor kid_. She works so hard to live than she should have to.'

Anko got up and went to her room. Just about she made it to the bed; she tripped over some clothes and fell on her face. "Darn it! I hate it when she's right!"

At noon the next day team 7 met the anbu's for their mission.

"Glad you arrived. We remind you, you are to watch her every move and make sure she doesn't do anything bad. You are to remain hidden unless it's necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded.

"The girl is now in the meadow picking herbs for Mrs. Migumi. Good luck." With that they left.

Team seven ran toward the meadow. As they ran they talked to each other.

"Finally we get to see this Migashiba girl." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded, "Yea."

'I'm a little curious what she looks like too.' Sasuke thought.

When they finally reached the meadow no one was there.

"Do you guys see anyone?" Naruto asked as they looked around.

Sasuke then said, "There's someone over there."

Everyone looked and went closer to the person but still hidden. Getting closer, Naruto noticed something familiar to about the person. "Hey you guys, it's only Hikari."

"Wonder what she's doing here?" Sakura asked. _'It's dangerous here with the Migashiba around.'_

Hikari had a basket next to her. She was picking herbs. No one else was around. A thought came to all of them.

"You guys don't think Hikari is the Migashiba girl, do you? Sakura said.

* * *

Sorry. I type very slow. Please Review. 


	7. Chapter 6 The hard truth

Thank you all for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter._

* * *

_

_She's the Migashiba girl? I don't believe it'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto refused to believe it. How can such a nice girl be someone so evil? "Maybe we're at the wrong meadow."

"I don't think we're at the wrong place." Sasuke replied.

Everyone was too stunned to say anything else. Hikari couldn't be a Migashiba. Hikari wasn't mean at all.

'_I'm going to settle this once and for all. It can't be true.'_ Sakura was getting up to go talk to Hikari when Sasuke stopped her.

"We can't blow our cover, not yet. Let's watch her for a while. Then we'll talk to her."

"Okay"

They sat in the trees until Hikari got up and was heading back toward town. They have an idea of how Hikari daily routine goes. Hikari would go around and ask for jobs. But all the previous jobs Hikari had were gone. People knew who she was now. Someone had told everyone the truth of Hikari. (You can guess who). Everyone who passed by her gave her dirty looks. They wouldn't give any jobs for her to do. People "accidentally" bumped roughly into her. They shoved her out of the way. But Hikari still asked for work. She finally sat down on a bench to rest for the walking she had done.

'_Great now everyone knows. What should I do? What can I do?'_

Hikari was being glared at which made her uncomfortable. People called her dirty names like pest, filthy rat, street rat, and more names that are too bad to write. To Sakura's surprise Hikari didn't respond to the name calling or the physical touches like the shoving. Sasuke didn't know why but when ever someone pushed her or called her names he got angry, and so did Naruto and Sakura. _'Why isn't she doing anything?! People are walking all over her.'_ Sasuke thought. But Hikari was strangely still polite to everyone she talked to or saw. She smiled at everyone.

"She's a lot like me, unwanted." Naruto said sadly.

Sakura looked at Naruto. "No, she's different. She did many terrible things. She continued to make people's lives miserable." Sakura was trying to convince herself that Hikari was bad.

Then the anbu appeared behind them. "Alright, your mission is done. You are to watch her tomorrow. Okay?"

They nodded and left. They walked back toward the forest thinking about the events of today.

"What should we do?" asked Sakura.

Naruto looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean she's a Migashiba. I don't think we should talk to her."

"Why?"

"We'll be talked about."

As they were discussing the problem, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji showed up.

"**Hey Sasuke!"** Ino grabbed Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him. Ino didn't hear Sakura yell her so she let Sasuke go. "Why the long face Sakura? All of you look like someone died."

Sakura looked up at Ino. "We know who the Migashiba girl is?"

Ino straighten up. "Who?"

Naruto said, "Hikari."

"What? No way!" Choji said.

"I knew that this would turn out to be bad." Shikamaru put his head down and folded his arms.

Ino was as shocked as anyone. "Are you sure?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"Well you know what Ami said about her."

Naruto got angry. "But she's our friend."

Sakura asked, "What are we going to do?"

Ino was getting frustrated. "I don't know. I wasn't ready for something like this."

As they were talking about what they should do, Hikari was walking their way. She was exhausted from her day of disappointment. She didn't take notice of who she was walking into. She walked right into Sasuke.

"Oh sorry Sasuke. I wasn't paying attention." she smiled but it faded as she looked at everyone else. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

They avoided her gaze.

Ino said in an emotionless tone, "Nope everything is fine."

Hikari felt like someone just took a rusty knife and stabbed her in the heart and just left it there for her to bleed out. She often got this feeling from other people. But this time it was much worse because it was coming from the people who she thought who were her friends. _'I guess they know then.'_ "Okay then I'll just go now."

They all saw the sad look in her eyes. Naruto looked like he wanted to say something but chose not to.

"Whatever." Ino said not looking at her.

That hurt Hikari a lot. Just yesterday they were laughing together. _'I guess they're all the same._' "Bye"

After Hikari left them, Naruto shouted, "That was mean."

"Well it's not like you did anything about it." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke was sick of this. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. He walked away. "Don't forget the mission tomorrow is early."

At Anko's

"Hey Hikari, what's wrong?"

Hikari was sitting in the kitchen staring into space. _'__If I tell Anko, she'll probably go on a killing spree.'_ "Nothing" she smiled "What did you do today?"

"Let's see. Nothing" Anko was smiling evilly.

"Uh Oh."

"What? I didn't do anything!" Anko was trying not to smile but failed miserably.

"Every time you say, nothing, you did something. And I mean something bad. So you might as well tell me now."

Anko was pushing her fingers together. (Like Hinata does.) "Umm, well you see it wasn't my fault."

"It's never your fault Anko."

"Fine I just won't tell you what happened"

"Fine. Don't tell me. I don't want to hear." Hikari knew that Anko couldn't keep her mouth shut. Anko would eventually tell her. _'5…4…3…2…1... .'_

"Okay fine I'll tell you anyway. Again I tell you it isn't my fault."

"Sure whatever."

"You don't even know what happened. I can't believe you. You just assume it's my fault.

Hikari tilted her head to the side. "Is it not at all your fault?"

Anko's face turned red. "That's beside the point."

"Sure it is." Hikari patted Anko on top of the head. "So tell me what you, quote, didn't do, unquote."

"Okay, today after you left I went to shop for weapons and other stuff. Well, you know the guy who owns the weapon shop, by the ramen shop?"

"Murphy?"

"That's the guy! Any way, we got into a…. disagreement you could say."

'_Oh boy. This isn't going to end up good.'_ Hikari thought.

"He said that I shouldn't be leaning against the window. That **I** would break it! **That jerk!** So, I pushed really hard, but not to hard, on the window. I was going to prove that he was wrong and..."

"You pushed on the window? **Why on earth would you do that?!"**

"**Stop interrupting!** Do you want me to tell you the story or what? Well, one thing led to another. A lot of broken glass and a little bit of blood but that's about it."

"**That's it!"** Hikari smacked her head. "Were you the one that was bleeding?"

"Nope" she said with a big smile. "Let's just say Murphy learned to fly."

Hikari put her hands up. "I don't even want to here it. **You need help crazy lady!** Goodnight."

* * *

HaHa Anko's crazy. Please review. 


	8. Chapter 7 Gone to far

Thanks to everyone who reviewed here's the next chapter!

"talking"

'_thinking'_

I own Hikari. Not Naruto

* * *

The next day Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura met Hikari at the location where the anbu's told them she would be. They were to watch Hikari. Hikari was looking for jobs again. People still treated her with the same disrespect as before. They still shoved and pushed her out of the way and called her nasty names.

"I can't help but feel sorry for her." Sakura said.

Naruto watched Hikari sadly. "Yea, I know how it feels to be shunned away by people."

They continued to watch her look for something to do. Finally Hikari got lucky and was able to collect dirty dishes for an hour.

'_I wonder what I should do now. I guess I'll go for a walk in the forest.'_ Hikari went towards the forest. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke followed her. Hikari went to the meadow where she was saved by Anko. "I like it here. It's peaceful." She laid down in the grass and closed her eyes. At this moment, time had stopped in Hikari's world. Everything in the world was right. She forgot her horrible past, the dirty looks she received from people, everything.

Sakura looked at her. "She looks so peaceful."

"She looks beautiful." Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at Hikari. _'Yea. She's very…No don't think that! We're on a mission. She's nothing but a mission.'_

Unfortunately this moment didn't last long. Ami, Ryu, and Akira showed up on the other side of the field. Hikari heard them and slowly got up.

Sakura was angry. "What's Ami doing here?"

"Ssh!" Sasuke tried to hear what they were saying.

Ami smiled widely and asked mockingly, "Hey Hikari, how are you doing today?"

Hikari wasn't in the mood to be bothered by Ami. "It's been fine." Hikari was trying to keep this conversation as short as possible.

Ami frowned. She wanted to see the misery on Hikari's face but it was emotionless. Hikari's tone was normal as if she was talking to an adult. "You filthy pest, how dare you talk to me with no respect. Perhaps we should teach you a lesson, shall we boys."

Akira chuckled. "Why waste our precious time on beating her to a bloody pulp."

Sasuke was getting very angry. He didn't like the looks of this.

"Who needs a "nobody" around? It's not like anyone will miss her." Ami said.

Ryu laughed. "I bet people would actually reward us for getting rid of her." Then they all started to laugh.

Hikari had heard enough. She turned around and walked to the forest. But a strong hand gripped her upper arm and turned her back around. Then Ryu pushed her roughly into a tree. Ryu was extremely too close for Hikari's liking. He leaned on to her. Hikari gasped with pain. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Maybe I should teach you a lesson."

Sasuke knew this was going way too far. Once he saw Ryu grab Hikari and push her into the tree he snapped. It made him angrier when Ryu leaned on to Hikari. In a spilt second, Sasuke appeared right next to Ryu and Hikari. He grabbed Ryu's arm that was on Hikari arm and threw Ryu across the meadow. Hikari slide down the tree trying to realize what had just happened. _'Sasuke is protecting me?'_

Sasuke was in a fighting stance with his sharingan activated. "This has gone far enough." He glared at Ryu. "I want you to leave her alone."

Akira was stunned at how protective Sasuke was. "Why? You know who she is. Why protect her?"

"No one deserves to be treated like this."

Hikari was still in shock_. 'He knows who I am and stills protect me.' _Naruto and Sakura appeared next to her. Hikari whispered very low, "Sasuke."

"Who cares?" Ami sneered. "Don't you remember all the terrible things the Migashiba clan has done?"

"Yes, I remember what the Migashiba clan did, a long time ago. Hikari shouldn't be blamed for something that happened years ago."

"No she probably shouldn't, but who is going to give back all those peoples lives back. Someone has to pay for what **they** did." Ami pointed at Hikari.

Ryu, who was still in a fighting stance, relaxed. He looked over to Hikari. "Just because you have someone sticking up for you doesn't mean that they will always be there." Ryu looked at his team. "Let's get out of here. We don't need to be here with these rejects. See you soon, Hikari." And they left. Sasuke watched and made sure they left.

Naruto then shouted, "Hikari your arm is bleeding." Her arm was bleeding from where Ryu grabbed her arm.

Sasuke quickly turned around to see the damage.

Hikari was spaced out. She finally snapped out of it and looked at her arm. "Oh."

Sakura went next to her. "I'll heal it for you." Sakura slowly lifted Hikari's sleeve revealing Hikari's whole arm bandaged. Sakura gasped.

Naruto was extremely upset. "Who did this to you?" He looked as if he was going to kill someone.

"It happened before I came here. It's not a big deal." Hikari pulled her arm away from Sakura. "I'll deal with it when I get back to the apartment."

"Nonsense, I can heal you right now."

"I don't think you want to waste your chakra on me."

Sakura realized what she meant. "No, Hikari."

Before Sakura could continue Hikari looked at Sasuke. "Why did you help me?"

"Because, as I said before, no one deserved to be treated like that. Besides it's our mission to watch you." Hikari didn't know why but that last statement kinda hurt. She thought Sasuke cared but she is only a mission. Sasuke saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Of course, it's your mission. Thanks for your help." Hikari stated to walk back to the apartments.

Naruto shouted, "Wait."

Hikari turned her head slightly to the side. "It's fine. I'll go now." She smiled. "Thanks for helping me. You did a lot more than what the anbu guys would have done. Bye." Hikari walked away.

'_Did I hurt her feelings?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura was looking at the ground. "I feel really bad now."

"Me too." Naruto's face then light up. "We should try to make it up to her."

Sakura liked the sound of this. "How?"

"We'll think of something, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was grinning. "Whatever."

They followed Hikari back to the apartments where she was staying. They were soon told that they could leave, so they did. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke (even though Sasuke had to be dragged against his will.) tried to come up with ideas to make it up to Hikari.

Sakura started, "Okay, this is what we'll do."

* * *

Please review! Thank you! 


	9. Chapter 8 Hokage's talk

Thank you for all who reviewed.

**LittleAngel22493**

**-Asa-Hoshi-**

**OneOfAKindDarkness18 **

**Naruto's-Love**

**lovefatedestiny**

**stooopidblackkitty13**

I apologize for taking so long for the last chapter. I had a busy week at school but now I'm on vacation. YAY! I really appreciate it your reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

/Dreaming/

Hikari was standing over masses of dead bodies. Her hands covered with blood. She heard a sinister laugh behind her. She froze with fear and slowly turned around. There was a dark figure with a white face coming towards her. She woke up screaming. She was sweating. Anko ran into the room.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Hikari was panting heavily and shaking.

"Hikari?" Anko slowly walked up to her bed and sat next to her. "It's ok, it was only a dream." Anko moved some of Hikari's hair out of her sweaty face.

"Yeah, Just a dream." Hikari finally got control of her breathing and calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hikari just kept looking down. Her hand tightened on the blanket but Anko didn't notice. "No."

Anko was disappointed that Hikari wouldn't confide to her. "Okay then. Good night." As Anko was getting up to leave Hikari grabbed her hand gently.

"Please don't leave me." Hikari said just above a whisper. Fear was in Hikari eyes; this was the first time Anko has ever seen that.

"Okay." Anko didn't ask questions. She knew Hikari was scared of something but she wished she only knew what it was. She laid down next to Hikari and they both fell asleep. About 5 hours later they both got up. Neither one of them brought up the events of last night, instead they just got ready in silence, well almost silence.

"**Hikari!** **Where is my toothbrush?"** Anko yelled across the hall.

"**I don't know! I don't use it! And stop yelling! People are trying to sleep still."**

"**Well guess what? If I have to go to work this early, everyone is getting up whether they like it or not! Right Bert!"** Anko jumped up and down like a little kid in the living room. Then Hikari heard a man yell something like "Shut your trap lady" and "Go to hell, normal people are trying to sleep."

"**Ahh!** **Anko stop that!** Who is Bert?"

Anko stopped jumping. "Bert is the guy that took the apartment I wanted. So I vowed to him that I would make the rest of is life miserable. **Muahh!"**

Hikari sweatdropped. "Um, aren't you going to be late or something?" Anko looked at the time. "Ahhh! I'm going to be late. I'm never late!" Anko ran to her room to get something.

"Really? I would have thought you'd get lost on the way there." Anko stuck only her head out of her bedroom door. "Don't mock me. Or you can stay with Bert while I'm up here having parties every night." She said with an evil glare. Hikari was a little frightened and stepped back with her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay, okay, jeez." Hikari headed to the door to leave.

"Cya Anko! I'll make dinner around 7."

"**Oh, wait!"** Anko ran out of the room. "I won't be home until tomorrow night"

"And when were you going to tell me this? If I didn't say anything, I'd be coming back to an empty apartment making a good dinner for two ending up being dinner for one."

"Sorry I forgot to tell you. Please forgive me." Anko put her hands together and made a puppy dog face.

Hikari covered her eyes. "Okay fine I forgive you just stop with the puppy dog face!" Anko smiled but her smile turned to a frown.

"Will you be fine by yourself? I mean if you want me to stay then I'll…. ."

"No, no, no. I'll be fine." Anko was thinking about what had happen last night.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I mean come on. I'm 15 years old. I'll be fine on my own for a night or two. Plus don't forget." Hikari pointed to the window to nothing in particular. "The anbu are right outside if I need anything. Maybe if I scream really loud they'll come in and shut me up." Hikari smiled.

"If you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Anko smiled. "Good, then cya tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye" Hikari watched as Anko ran toward the hokage's office. She sighed.

'_What will I do today?'_

Hikari walked into town ignoring the stares she received from people, thinking of what happened yesterday, when Sasuke came and helped her. She bandaged up her arm before she went in the apartment last night so Anko wouldn't get angry. But her arm still hurt, in fact her whole body ached but not from Ryu.

'_Sasuke seemed really angry when Ryu was harassing me. But why? Then again, it's his mission to watch me and probably got angry he had to help me and all.' _She sighed. _'What am I going to do today…tonight?'_

Then all of a sudden Hikari again walked into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry. Wait do I know you? You're Hinata right?"

"**Hikari!** I ddidn't mmean too."

"Don't worry about it. It was all my fault." Hinata smiled.

"WWhat are you ddoing here?"

"Nothing really." Hikari noticed that everyone was staring at her. Hikari got uncomfortable. "I have to go. Bye."

"Bye Hikari." _'I wonder what's wrong with her._' Then Kiba showed up.

"**Hey Hinata!** I was looking for you. What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I needed to get something in town and then I accidentally bumped into Hikari."

Kiba's eyes darkened. "Stay away from Hikari, Hinata."

"Why?"

"Because she's the Migashiba."

Hinata was stunned by this information. _'It can't be.'_

"Promise me you'll stay away from her. Who knows what she'll do if you're alone with her. She's dangerous"

"I promise."

"Good"

"Kiba, I'll meet you and the others later, okay? I still have things to get."

"Sure Hinata. See you later." Akarmaru barked his goodbye and they left.

Hinata went into town to get some things for her father. She bought what was needed. Then she realized she didn't know where to meet Kiba and the others. She walked into town to see if they were there or if someone knew where they were. Then Hinata saw Hikari sitting on a bench far from people, reading a thick black book with someone holding an apple on it. Hinata heard Kurenai say that Hikari often works in the Hokage's office, sorting reports and junk. _'Maybe she knows where they are?' _She had promise Kiba she wouldn't be with her alone though. _'I promised Kiba I wouldn't be alone with her but there are people around so I'm not breaking that promise, right? Besides he and the others would be upset if I didn't show up.' _Quickly making up her mind, she went over to Hikari.

"HHi Hikari"

Hikari looked up from her book and smiled brightly. "Hey Hinata. Long time no see."

Hinata giggled a bit. "What are you reading?"

"Twilight. It's a really good book." (That is the truth. I love that book and its sequel. The third book is coming out in October, I think. I highly recommend this book for everyone to read. And if you already read it, you're cool. If not, then I suggest you read it, but you're still cool)

"What's it about?"

"Girl likes vampire, vampire likes girl. That kind of thing. It's a lot better then that though."

"Oh"

Hikari looks at Hinata. "Do you need something?" she asked in a friendly manner.

Hinata pushes her two index fingers together. "Umm do you know where Kurenai might be training today? I don't know where I'm supposed to meet them."

"Well that was smart of you." Hikari smiled. "I know where she is. She's in the endurance training field."

"Thank you so much." She clapped her hands together and bowed. "Bye" and she ran off.

Hikari giggled. "No problem." and she continued to read her book. Then she stopped reading and closed her book. She promised she would help Shizune file some papers. She put the book in her bag and walked toward the hokage's office.

When she arrived some jounin were staring at her. She grew accustomed to their stares,(Yes even the elite ninja disliked her.) As she round the corner to the record room, she walked right into a stack of walking papers. The papers flew everywhere; uncover Shizune who was under them. "I'm so sorry Shizune."

"**Oh my goodness, Hikari you're here! Great! I'm going to go crazy! I have so much work to do. First the hot water wouldn't work and then I left the oven on and now I can't find my pen and…."**

Hikari put her hands on Shizune's shoulders. "First thing, calm down. Second thing, I'll take the files and you do whatever you need to do. Third thing, your pen is behind your ear."

Shizune felt behind her ear. **"Oh thank you!** What would I do without you? Okay you take care of these documents and after you file them in, Tsunade would like to see you."

Hikari smiled. "No problem. Now go do what you need to do."

"Thanks again Hikari. Bye" and she was off.

'_She needs a vacation. I wonder why Tsunade wants to see me. Maybe she wants to kick me out of Konoha. Nah, I'm never that lucky.' _Hikari sighed and picked up the papers and took him to the filing room. About an hour and a half later, she was done. Hikari started making her way to the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in. Hey Hikari."

'_She doesn't seem mad.' _"Shizune said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Take a seat." Tsunade frowned.

'_I take that back.'_

"Remember your condition when you came here. After you recovered, you weren't … in the best condition. You still have not fully recovered." Tsunade folded her hands together and closed her eyes.

"I told Anko that you needed to rest. But I hear that you're running around town doing jobs."

"Is that bad?"

"Yes."

Hikari sensed more than anger in her response. Was it worry?

"I don't know what's wrong with you. Your body refuses to heal properly, meaning you don't heal all the way I would want you to. You running around in your condition could worsen your condition. If you were to get a bad cut, you could bleed to death because no one will be able to stop the bleeding and you would bleed to death. I suggest that you don't work yourself too hard. You need to rest. Your heart can't handle too much stress. If you are in a really stressful situation, heart could actually stop. Do you understand me?"

Hikari looked in Tsunade's eyes. There was worry and anger in them. Anger not from Hikari's condition, but what made her in that condition. Hikari was thinking all she heard over and stared at the ground, then looked back into her eyes.

"What if I don't rest?"

The expression on Tsunade's face changed. Hikari didn't need her to answer; she saw it in her eyes.

"You could die."

The room went silent.

"Is that it?"

"**Is that it?! You could end up dead if you keep running around and all you say is that's it!"**

"We all live, we all die. I'm not happy about it but what could anyone do?" Hikari answered honestly. Hikari understood the hard terrible truth. She did care about her life but there is nothing she or anyone could do.

"Hikari, I vow to you I will find out what's wrong with you and fix it." Hikari knew she was serious. "But please," she pleaded. "Don't over work yourself. At least take it slow. You are valuable person and don't forget that, no matter what anyone says."

'_She really wants to help me.'_ Hikari was stunned how Tsunade cared for her. "I'll be careful. Just don't tell Anko about my condition. I'll tell her myself."

"Okay. I want you to come back to my office for a check-up in one week. Okay?"

"Okay." Hikari looked at Tsunade and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Tsunade smiled back. "I know you will."

Hikari bowed her head. "Thanks for seeing me. Bye"

"Bye" Tsunade was thinking about Hikari and smiled. Then she continued to read important boring documents. "Where's Shizune when you need her?"

Hikari was walking down the hallway thinking. _'She has a bad past with close ones dieing. I can see it in her eyes. She's been hurt a lot. That's why she is so determined to help me. But if she only knew..' _Then someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi Hikari."

Hikari was shocked to see Kakashi but she smiled anyway. "Hi"

"I heard that you do favors for people. I have a big favor for you if you're interested."

Hikari debated whether or not he really wanted to ask her to do something or if he was just pulling her leg. It happened before but something about him made it seem he was honest.

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

* * *

This weekend I won't be able to update because of Christmas and all. I'm off for two weeks so I'll be adding a lot of chapters over my break. (I can't wait.) **Happy Holidays Everyone!!! Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 9 Breaking point

Sorry I'm late. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Team 7 were training their butts off somewhere in the forest. They invited Kurenai's and Asuma's team to train with them. They would fight with one another and then switch partners. Then Gai's team showed up.

"**Hey Kakashi, my eternal rival. How is your youthful self doing today?" **

"Oh, Hi Gai." Kakashi replied in a boring, uncaring tone.

'_Grrrr, why does Kakashi have to act so cool all the time.'_

Kakashi looked up at the sky for no apparent reason. "Okay everyone let's take a break." Kakashi started to walk off into the forest.

"Sensei! Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I have something to do."

Naruto was very curious why Kakashi had to leave. "Are you going to go read your book or something. We're use to it already."

"Nope, I have to pick up something. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"**Oh no you don't. You say 5 minutes but you mean like an hour. We're coming with you."** Naruto replied.

"Fine, then come." Kakashi started to walk off. Everyone else decided to follow because it's not everyday Kakashi leaves in the middle of training. Besides, no one had anything better to do. They followed him through the forest to an open field.

"Sensei, what do you need to pick up?" Then Sakura saw someone sitting under a tree in the middle of the field. There was a girl and a big black bull dog just lying right by the girl's side. The dog's head rested on her lap. When they got closer, they realized it was Hikari.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Ino spat.

"I don't know." said Sakura. "Sensei, where are you going?"

Kakashi walked towards Hikari. Everyone followed right behind him. Kakashi stopped right next to Hikari. Hikari was reading her book and didn't seem to notice until the dog lifted his head off her leg. She said without looking up from her book. "You're late."

Kakashi put his arm behind his head. "Sorry about that."

Hikari smiled. "It's fine."

Naruto looked at Hikari then Kakashi and then back at Hikari. "Why are you here Hikari?"

_/ Flashback/ _

"_I heard that you do favors for people. I have a big favor for you if you're interested."_

"_Okay. What do I have to do?"_

_Kakashi smiled under his mask. "You see, I have a lot of dogs but I have no time to exercise them because of my team. As you know it they are a lot of work. I was wondering if you'd be interested in walking my dogs to stretch them out a little bit. If you could walk one dog a day and play with them, I'd greatly appreciate it. You'll get paid about $5 a walk. So are you interested?"_

"_Sure! I love animals! When do I start?"_

"_Right now. Here you go!" Kakashi hands over a big black bulldog._

_Hikari sweat drops. "How did you know I would say yes?"_

"_Do you ever say no?"_

"_No."_

_Kakashi smiled. "Okay, can you walk him until around 6?"_

"_Okay, where do I meet you?"_

"_In the far east training field."_

"_Cool"_

"_Cya." and poofs away. _

_/End Flashback/_

"Oh, I see." said Naruto.

"He was a good boy." Hikari stated as she patted the dogs head. The dog barks happily and licks her face. "Yuck, but he has a slobber problem." Hikari wiped her face and handed the dog's leash to Kakashi.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Hikari got up and put her book away. "Sure. I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye Hikari!" shouted Naruto.

Hikari smiled. "Bye Naruto."

"Wait Hikari!" Sakura ran to stop her. Hikari stopped and looked at her. "About yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" Hikari asked.

Sakura was fidgeting. She didn't know what to say. "I, we want to make it up to you."

"Why?"

"We feel sorry that..."

"**Sakura, what are you doing!" **shouted Ino.

Hikari looked over Sakura and just realized that everyone was there. "Oh, hello everyone. I didn't realize that you were here."

No one replied to Hikari. Hikari knew that Ino was very mad at Sakura. She could feel her anger from where she was standing. So Hikari tried to calm Ino down which probably wasn't the best solution.

"Why are you so angry at Sakura?" she questioned.

Ino gave Hikari a dark glare but Hikari was unmoved.

"I don't need to tell you anything but since no one else is going to, it might as well be me."

Hikari stood still and listened.

"No one wants you here. No one cares about you nor will they ever care about you. You could die tomorrow and no one would care. So why don't you do everyone a big favor and just leave!"

"**Ino!"** shouted Asuma.

Everyone stared in disbelief at Ino and then looked at Hikari. Hikari was just staring into Ino's eyes. No one could tell what Hikari was feeling. Her face was emotionless. They stood in awkward silence for what seemed hours until Hikari broke the silence.

"You know what Ino?" Hikari said calmly.

"I am sick of people insulting me, harassing me, and ignoring me. I hate when people like you whisper something behind my back. I know you and everyone else talk bad about me to other people and influence them to hate me for some idiotic reason. If you have to say something about me then say it to my face. You're not scared of me right? You're a ninja, aren't you? I don't understand any of you. You were nice to me before you knew who I really was. Do you think that just because of the last name I bear, mean that I'm a different person then who you met? And all the time we spend together, all the laughs and fun we had, mean nothing to you, like it never happened? All of a sudden, I'm the bad guy and the whole world is against me. You have no idea what I had to do to survive in this world, a world that no one will accept me in. I'm just invisible to everyone or just an easy target. You don't probably know the really reason why people detest the Migashiba clan. I've been hearing all these lies about my clan that I can't even believe. Tell me Ino. Why do you really hate me? Did I ever do anything to you?

"I, I." Ino was speechless, everyone was.

"I bet you don't even know the real reason why people hate my clan. If you actually believe what Ami says then you all are as gullible as a 3 year old." Hikari turned to Sakura. "I don't need your symphony or pity either. How low are you to first act like a friend, ignore me, and then feel sorry for me? All my life has been a battle. I've faced horrors that you can't even imagine. When I finally get to rest somewhere safe, people try everything in their power to get rid of me or make my life a living hell." Hikari found herself shouting at them and stopped. "I'm sorry for my out burst. I must be going now." she said quietly. Hikari turned and walked away but stopped and turned back.

"Don't worry Ino. You, Ami, and everyone else can tell everyone that I won't be in Konoha long. I'll be out of your hair soon."

Naruto asked quietly. "Where will you go?"

Hikari looked into his eyes. "I've no where else to go but I can't stay where I don't belong." With that, Hikari left them standing there.

Everyone was left in a daze. It was like they were all struck across the face.

"Are you happy now, Ino?" asked Shikamaru.

* * *

Please review! 


	11. Chapter 10 Start over

Thanks for the reviews everyone. My apologies that I'm slow. Here's next chapter.

* * *

Hikari woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up in her bed for a moment and rubbed her face. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror to see a pale, exhausted girl looking back at her. She bent over and splashed cool water on her face. When she came back up and looked in the mirror she saw a dark figure behind her. She froze and then quickly turned around to find no one there. "I'm just seeing things." she assured herself. She put her hand on her head trying to think of what to do. She decided she didn't want to stay in an empty apartment by herself. So what if it's 3 in the morning she thought to herself. She grabbed some clothes and went outside. The anbu's were gone, thinking that Hikari would be asleep until 6 or 7 am. She guessed she had about 3 or 4 hours until the anbu will realize she's gone. She left the apartment through the front door and locked it and hid the key under the door mat. 

She started to walk through town. "It's so busy during the day but it's like a ghost town at night." The town was dark and quiet, honestly it was really eerie. Hikari wrapped her arms around herself. She kept walking until she ended up over looking the village to watch the sun rise. She stared toward the east, awaiting the sun. _'Peace at last.'_ Then she felt the presents of someone behind her and turned around quickly. Sasuke was standing there. Neither one of them expected to see someone up this early. There was an awkward silence as they stared into each others eyes. Finally Hikari looked away, afraid that Sasuke could read her like a book and could tell that she was scared of something. Sasuke noticed she seemed a bit spooked under his heavy gaze but didn't say anything. "Sorry. I'll just go." Hikari said. She was feeling uncomfortable under his glare.

"You don't have to leave. I don't mind that you're here."

Hikari nodded and turned back around and sat down near the edge of the cliff. Sasuke walked up and sat down next to Hikari but to close to her.

"So what are you doing up?" Hikari said, trying to start a conversation.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same. I needed to clear my head of a lot of things."

Sasuke nodded as if he understood.

Hikari didn't have anything against Sasuke but she didn't trust him. She didn't trust anyone. She wanted to talk about her problems and worries but was nervous around Sasuke. Unlike all the other girls, she didn't have a big crush on Sasuke but his eyes were like daggers to her. She was afraid that he saw right through her into her soul. But in reality they were alike in many ways. She thought Sasuke wasn't in a talking mood; then again he seldom talks, and decided to remain silent.

They sat there in complete silence waiting for the sun. When the light finally broke through the darkness Hikari let out a huge sigh as if she was worried the sun might not have rose. She got up and Sasuke looked up at her.

"I better go before the anbu's realize I'm not in my bed. Bye"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn." He watched her leave. _'I wonder if she's okay. I know there was something more than what she said. Whatever, I have my own problems. The truth is I came here because the cursed mark was burning.' _He put his hand over his mark. _'But it seems to have cooled down now. Good.'_ Sasuke got up and left to go meet his teammates and wait for Kakashi.

* * *

Later Hikari was sitting by a river with her feet in the water. She was staring at the water. "I love the water. It's so peaceful, and memorizing. I could sit here all day." Hikari didn't have to watch Kakashi's dogs yet so she decided to relax.

"**Naruto you idiot!"**

Hikari looked behind her toward the yelling. "Well it was almost peaceful." Hikari smiled to herself.

Sakura was holding Naruto by the ear for some strange reason. Sasuke was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and Kakashi was reading his book. _'I wonder what book he is reading?'_

"Ouch! Sakura please, I didn't mean to.. **Oh Hey Hikari!" **Naruto yelled.

Everyone looked at Hikari and she smiled. "Hey Naruto. What have you been up to? Getting into trouble I see."

Naruto laughed in embarrassment and turned red. "HaHa yeah."

Sakura released Naruto. "How are you Hikari?"

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine."

Hikari could tell that she wanted to say something. It was really bothering her.

"Hikari I'm sor..." Hikari put her hand up.

"Sorry, I know. I shouldn't have exploded on all of you in the first place. Especially Ino, I shouldn't have done that. So I'm sorry. I was just a little stressed out."

"Man, if you were only a little stressed out then I would hate to be around when you are really stressed out." Naruto thought out loud. Hikari smiled.

"You probably think we're horrible people. I could understand why you would hate us." Sakura said solemnly.

Hikari sighed. "Sakura, I don't hate you. I think you're ignorant, but I don't hate any of you at all. Hate is such a strong feeling. Besides I probably would have done the same thing if I was in Ino and your position. "

"Really?"

"No"

"You don't hate Ino." asked Naruto.

"Nope. I can't blame her for lack of accurate information." Hikari simply said. "I'm not saying what she did was right but I don't hate her."

Sakura smiled. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Hikari smiled. "Life is too short to hold grudges."

Naruto perked up. "So can we be friends?"

Hikari frowned and looked away. "Why would you want to be friends with me? I'm nothing but a burden to this world. What do I have to offer you?"

"What are you talking about? You have a lot to offer to everyone. You are the nicest person I ever met. You are the only person who will listen to what I have to say. Most of the time people just ignore me but not you."

Hikari was quite for awhile. "Wow, that's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Naruto."

"So will you be our friend?" Sakura pleaded.

"Pleaz. Even Sasuke wants to be your friend. Right Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who was still leaning on the tree.

Sasuke looked away from them. "Sure, whatever."

Naruto balled up his hand into a tight fist. "**Sasuke why are you such a jerk!"**

"Why are you such a dork."

"**What! Why I oughta."**

Hikari smiled to herself as she watched. "Are they always like this?"

Sakura put her hand on her face to cover her eyes. "Yes."

Hikari watched them and then looked over to their sensei. "Kakashi, I can't walk any of your dogs tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Yup" Kakashi gave a short simple answer. "Here you go." He handed her dog who's face was wrapped up in bandages. "Cya at six. Bye." and he poofed away.

Hikari pet the dog who, quickly took a liking to her and licked her hand.

"Well Hikari, after you're done watching Kakashi's dog, would you like to hang out with us?" Sakura asked.

"If you really want to I guess, sure. I'll probably be here."

Naruto and Sakura smiled. "Cool."

Hikari walked off with the dog as she waved goodbye. "See you later."

"**Cya."** yelled Naruto. "Hey Sasuke are you going to hang with us?"

"Why would I?" Sasuke replied.

"Because that would be a nice thing to do."

Sasuke just shrugged it off and walked away. "I have nothing else better to do."

'_YAY Sasuke is coming. Better clean myself up in the mean time.' _thought Sakura. "Cya you guys later."

They all made their way home. About three hours later Sakura was making her way through town to meet up with Hikari. As she was walking an annoying voice made its way to her ears.

"Sakura, where are you going? You're all cleaned up. You and Naruto finally going on a date?" Ino sneered.

"For your information Ino, I'm not." replied Sakura.

"Then where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Hikari."

Ino put her head down. "Oh."

"You know Ino, Hikari's not mad at you. She doesn't even hate you which is strange. I think you should say sorry."

"I don't know. I can't." Ino looked away.

"Sure you can porker. Come with me." Sakura said gently.

Ino smiled. "Ok. Let's go buildboard brow."

They both walked together to the river where Sasuke and Naruto were waiting. In a spilt second Ino ran to Sasuke and hugged him in a tight embrace. "**Hey Sasuke!"**

'_I knew this was a bad idea.' _thought Sasuke.

"**Ino leave Sasuke alone." **Sakura yelled.

Hikari walked up behind Naruto. "Am I interrupting something?" Hikari smiled.

"Hey Hikari." Naruto turned around. "How was the dog walk?"

"Good. Hey Ino, how are you today?"

Ino released Sasuke from the death grip. She put her head down and spoke very softly.

"Hikari, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I had no right to do that. It was wrong and I realize that now. I'm truly sorry. I am a terrible person and I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Hikari stared at Ino. "No."

Ino closed her eyes.

Hikari continued. "No, you're not a terrible person."

"You were just doing what you thought was right. You were really trying to protect everyone which shows you are a caring person. Your heart was in the right place. I forgive you Ino."

"What? Why? I was against you the minute I found out who you were. I knew you weren't like that but I didn't care. How can you forgive me?"

"Easy, you are forgiven." Hikari smiled.

"But"

"Ah no buts. Forget about it. How about we be friends instead?"

Ino's face lit up. **"Yeah!"**

"What do you guys want to do now?" Hikari asked.

"I have an idea." Ino said. "Let's go see everyone else."

Naruto liked that idea. "Yeah let's do it."

"Umm, I'm not sure." Hikari stuttered.

Ino gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to town. "Come on."

They all started running. As they were running Ino was talking to Hikari. "We should find everyone. I made the mistake of talking bad about you to everyone. Now I want to show them I was all wrong. You are a great person and I bet they'll change their minds about you."

"I see your good intentions but why do we have to run? Can't we stop?" Hikari said as she was losing her breath.

"Oh come on. A little running never hurt anyone." Ino didn't realize that Hikari was having a hard time keeping up and breathing. No one knew about her condition. Luckily they finally came to a stop before something happened. Hikari was breathing very heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Hikari are you ok?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

"YYeah…I'm …ffine." Hikari replied.

"Man, you need to exercise more often." Ino said.

"I…know." Hikari's breathing finally slowed down. She noticed that everyone was staring at them. All of Kurenai's, Ino's, and even Gai's team were there.

"Hello everyone." Hikari said brightly.

"Hey" replied Tenten.

"You guys, we need to talk. I, we were wrong to ignore Hikari. I shouldn't have said all those things about her like that. You have to give her another chance, she gave me another chance which I don't deserve." Ino said.

"I don't know. How do we now we can trust her." Kiba said. "How do you know that she is just pretending to be innocent?" Ino, Naruto, and Sakura didn't know how to reply to that. Then for like the first time regarding Hikari, Hinata defended her

"Kiba, HHikari ccan be ttrusted."

"Hinata?" Kiba said. Neji looked up at his cousin suspiciously. Hikari was shocked to hear Hinata speak out for her.

"The dday you ttold me to sstay away from her, I I ddidn't listen. I didn't know where we were ssupposed to mmeet. I thought HHikari would know and she did. She hhelped me out. She can be ttrusted." Hinata said softly.

Hikari smiled. "Thank you Hinata."

"But I told you…never mind." Kiba started.

Hinata smiled at Hikari and looked at Kiba. He wasn't sure what to do now. Akamaru sensed his frustration and jumped down from his shoulder. "Akamaru, what are you doing?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru walked past Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. He stopped right in front of Hikari and stared at her. Hikari knew better then to stare a dog in the eye but Akamaru wasn't trying to challenge her. They stared into each others eyes. Akamaru stared to wag his tail and he trotted up to Hikari. She bent down to pet him and let him smell her.

"Well, he seems to trust her." Shino answered.

"Can't dogs tell if a person bad or good?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, they can." Kiba answered and he smiled. "Well that's good enough for me. If Akamaru trusts you, I trust you." Everyone nodded.

Hikari smiled as Akamaru licked her face and run back to Kiba.

"Still, just because a puppy thinks you're okay, doesn't mean anything." Neji said. Everyone frowned. "None the less we were cruel."

That shocked everyone to hear Neji say that.

Tenten stepped in. "I say we start over, if you want to, Hikari."

"Of course."

Everyone smiled.

Hikari looked at the position of the sun to check what time it was. "Sorry, but I have to go. Bye everyone."

They said their goodbyes.

"Hey Hikari, tomorrow meet us in the training fields at ten am, ok?" Naruto yelled. "You can watch me train and kick Sasuke's butt."

Hikari giggled. "Sure, bye."

_/At the apartment/_

Hikari walked into the apartment to find Anko at the door and received a big bear hug.

"**Hikari! I missed you! **

"Anko I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Anko released her. "So did you miss me?"

Hikari put her finger to the side of her head as if she was thinking about it. "Not really."

"**Hey!"**

"I'm joking, so how was your mission?"

"Ack, it was boring as hell. So anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Hikari thought about telling her everything that happened over the past day but thought better of it. "Well, it was very peaceful."

"Oh." Anko paused for a second to interpret what she said. " Hey,why you little… ."

"Night Anko!" She ran to her room before Anko could do anything else.

* * *

Does anyone know the names of Kakashi's dogs? I know Pakkun but that's it. If you know please tell me. Next will be up soon. Please review! 


	12. Chapter 11 Amuse Me

Thanks to you who reviewed!

* * *

Naruto looked around to see if Hikari was coming but she was no where in sight. 

"**Heads up Naruto."** shouted Sakura. Then Sasuke kicked him in the stomach and knocked Naruto into a tree.

"**Why the heck did you do that?"** Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sighed. "You're supposed to be paying attention, that's why."

"I thought you were supposed to kick my butt." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, I was just letting you get the first hit, that's all." Naruto said as he was getting up.

"Whatever Naruto." Sakura was sick of him always never paying any attention to anything. **"Hey Hikari!"**

Naruto and Sasuke turned to face Hikari.** "Hey Hikari! You're just in time to see me kick Sasuke's butt." **Naruto jeered.

Hikari smiled. "Cool. Now train we'll talk after." Hikari walked over to Kakashi and watched from the sidelines along with Sakura.

"Alright Sasuke, you're going down."

"We'll just see about that."

Kakashi stepped into the middle. "Alright then, go!"

Naruto came charging to Sasuke. Sasuke moved out of the way with ease and appeared behind him. Naruto wasn't fast enough to move out of the way in time and was knocked down to the ground.

"**Good job, Sasuke!"** yelled Sakura. Hikari just watched.

In a matter of minutes the fight was over. Sasuke came out the victor. (Wasn't that a shocker?)

Naruto was panting heavily. "The only reason you won was because I let you win."

"Sure Naruto." Sasuke didn't even seem to break a sweat.

"Ok everyone, now I want you all to practice your techniques on your own." Kakashi ordered.

"Ok. Talk to you after practice." Sakura told Hikari and ran off. Hikari walked over to Kakashi who was reading his book.

"Hey Kakashi"

"Hey Hikari"

"What are you reading?"

"Make-out Paradise"

"Never heard of it, what is it about?"

Before Kakashi could respond, Naruto and Sakura yelled at him. **"Sensei, Don't say anything!"**

Hikari stared at them and then looked at Kakashi. "It's exactly as the title says." Kakashi simply stated.

"Oh."

Sakura gave Kakashi a dirty look. Kakashi was uncomfortable under her gaze and put his hand behind his head and smiled under his mask. Sakura then continued to train.

Hikari liked Kakashi. He was funny, friendly, but judging by his book a pervert. She didn't too much though. He gave her a good job, which she really enjoyed, and he was very nice to her. She wondered what was under his mask but didn't bother to ask about it. Everyone has their secrets and Hikari has hers to keep.

Hikari turned her attention to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. She watched as they trained. Her wondering eyes soon found Sasuke training. He was attacking a tree trunk. _'Wow! He's powerful.'_

Kakashi noticed how Hikari was looking at Sasuke and smiled under his mask. When training was over everyone appeared next to Kakashi and Hikari.

"Phew, that was tiring." Naruto stated.

"I have to go. Bye everyone." and Kakashi poofed away.

"How about we get something to eat?" Sakura suggested. Hikari nodded.

"**YEAH!" **Naruto yelled as he was jumping up and down like a little kid.

"I thought you were tired?" Hikari looked at Naruto who seemed to fully recover from practice already.

"Yeah, but that was before. **Let's get some ramen!!" **Naruto exclaimed.

Hikari smiled. She loved Naruto's personality. He was always happy and seemed to have no fear. She really admired him.

"Hello, earth to Hikari. Are you there?" Sakura waved her hand in front of her face. Hikari snapped back to reality. "Sorry about that. Let's go eat then."

Sakura, Naruto, and Hikari led the way as Sasuke reluctantly followed.

"So Hikari tell us about yourself." Naruto asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well how old are you?"

"15, and you?

"We're all 15 years old." Sakura answered.

"I see."

_/At the Ramen Shop_/

Hikari stared at Naruto in utter amazement. He went through 20 bowls of ramen in a matter of minutes. Everyone was staring at him either because they were disgusted or the fact Hikari was sitting with them.

"Wow Naruto. You can really eat." Hikari said. "I'm still on my first bowl."

Naruto chuckled. I love ramen. **More please!"**

"So Hikari what do you do in your spare time?" Sakura asked.

"Spare time?"

"Yea"

"Well I work."

"No I mean in your free time."

"That is what I do. I work, or at least try to away."

"Wait a second; you mean to tell me, you work in your free time?" Naruto looked at Hikari with confusion.

"Yup"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. "Are you sick? That's messed up." Naruto said.

Sakura smacked Naruto. **"You're so ignorant."**

"Ow"

"What do you do besides work?"

Hikari was taken back by the question and hesitated to answer.

"Read books and sleep I guess."

"Don't you hang out with any..." Sakura stopped herself and looked away.

Hikari smirked. "Anyone? Well not many people feel I'm good enough."

Everyone frowned.

"But whatever. I don't really mind being alone."

As they continued talking about pointless conversations, a couple of older boys came to Hikari. One boy sat next to her while the other stood behind her. Hikari tensed up and Sasuke didn't like where this was heading. He tensed up also. Naruto and Sakura sensed the situation wasn't going to end up good either.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

Hikari wouldn't even look at them.

"Leave me alone."

"Aw, don't be like that." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She tried to get out of his reach.

"Hey, she said to leave her alone." Sasuke said as he stood up from his chair.

He let Hikari go and got up. "What if I don't?"

Naruto stood up next to Hikari. "Then you're gonna have to deal with me."

The boys laughed. "You? Please. You pipsqueaks can't do anything."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto was about to about to punch the guy but Hikari grabbed Naruto's arm. She whispered. "Please, don't. It's not worth it." She was loud enough to let Sasuke hear but he didn't calm down. Finally the owner intervened.

"I think you boys should leave now." he said in a stern voice.

The boys mumbled something under their breath and left. Hikari looked at the owner and thanked him.

The owner turned his back to them while cleaning a ramen bowl. "Hn, are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Yes" replied Hikari

"Good" He left to make more ramen for the costumers.

Hikari looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you, Sasuke; for sticking up for me."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto put his hand behind his head and blushed. "Oh it was nothing."

Hikari smiled at them.

"So you work here too?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. Sometimes the owner, Jeff, let's me work when there is a lot of people and not enough staff."

Sakura smiled to herself. "So there are people who like you for who you are. I mean he could've let the fight progressed and let you get in big trouble. Instead he stopped it."

Hikari thought about for a moment. "I guess so, or he didn't want anyone to break anything so he stopped the fight."

Sakura frowned. "Hikari, you should be more optimistic."

Hikari smiled. "Sakura, you should be more realistic."

"So Hikari" Naruto started. "How many jobs do you have?"

"Through out the whole week?"

"Sure"

"Let me see." Hikari was counting silently on her hand. "Umm, six or seven a week, depending on the people."

Naruto's and Sakura's mouth fell to the floor. "**What!"** they yelled in unison. Sasuke just stared at Hikari.

"Umm, yeah but Sundays I don't work." The Hokage told her, she couldn't work on Sunday because she thinks she should rest at least one full day a week but she didn't need to tell them that.

"Why would you want to work?" Naruto asked.

"Because, what else am I suppose to do."

Sakura stared at her like she was crazy.

Naruto grew curious of what she did. "So what do you do?"

"Well, I walk Kakashi's dogs, clean bowls here, organize files at the Hokage's office, and the rest is all pretty much favors. Favors range from picking up groceries or cleaning. That sort of thing."

"Okay then." Naruto said. "Come on let's get out of here."

They all nodded in unison and walked out of the ramen shop. They decided to walk to the forest to get away from all the people and talk without interruption.

"Hikari, where are you originally from?" Sakura asked.

Hikari stopped walking and looked at Sakura. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know. If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay." Sakura looked away.

Hikari sighed. She knew this question will eventually pop up. "There would be no point in telling you, if you already know."

Sakura looked at her with confusion.

"Oh come on Sakura. I know you probably did some sort of research or something. I know you too well." Sakura bit her lower lip and then smiled.

"That's the point Hikari. You know us well but we don't know anything about you. We want to get to know you." Hikari went silent.

"I never realized you wanted to get to know me. But why?"

"Because we are your friends. Friends get to know each other." Naruto answered.

Hikari looked at Sasuke and he nodded in response.

"Anyway, yes I did find out basic information about your clan like you are from the village Hidden in the Light." Sakura paused. "We heard from Ami what happened to the Migashiba's and what you had to do to survive but I don't believe any of it."

Hikari smiled. "Amuse me. What did you hear?" Hikari sat down on the ground and motioned them to do the same.

"Well," Sakura started. "The Migashiba's are powerful healers and are like one with nature. They were very peaceful which I think it's true because you're quiet and reserved. Then they got caught up in a war and realized their true potential as fighters. They soon got greedy and killed people." Sakura quickly glanced at Hikari then looked down again. "They say they spoke to the devil as they fought." She paused. "Eventually they were annihilated. But the people took pity on the women and children but they had a rough life."

"They say you did a lot of things to stay alive" Naruto looked at the ground.

"Like?" Hikari asked.

Naruto said softly. "Prostitution." He looked at Hikari.

"So you think I'm a prostitute?"

"**No!"** Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

Hikari smirked. "Anything else?"

"Ami thinks you're a witch. Oh and you lost your power to talk to the devil." They all looked at Hikari. She chuckled.

"Interesting, and you don't believe it?"

Sakura was uncertain with Hikari tone of voice. "No, we don't believe it."

"What about you Sasuke? What do you think of me?"

Sasuke was got off guard by the question. Why did it matter what he thought. He just stared at her not knowing what to say.

Hikari just continued talking. "I think people like to make up stories about other people because they want to blame someone for their problems like why a glass breaks. The person may have done nothing wrong but it doesn't matter, they're just different. The truth is people are afraid of what they don't understand. It's different. Different, to people means bad. So they'll get everyone to focus on the bad things about that person and even if they have to make up stories to get everyone to side with them. It's easy to destroy a person when everyone is against you. It might not even be the person's fault that they're different. They might have been born in the wrong family or live in a bad neighborhood or something else as idiotic. But people don't think they act, even though they don't know the truth. Just because someone did something wrong in their family, they are also to blame even if it happened a thousand years ago. We live in a society where people destroy what they don't understand. They hope that either the person will change to fit the standards of this world or will be permanently removed. I find it unfair. "

"All the rumors could be true." Everyone turned to Sasuke. "But everything people say is based on the twisted version if the truth and their own fantasy. No one will know the real truth unless the source tells it." Sasuke looked at Hikari.

"Well then, make yourself comfortable. I have a story to tell you, the truth."

* * *

Please review!


	13. Chapter 12 Story Time

Thank you for all who reviewed!!

**Alexandrea Black**

**-Asa-Hoshi-**

**uchiha hikari**

**LittleAngel22493**

**Procrastinating Pryo Muffin (Pryo)**

**KrazyAsian9**

* * *

Hikari took a deep breath. "The Migashiba's were well known and respected by the neighboring villages. My clan, were natural healers, so that was what we are best known for. Royal families from across the land would travel to the village to seek our help. We were able to heal the most deadly diseases. We researched how to cure by using our bodies to abstract the disease and saving the person. Anyway, one of villages, Sound, got in a war with grass, and we were allied with Sound so we fought with them. "

"Why was there a war?" Naruto asked.

"Why are there wars in the first place? Somebody wants power."

"Oh" Naruto replied.

"My ancestors were trained to kill by Sound. The war was easily won and hoped that everything would go back to normal."

"Wait, do you speak to the devil?"

Hikari was getting very peeved with his interruptions. "Do you want me to tell the story or what?"

"Oh sorry, please continue." Naruto grinned.

"As I said, my clan was taught to fight and excelled in man to man combat. So Sound thought we had the potential to be great ninja. But we were peaceful people and didn't really want to kill unless it was unavoidable. Deep down the history line we knew how to fight but they refused to fight anymore. Instead, we were all taught to dance."

"Dance?" Naruto said bluntly.

"Yup. That is one reason people think we're prostitutes. In reality they are techniques in fighting. Dancing and fighting are very similar so, we actually disguised dangerous fighting moves to beautiful graceful dancing. Sound was very interested in our traditions and somehow word got out and other villages were contacting us for missions. Finally we gave into pressure and did missions like protection, retrieving, or searching but rarely assassin missions. One day, my grandfather's father was given an assassin mission on Sound. It turns out that Sound was planning to do something bad and had to be stopped and the man was killed. Of course Sound were outraged, saying that the man was innocent but he wasn't."

"How do you know?" Sakura questioned.

"My clan, like the Uchiha's and the Hyuga's, pass down special traits. A normal person has five senses, touch, sight, taste, hear, and feel. We have an extra sense, or an amplified sense of eyes, I guess you could say. We can't see better in battle but we can see into the souls of people. We see their true desires, what they want at that moment. We're also known as Soul Readers. We can't tell your future or anything but your true intentions. So that is why he was killed. He was nothing but a dirty, greedy, murderer. When my great grandfather confronted the Sound leader, he looked into his soul but connection was broken. But we knew that Sound was planning something bad. We tried to convince Sound we did no wrong, I think they knew we read their soul and strangely they forgave us. We were worried what they might try to do but it was ignored because they were our friends, friends don't hurt each other. Everything was fine until one night Sound attacked along with other villages that we thought were our friends. They slaughtered everyone in the village. It turns out that Sound was the catalyst of the pervious war. Sound had some how turn all our friends against us. Someone killed a princess and was supposed to under the protection of someone from my clan. No one knows who murdered her but people say they saw someone from my clan do it. They were furious and wanted revenge. Sound knew very well we weren't going to kill our friends which caused the destruction of the main portion of my clan. They didn't know that part of my clan was traveling south to collect a certain herb. They returned to nothing but burnt down village with masses of dead bodies. They didn't know it was Sound so that is where they went to ask for help. Sound pretended not to know and supported them. So the village was rebuilt and family started to come together. Some from my clan, I think it was my great uncle or something, some how found out the truth. He realized we were a threat to Sound's plan and therefore the rest of my clan was annihilated. Before that happened though, the rest of the family was warned and parts of the family slowly stated to leave so no one would notice but some of the family wasn't fast enough. The family agreed to scatter and regroup later. Sound has caused so much pain that they needed to be taken out. Don't get me wrong, we're peaceful but who can ignore the fact that your so called friend killed more than half your family. Unfortunately the remaining family was hunted down. In the end only a few escaped and were forced to do whatever jobs needed because they left their home with nothing and ended up with nothing." Hikari looked up to see their reactions.

"That's terrible. Your family only helped others but was killed by the people they trusted." Sakura said.

"I still don't understand. Can you talk to the devil or what?" Naruto questioned.

"My clan is so old that it was believed that we were the first people on earth. We started the first language which no one but my clan could understand. We don't speak to the devil. Our ancient language helps us tap into our true chakra. Our chakra is different from anyone else's, it's white. It's another reason we were thought to be the first beings here. Our chakra is pure but it was rarely used unless it was to heal a severe disease or wound. Otherwise the normal chakra was used in combat. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah but what about the one with nature thing? Can you predicted the weather or change it?"

Hikari smiled. "I have as much connection with the earth as you do. True we did know what the weather was going to be like but we only new that from how the animals react. I enjoy nature and like to look at it and plant but that's it. Satisfied?"

Naruto sat back and relaxed satisfied. Then Sakura spoke up.

"Is it true that the Migashiba's could bring back the dead?"

Hikari thought about the question a little bit then answered. "Yes, it was proven true but it's very risky to do. There are many rules."

"Like what?" Sakura was getting interested.

"Well the person couldn't have been dead long. The max is like maybe 32 hours or less. There can be serious wounds that cannot be healed by a normal healer like a hole in the middle of their stomach. And the most important rule is if it is that person's time to die, you must let them move on or else."

Sakura asked quietly. "Or else what?" Everyone moved in closer.

"Or your life is taken instead, it's a big sacrifice. In the first place, they already put their life on the line. To bring back a person you use your life energy to bring the person back. If the healer is weak, they'll both die."

"How would you know if it was their time to go?" Naruto asked quietly.

"The soul reading, even though their eyes are closed, we can sense the fate of the person."

Sakura looked at the ground while playing with a blade of grass. "How did you end up here? What happened to your parents?" Sakura looked at Hikari.

She looked away. "I don't want to talk about."

Sasuke stared at her and everyone frowned.

"You don't realize how hard it is for me to tell you that story. I never told anyone the story before. I feel like I'm naked and everyone is staring at me." Hikari wrapped her arms around herself.

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you trust us enough to tell us. Thank you." Sakura hugged her.

"Thank you for listening."

Sakura stood up. "Let's go you guys, it's getting dark." Sakura helped Hikari up and they headed back to town.

"I think I should be head back now." Hikari started to walk.

"We'll take you home." Naruto ran next to her.

"No it's fine. I need to be alone for awhile."

"Okay then. Will you meet us at training tomorrow again?"

"Do you really want me to come?"

Naruto and Sakura shouted. **"Yeah"**

"I have work tomorrow but I'll come towards the end of it, okay?"

"Cool. Cya!" Naruto waved goodbye to her and waved back.

After Hikari left, the team started to walk the opposite direction.

'_I wonder what happened to her before she came here.'_ Sakura thought. She remembered Hikari's arms and that she had said it happened before she came.

"Do you think Hikari knows how to fight?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"**What! Are you crazy?** She's not the type." Sakura assured.

'_Mmm, she may not be the type but still.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Sakura saw how Sasuke kind of spaced out.

"No" and he left to go for a walk.

Hikari woke up early once again due to haunting nightmares. She quietly took a shower and left the apartment around seven a.m. She went to the ramen stop and worked until noon. After her shift, she went to get ready to take care of Kakashi's dog. She walked over to where team seven was at but to her surprise, everyone was there. She walked up behind Naruto since his back was to her.

"Yeah, and there was this huge monster tentacles everywhere that poke and pull you." Just as Naruto said that, Hikari tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto screamed and jumped. Everyone got a good laugh out of it. "Good one Hikari."

Hikari smiled. Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Naruto was just talking about a stupid dream he had." Ino said.

"I see." Hikari sat between Hinata and Sakura.

"How was your day today, Hikari?" Hinata asked.

"Busy"

"We heard from Kurenai that you work a lot." Kiba looked at her.

"Yup"

"Why?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

Shikamaru thought she was strange, who would want to work? So he decided to speak his mind. "Working is troublesome. Don't know why you even put up with it."

"**Be quiet lazy bum!"** Ino yelled.

"What are you going to do now?" Tenten asked.

"I'm going to watch one of Kakashi's dogs and then" She yawns. "I don't know."

"Tired?" Naruto asked as he recovered from his dramatic experience.

"A little bit."

Sakura looked at Hikari. "What time did you wake up?"

She thought about it, trying to remember. "4, 4:30 somewhere around there."

"**What!"** Everyone was shocked she got up that early.

"I'm an early bird." Hikari smiled.

"You're the early bird's, early bird. You should take a nap." Tenten stated. "But now I' m curious, what time do you go to bed?"

"Umm, 8, 8:30, 9 somewhere in there."

"So you basically have no life." Kiba grinned.

"Basically" Hikari agreed. "I like getting up early though."

"Do you want to sleep?" Tenten looked worried.

Hikari put her hands up in defense. "No, I'm fine." she lied. _'Frankly, I haven't had a goodnights rest for awhile.'_

Then Kakashi came from out of no where. "Hey Hikari, How are you"

"Good, you?"

"Fine, here you go." He handed her a brown dog with a white muzzle and it had a Mohawk. It was cute. He sat right next to her and she pets him. He licked her face which woke her woke. Kakashi left. Hikari got up.

"I'm going for a walk; feel free to come if you want."

"Cool, let's go!" Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata walked next to Hikari and talked to her. The guys followed behind having their own conversations. They walked to a shady tree, where Hikari stopped and sat under the tree. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tennis ball. Kakashi's dog ears perked up. She threw the ball and he ran after it along with Akamaru. Everyone also sat down except Neji and Sasuke, who leaned against a tree. (Show offs)

"How's your book coming along?" Hinata asked.

"I finished it awhile ago."

"Wow, was it good?"

"Yeah I'm reading the sequel, New Moon."

"I saw you reading that book before when you first came to drop off Kakashi's dog." Sakura remembered. "What is it about?"

"Girl and vampire in love with each other. It's a lot better than that though."

"You're into that kind of thing?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yea, I guess so."

"Ok then." smack Shikamaru was smacked in the back of the by Ino.

"**Be nice!" **she yelled.

Hikari sweat dropped. "All the girls around here are very abusive." she noted.

"Tell me about it, thank goodness for girls like you and Hinata or we would be in big trouble." Naruto whispered to Hikari.

"**Hey!"** Ino, Sakura and Tenten said in unison.

Hikari giggled and laid down in the soft grass and closed her eyes. _'It's weird, I feel so secure, so safe. I never felt like this before, it's kind of scary.'_ Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Lee shouting something.

"Hikari, what happened to your stomach" Apparently when she laid down, her shirt moved up and revealed the old bloody bandages on her body. She opened her eyed and pulled down her shirt to cover it up again.

"Nothing" Hikari simply said.

"**Nothing! You're hurt."** Tenten shouted.

"Really, it's no big deal."

Lee seemed to be upset too. "You're bleeding."

"No, it's dry blood. I have to change them, that's all." Hikari was trying to sound that it wasn't a big deal.

Sasuke saw her body. _'I didn't think her wounds were that serious.'_

"Who did this to you?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Was it Ami? I'm gonna kill her."

"There is no need to kill Ami, Ino. It happened before I came here. Don't worry about it." Hikari assured with a smile.

Sakura was really concerned. _'Hikari, what happened to you?'_

Naruto was really upset. Why would someone hurt Hikari? "Then who did it?"

"That's none of your business. Just drop it already." Hikari snapped.

"Ok" Ino said.

Everyone noticed that Hikari was upset.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Hinata asked.

"If I don't think about but don't worry about me." Hikari smiled.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Lee asked a final time.

"I'm sure."

"Hikari, we've been influenced by a lot of people about you and your clan. We want to know the truth, if that is ok with you."

Hikari looked at Sakura. "You didn't tell them?"

"It's not our story to tell." she smiled. Hikari smiled back.

"Ok then.' Hikari told the whole story as before.

"Wow" Lee replied.

"That's unfair. We should kick Sounds butt." Ino said. She was getting pumped.

"Calm down Ino. It's all over and done with."

"That doesn't tell us how you got here though." Neji stated. He wanted to know why she was here, everyone did. But she wouldn't say.

"No, it doesn't."

Shikamaru hated when are people ask a question and answered it without answering it.

"Well are you going to tell us?" smack

"**She'll tell us when she's good and ready, got it!"** Ino reprimanded.

Shikamaru rubbed his head. "Ok, jeez."

Hikari laid back down. "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so what do you want to do now?" Naruto said who was getting bored fast.

"Why? Must we have to do something?" Hikari teased.

Tenten perked up. "I know, lets shop."

"Yeah" Sakura was excited.

"That's a great idea." Ino stated. All the girls seemed really enthused except Hinata and Hikari who just smiled.

"What is it with girls and shopping?" Choji asked to no one in particular.

Hikari sighed. "I have no idea."

"What, you don't like to shop? Tenten asked.

"What kind of girl are you? All girls love to shop." Shikamaru said.

"Unless you're not a girl." Naruto ventured. Then he received an evil glare from all the girls. "Never mind"

"I have no interest in shopping. To me it's a pain to do." Hikari simply stated.

"**What!" **Tenten, Sakura and Ino shouted in unison, and started to ramble on about how all girls love to shopping or something. Hikari leaned over to Hinata and whispered, "Are as crazy as them?"

Hinata giggled. "Not really."

"Good"

"**We heard that!" **Hikari froze. "opps"

"If you want to go shopping, then go. I don't want to hold you back. I'll hangout here." Hikari confessed.

"Oh come on Hikari, please?" Sakura begged.

"I have no money." Hikari said trying to come up with an excuse.

"You're telling me you work all those jobs and you have no money?" Ino asked.

"Not with me and for your information, most of those jobs are voluntary and I only get money from tips if they give me one."

"**What, you work for free?"** Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup"

"Ok then, all the girl will shop tomorrow because I have no money with me either. We'll have a girl's day out tomorrow." Ino decided.

"Sounds good." they replied.

'_Great, tomorrow is gonna be so fun.'_ Hikari thought sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 13 Girl's Day Out

Thanks for reviewing!

**LittleAngel22493: HaHa well Hikari doesn't like to for clothes. I personaly feel the same way.**

**Hibiki-chan: Thanks for the review. I hope you like the chapter!**

**Naruto's-Love: Thank you for the compliment. And yes, poor Shikamaru.**

**Anime-Kunoichi: I can't wait until you update your story. EVEYONE THAT READS THIS, READ ANIME-KUNOICHI'S STORY LIVING IN DIFFRENT WORLDS IT'S REALLY GOOD!!!!**

**-Asa-Hoshi-In later chapters you'll learn about what happened to Hikari. **

**Procrastinating Pryo Muffin:I know. i don't like shopping too much. I rather stay at home or do something** **else than shop.**

* * *

Hikari was sitting in the kitchen early in the morning. She was waiting for Anko to get up. Anko walked into the kitchen. She yawns. "Morning" 

"Morning, Anko." Hikari replied.

"So what are you going to do today?" Anko asked while she was getting some milk out of the fridge.

"I'm going shopping with some friends."

Anko froze then a smile came across her face. "Really now? That's awesome." _'She's adjusting, great.' _"Do you need any money?"

Hikari sighed. "No"

Anko had a questioning look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Hikari sat straight up and folded her arms. "I don't like shopping."

Anko broke out into hysteria. "Tough luck."

'_Well she was a lot of help.'_ Hikari groaned. "See you later Anko." and she left.

Hikari walked to the place where she was suppose to meet everyone. Ino and Sakura were yelling at each other for some reason as Tenten and Hinata just stood there talking.

'_Let the fun begin.'_ she thought sarcastically. "Hi"

Everyone turned their attention to Hikari and they smiled.

"Yay, let's go!" Ino exclaimed.

The girls walked to the market place to start their girl's day out. First they went to a store that sold really exotic clothes which Hikari was embarrassed girls even wore. Hikari was comfortable with her body unlike most girls who find something wrong with themselves. But I mean, who wants to walk around half naked. Ino picked up a tank top and threw it to Sakura. "Try that on Sakura. Maybe it will draw the attention away from your huge forehead." Sakura was infuriated. "Oh yeah!"

Hikari sighed and smiled to herself. Tenten then came up to her with a shirt.

"Here Hikari, you should try this on. I think it would look great on you." Tenten smiled.

Hikari took a good look at the shirt, if you could call it that. The shirt was black that showed off your belly. It was cut down low in the cleavage area. So practically it was a hooters type of shirt. "Where is the rest of the shirt?" Hikari asked.

Tenten burst out laughing. "Ha, this is it."

"No really where is the rest of it? Was like torn off of something?"

Tenten rolled her eyes as she grabbed the shirt back. Hinata was giggling at the sight of the scene. Hikari walked over to Sakura who was looking at a leather skirt. "Can we leave now?"

Sakura looked up at Hikari. "But we just got here."

"There are plenty of over stores where we can get clothes and half naked clothes too. Let's go, please."

"Oh alright. Hey, Ino, Tenten, Hinata let's get out of here and go somewhere else." Sakura started to walk out of the store as everyone followed.

Hikari was relieved to get out of there. She didn't like the clothes at all. Those clothes were for women who wanted attention, she didn't want attention.

The group made its way over to a normal clothes store. Immediately as they got in, Ino ran over to the scarves and threw on over her neck.

"How do I look?" She had her hands on her hips and she leaning to one side.

"You look like an old snobby hag." Sakura replied and went off looking at the shirt.

"**Grrrr, Sakura!" **Ino growled.

Hikari went over to look at the shirts as well. Hikari wasn't into styles; she was into how comfortable it was. She usually bought plain dark colored shirts, sometimes white, nothing extravagant. She pictured it as; she didn't have to look good for anyone, no one cared.

Then once again, Tenten came out of nowhere and gave Hikari a shirt. "Please try this one on Hikari. I think it would look cute on you."

Hikari sighed deeply but forced a smile. "Sure"

Hikari walked over to the fitting rooms and found one unoccupied. She went in and took a good look at the shirt Tenten has presented her with this time. It wasn't bad. It was a black t-shirt that was made of a silky thin fabric. She decided, '_What the heck I'll try it.' _Hikari removed her shirt and slowly put the new shirt on. Hikari still had her bandages on but this time they were clean. The shirt fit wonderfully on her body. It moved with her and was very comfortable. The shirt showed off her curved body but also you could see the lining of her bandages.

"**Hikari, how does it look?"** Tenten shouted from the other side of the door.

"**Umm, hold on."**

Hikari took off the shirt and put back on her other shirt. She stepped out of the fitting room to meet four pairs of eyes starring at her.

"Did you try the shirt on?" Tenten asked.

"Yup"

"Well, did you like it?"

"Yup"

"Then put it back on so we can see." Ino said.

"No, I'm just going to buy it."

Like that Hikari walked away to look at more shirts, while everyone stared at her. They shrugged it off and continued to browse through the clothes. Tenten found a great out fit that she just had to get. Sakura bought mini black skirt and was trying to convince Hikari in getting one.

"Hikari, you have to get a skirt."

"**No way!"** She hated skirts and dresses, but she absolutely despised mini skirts. Mini skirts just give guys a reason to try to look under them. Why guys did that, she would never understand. All guys are perverts. That is what she was told and she believed it most of the time.

"Come on Hikari. Here I think this is in your size." Sakura handed her a white mini skirt.

"Sakura, where I am I going to where a skirt to?"

"To parties or just going for a walk or something."

"You'll never catch me in a skirt. I'll never wear it so no."

Sakura appalled. What girl doesn't like to wear skirts? She put the skirt back on the rack.

"Mark my words Hikari. I'm going to get you to wear a skirt, even if it kills me." Sakura vowed.

"It's your death wish, whatever." Hikari walked over to Hinata who was sitting in a chair by the fitting rooms. Hikari waited with her as Ino tried on some clothes for everyone to judge how it looks.

In an exhausting three hours they made their way to the last store. It was a perfume store. Hinata and Hikari were smelling some perfume while waiting for the other to catch up.

"This one smells good." Hinata informed.

Hikari smelled it on Hinata's wrist. Hikari didn't want the smell of the perfume on her skin. She thought it burned her skin.

"Yeah it does."

"Hey Hikari smell this." Ino came running to her.

Hikari smell it. "It smells very sweet."

"Give me your wrist." Ino held out her hand.

Hikari wanted to get this over with so she didn't put up a fight like she normally would have. Ino sprayed the perfume on her. "Ok now lick it."

"What?" Hikari was puzzled. You don't lick perfume. She could taste the fumes in the air and it tasted nasty.

"Go ahead. It's edible." Ino smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, here read."

Hikari read the label. "Wow it is."

"Told ya, now lick it."

Hikari glanced at Hinata and then licked her wrist. She was expecting to taste something bitter but to her surprise it was sweet, too sweet. "That's sweet."

"I know." Sakura and Tenten walked up behind Ino to see what was going on.

"Why would anyone want to buy edible perfume though?" Hikari asked Ino.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino laughed out loud. Hinata only blushed. Hikari didn't understand what was so funny about it. "Hikari you crack me up." Ino finally got control of her laughing and put the perfume away.

"I'm serious, why?"

Tenten giggled. "Normally girls with boyfriends buy it."

"Why"

They all started to laugh again. Tenten fell to the ground laughing while Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red.

"You're so prude." Tenten said as she rolled on the ground.

"Come on, let's go." Sakura managed to say between laughs as she helped Tenten up.

They walked out of town to the forest to go drop off their clothes they had bought. On the way there they bumped into Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Lee.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tenten asked she approached Neji and Lee.

Lee answered for everyone. **"Tenten it's great to see your youthfulness. We are spectacular and we were just talking about you.** How was your shopping? Umm, why are you dirty?"

All the girls started to laugh except Hinata who blushed and Hikari who folded her arm across her chest.

The guys looked at them with a questioning look. "What's funny, Sakura." Naruto asked.

Sakura was laugh too much to answer. She pointed to Hikari, and all eyes fell on her.

Kiba smirked. "What happened?" he asked Hikari.

"Go on Hikari tell them." Ino giggled, trying to contain her laughter.

"I don't really see the point. Why would a girl buy edible perfume? What reason could they possible have besides attracting bees?"

All the guys chuckled. Sasuke and Neji smirked. Naruto was laughing out loud.

Hikari was getting very irritated. _'Why won't anyone tell me? What does a guy have to do with it?' _Hikari just sighed and gave up.

Kiba calmed himself down. "Ok, I'll tell you. Guys li…"

Tenten ran behind Hikari and covered ears. **"Don't tell her! Her mind is too innocent. We shouldn't contaminate it." **Tenten giggled.

Hikari took Tenten hands off her. "You know what; I don't want to know anymore."

"Well. I'm going to tell you anyway." Ino started. "Girls with boyfriends wear it sometimes when they kiss." The girls giggled.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Umm, Tenten can explain it." Ino laughed.

"A, when the couple kiss, they umm kiss like makeout you know." Tenten started to giggle.

"Ok, still not getting it."

"Sakura?"

'_Why me?'_ "The guy kisses where the perfume is and umm, tastes it."

"If they like it so much, why don't they just buy their own bottle?" Hikari still wasn't getting.

"Arghh, the point is for him to lick your neck, jeez you're so prude." Ino exploded.

"Oh" Hikari thought about a little bit and her face changed from satisfied to disgust. "That's gross. Why would you want someone to lick your neck?"

Everyone sweat dropped

"Oh boy." Tenten put her hand on her head.

"Why would anyone do that?" Hikari asked.

"Why, to have someone to hold you, encourage you, and care for you." Ino was getting beside the point. She had stars in her eyes and was daydreaming.

"Get a dog.' Hikari simply replied.

That statement snapped out of her trance. "**What! Boys are a lot better than dogs."**

"Who needs a boyfriend if you got friends?" Hikari asked.

"Friends are great but don't you want someone to hold you when scared or lonely." Ino was really getting into the subject.

"I can hold myself just fine. Besides I hear a lot of bad things about guys everywhere."

Tenten was interested in this topic. "What did you hear?"

"Well, boys don't mature until they're 30 and that is if you're lucky. Guys have sex on their minds most of the time. And some advice them you're older, marry first for love then second for money. The only way you'll be treated as a princess is if you find a man who loves you more than you love him."

During this conversation, the guys were in the background thinking, hello we're still here.

Tenten waiting until Hikari was done talking. "You should get a boyfriend."

"A heart is not something you mess with, a heart is not a toy, but if you want it broken, just give it to a boy."

"Sounds to me you had a bad experience." Kiba concluded.

"You can say that." Hikari frowned.

Ino perked up. "You just need to find the right guy, then you can get married and have kids."

Hikari sighed. "I'm not getting married."

"I know not right away. I'm sure you'll have to pick a guy and.."

"No I'm not getting married at all." Hikari stated.

Sakura was stunned. "Why not?"

"Who would want to marry me let a lone date me? I'm classified as scum and would only bring shame to the person. The truth is I'm not good enough for anyone." Hikari frowned.

"That's not true." Hinata said gently.

"Yeah, any guy would be lucky to be with you." Tenten assured her. "I mean you can't live life alone forever."

"Life can be lived and loved alone."

'_She sounds like me.' _Sasuke stared at her.

"We should hook you up with someone." Ino looked over to Sakura and Tenten.

"No thanks."

"Well, don't you even like anyone or think they're cute?" Tenten asked.

"I don't like anyone in that way."

"Well do you think any one is cute?" Sakura questioned.

Hikari smiled. "Yes actually" Everyone was listening intently.(Even Sasuke)

"Well describe him." Ino demanded.

"Well, he has deep dark dreamy eyes. You could get lost in them. His skin is kind of pale and he has the cutest nose. He has a great personality, he hardly talks but when he does it leaves me breathless."

_It sounds to me she is describing Sasuke.'_ Sakura and Ino immediately thought.

"Is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice knowing the answer was yes. He was sick of everyone liking Sasuke.

"Nope. No offense Sasuke but he's cuter then you." Hikari looked at Sasuke and smirk.

"**What! No one in the world is cuter than Sasuke!"** exclaimed Ino and Sakura simultaneously.

Naruto was surprised. All girls loved Sasuke and thought he was cute. "Then who is it?"

Everyone leaned in to hear her answer.

"Mrs. Migumi's baby, Kohaku. " Hikari smiled brightly. "He's the cutest thing I ever laid eyes on."

Sakura and Ino did an anime fall.

Then everyone laughed including Hikari. Sasuke smirked. _'I got beat by a baby.'

* * *

_

I got bad news. I got to stop the story...just kidding! (Laughs) but I do have bad news. This week i am reviewing for finals and next week are my finals so i won't be able to up date for about two weeks. Sorry but even i have to study. But I'll have knew chapters after that. Next chapter, Sasuke and Hikari will spend some time together, maybe, if I feel like it. Cya in two weeks. Please review. 


	15. Chapter 14 Jerk

Yay I'm done with finals!! (jumps out of chair and dances around, sits back down quiet and reserved) That's better. Did you know that no one had been updating? I guess everyone has finals or some sort of exam. I got a chance to write more to the story and I'm so happy. Thank you to all who have reviewed.

**Elie-chan: Thanks I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**uchiha hikari: Thanks. I try my best. Enjoy!**

**LittleAngel22493: I hope you do/did well on your exams too. I hope you like the chapter**

**Procrastinating Pryo Muffin: I hope you did or do great on your exams. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Naruto's -Love: LoL Yeah poor Sasuke. I guess his charm isn't as affective on Hikari as others are. Hope you like the next chapter.**

**-Asa-Hoshi-: (Hides behind chair) Don't worry, next chapter in up. Just (gulps) control the duckies.**

**Anime-Kunoichi: Here's el chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hikari woke up early in the morning and felt strange. The best way to describe it was like someone putting their hand over your heart and was holding it. It wasn't intense but there should be no pressure. She decided to ignore it, and got out of bed. She walked over to Anko's room and knocked. _'No answer.' _She went into the kitchen but Anko wasn't there either. "I wonder where she." sigh "Oh well, better enjoy this moment of bliss before it's gone."

Hikari ate breakfast and got dressed. She walked out the door and went for a walk. _'Yesterday wasn't that bad. It was really…interesting. I guess that's the best way to put it. Edible perfume, who ever heard of that? I bet I guy invented that.' _

As Hikari was thinking over her day yesterday, she failed to notice something orange running right into her. _Ouch, why do I always bump into someone.'_ "I'm so sorry…Naruto?"

Naruto was panting heavily. "Oh man, did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

"I'm fine Naruto but why are you in such a hurry? Late for practice?" Hikari teased.

"Well not exactly but can you meet us at practice now that you mentioned it."

"Sure. But why are running?"

"I.." Before Naruto could even speak an old man came running of a store yelling at Naruto.

"**Get over here you troublemaking punk!"**

"**Ahhh**! Gotta go. See ya at practice." Naruto took off running in the opposite direction of the old man.

Hikari watched as Naruto ran and shook her head. "Oh Naruto." _'Well it looks like I have something to do today. Yay!' _Hikari slowly made her to the training fields, trying to think what Naruto could have possibly done to that old man.

At practice, Hikari sat by Kakashi with one of his dogs, watching Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke train.

"Naruto, stop fooling around and concentrate with the task at hand, please." Kakashi sighed while rubbing his head with his free hand.

"Hehe Sorry Sensei" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"That boy is a hand full." Kakashi said out loud.

"Yeah." Hikari smiled. " I heard that he has a demon sealed in him, is it true?"

"Yup, the nine tailed fox."

'_Interesting'_ Hikari thought he could be compared to a fox. He's very sneaky and is often up to no good. But if only he would think before he acted. "That's amazing. I heard that the nine tailed fox was destroying the village and the fourth Hokage sealed him in a baby boy. That would make Naruto a hero, wouldn't?"

"Not everyone thinks so. The demon is in him so people think he's a monster. One he'll turn on us and destroy our village. He's an abomination, they say."

"I see." Hikari continues to watch team 7 train. _'Poor Naruto' _Hikari's eyes wander over to Sakura and then to Sasuke, where they rested. Over the past time Hikari watched their practices, she had a pretty good idea how hard they practice and when they are concentrating or not. To Hikari Sasuke seemed out of it. Normally he was focused on what he was doing but right now he wasn't. Hikari stared at him. _'That's strange. What's wrong with Sasuke?'_

"**All right, that's enough for today guys." **Kakashi shouted. And then "poof" he and his dog were gone.

"Hey Hikari, how are you feeling." Sakura seemed to in a really good mood. Maybe Naruto didn't annoy her today, who knows.

"I feel really exhausted. You guys wore me out the other day."

"You're ok though, right?" asked in a concerned voice. _'I hope we didn't over exert her yesterday.'_

"I'm fine. Today I decided to relax. You know, you should really find another hobby besides shopping."

"**What! Shopping is _the_ best hobby in the world.Maybe you should learn to like it."** Sakura stuck at tongue out at her. Hikari just laughed, "Yeah right." Hikari looked over to Naruto was laughing too.

"Naruto, why were you running from that man in the village earlier?" Hikari knew it was something inane but she still wanted to hear it.

"Oh, haha." Naruto put his arm behind his head. "Umm I was in a magazine store just looking at a magazine, yeah." Hikari scrutinized at Naruto's face. Naruto was turning red and he started to sweat. "Is that it?" Hikari asked unsatisfied.

"Umm, yyeah." Naruto stuttered.

Hikari knew he was lying; it didn't take a genus to figure that out. So Hikari decided to forget it.

"Fine I don't want to know." Hikari shrugged it off.

"Yeah but now I want to know! Naruto tell me what idiotic thing you did or else." Sakura threatened.

"Ahh, I was looking at a magazine with umm girls…" Naruto started.

Sakura quickly covered her ears. **"Ahh, don't tell me. You pervert."**

"Well you wanted him to tell you." Hikari pointed out.

Sakura gave Hikari an evil glare. "OK I'm shutting up." Hikari quickly replied and looked away.  
"Man you remind me of Anko."

"How do you know Anko?" Sakura questioned.

"I live with her." There was a moment of silence as this new information was processed through their heads.

"**What!! You live with that crazy lady!!" **Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"She was one of the proctors of the chunin exams." Sakura replied. "She's as nuts as Naruto and that's saying something."

"Oh Anko isn't that bad. Even though on the first day I arrived there, I was buried under rumble twice." Everyone just stared at Hikari. "Don't ask. It's a long story. She's a little psychotic but she's an awesome roommate." Hikari defended.

"Yeah sure." Naruto mumbled unconvinced.

Hikari laughed. Sakura looked at her and smiled. She was happy that Hikari was so happy. Before Hikari would be to herself and no one really wanted her around but now Sakura always looks forward to see her everyday. "Sakura, you ok?" Hikari asked waving her hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." she smiled. "Are you up for a walk?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Sakura helped Hikari up and the four of them went for a walk to no where in particular. "So how was your practice?"

Naruto answered before anyone else could. "Great! I think I have gotten stronger than the last time you saw me." He smiled.

'_Oh what ever' _Sakura thought. "It was fine."

"How about you Sasuke? Are you alright?" Hikari asked.

"…yeah, why?"

"Well you seemed distracted, that's all."

'_Why would she care?' _"Mind your own business."

Hikari looked down. "Sorry, I was just concerned." _'I knew I shouldn't have brought it up.'_

Sasuke looked at her and ignored her.

"**Hey, be nice you jerk!"** Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"It's ok Naruto." Hikari said quietly. "He's right; it's none of my business." Everyone was silent.

Sakura quickly decided to change the topic to get rid of the uncomfortable silence. "So Hikari, did you ever go to Ino's flower shop?"

Sakura and Naruto mostly talked while Hikari made little side comments. They told her of their previous missions and other interesting information. Sasuke was thinking to himself and wasn't really paying attention to any of them. _'Lately I have been distracted. The cursed mark was burning last night again. But at practice it stopped. The pain comes and goes. It's becoming a nuisance.'_

Soon the sky turned dark and it was getting late. They stopped walking and Sakura had to leave.

"I have to go. My mom wants me to do some laundry. Bye Hikari. Bye Sasuke." Sakura didn't say bye to Naruto for some strange reason. She probably was mad from the perverted thing he did earlier but either way Naruto said goodbye.

"**Bye Sakura!"** Naruto yelled**. "Oh my gosh, I forgot that I have to meet Iruka Sensei, bye Hikari. Cya later Sasuke."** Naruto ran off toward the ramen shop.

Hikari and Sasuke were left alone. "Well I have to go this way." Hikari pointed.

"So do I." Sasuke replied. "Oh"

They walked together in silence. _'Did I her feelings?' _Sasuke thought.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke ventured. He normally saw her happy or quiet but she seemed upset.

"Yeah." Hikari replied. "I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

Hikari smiled. "It's fine. It really wasn't any of my business."

Even though Sasuke apologized he still felt something was wrong. He couldn't do anything about it so he just kept walking. As they walked on, they both noticed that there was someone leaning on a tree up ahead. Hikari had a pretty good idea who that was. Sasuke stared at the suspicious figure knowing who it was already.

"Hey Hikari, haven't seen ya lately?" Ryu said calmly.

Hikari didn't reply. She just stared at him and then looked away. Ryu started to walk towards them as Sasuke stepped in front Hikari. Ryu saw this act of defense and stopped about 5 feet from them.

"Uchiha, don't interfere."

"Why don't you just high tail it out of here."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Don't kid yourself. Just leave. You're a waste of my time." Sasuke simply said.

"Alright Uchiha, maybe I should teach you a lesson."

Sasuke stepped forward but Hikari grabbed his arm gently. "Sasuke, don't. I don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"You know what; I'm not going to waste my energy on the likes of you. You better watch your back." Ryu sneered. Hikari didn't know if that threat was directed at Sasuke or herself but either way Sasuke replied back.

"And you, yours." Sasuke replied. Ryu growled under his breath and left them alone once again.

"You know you're not on a mission anymore. You don't have to defend me." Hikari started to walk away. Sasuke just stared at her then followed. The reminder of the walk was silent. When they reached the apartments Hikari turned around and faced Sasuke.

"You didn't have to walk me back, I capable of doing that myself."

"I live right next door."

"Oh, I never realized that." Hikari grinned to herself. "Well thanks and all." Hikari started to walk through the doors.

"Hikari" Sasuke spoke softly. Hikari froze and turned back around to face Sasuke." I defended you because I was taught to defend those who can't defend themselves."

Hikari at was shocked. She was about to say something but he continued.

"The fact is that you are weak and can't do anything about."

Hikari just stared at Sasuke in disbelief. "Cya" and Sasuke walked home.

'_I can't believe he just said that! That jerk!!'_

Hikari stalked off to Anko's room thinking about what Sasuke said. She always thought Sasuke was ok but now she really disliked him at the moment. How dare he tell her she was a weakling. She wanted to get him back now. She wasn't a violate or revengeful but she was going to get him back one way or an other. She just had to think of a plan that would get him angry.Sadly Hikari had no time to devise her plan because her hands soon would be full.

As she walked into the apartment she found a very drunk Anko. _'Oh boy, this is going to be trouble.' _she thought knowing that Anko was already nuts when she was sober. Anko seemed to just notice that Hikari was at the door.

"**Hikari!** hiccup Haven't seen you since…I don't remember. **Ha!!!"**

"Anko are you drunk?"

"Me?" hiccup Anko smiled. "Noooooooo" she said like a little mischievous child. hiccup

"Yeah that's what I thought." Hikari sighed. She scanned the whole room to see the damage that has been done. "How much sake did you not drink, Anko?"

"**What sake, where?"** Anko quickly spun around which wasn't a good idea because as soon as she did that, she fell down. When she landed on the floor, an empty bottle of sake rolled out from under the couch.

Then there was a voice coming from the floor. **"Be quiet you crazy woman!!!"**

"**Hey Bert, come up here and say that to my face why don't'cha." **Anko yelled at the floor. It was a pretty pathetic sight to see a ninja like Anko, drunk, and yelling at the floor. Hikari quickly went over to Anko. **"Sorry Bert!" **Hikari apologized.

"Anko, I think it's time for bed."

"**What! Bed? Yeah right!" **Anko yelled.

Hikari sighed heavily. "What did I do to deserve this?" Then all of a sudden she received a tackle hug from Anko which wind up Anko and Hikari on the floor. Hikari was being squashed under Anko.

"**Anko! Get off me! **Anko?" Apparently Anko passed out right then and there.

Hikari managed to release herself from under Anko and carried her to bed. _'I wonder what caused her to drink so much.' _(The bears made the playoffs, that's why. LOL, J/K)

Hikari put two aspirin and a glass of water next to her bed for when she wakes up.

Hikari smiled to herself. "She'll need that for the massive hangover tomorrow."

* * *

Please review! 


	16. Chapter 15 Hangover

Thank you for reviewing!

**punkrocker22: Bears are going to the Superbowl!! (Hoot Hoot!)**

**uchiha hikari: Yeah, that's Sasuke for ya.**

**Hibiki-chan: Hope you like the chapter.**

**LittleAngel22493: Thanks for the compliment. Enjoy.**

**-Asa-Hoshi-(wipes sweat off forehead) phew. The pixie sticks, sodas, and the fish&chips worked. I..I mean...(silence) Look! (points) it's a cricket! I hope you like the chapter! (runsaway)**

**Procrastinating Pyro:Thanks for telling me about the grammer. I kind of rushed the last chapter and probably over looked some things. I hiope there are less mistakes in this chapter. I wish your friends luck then. I hope you like the chapter.**

**KrazyAsian9: Thank you for the...compliment.(Smiles) I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Anime-Kunoichi: I'm glad you've updated your story. I like Amy. Here's the next chapter.**

**Naruto's-Love: Yeah, Sasuke is a jerk. But what are we going to do about it? (laughs) I got an idea, well maybe Hikari does.**

**animelover111: Thanks for your suggestion but when I read it I have like half way done through the chapter. I like your idea. But this story is rated K+ and Hikari isn't that kind of person. **

* * *

"**Ugh, my head!" **Anko complained as she held an ice pack to her head. Anko was sitting in the kitchen along with Hikari who was reading some book. 

"Did you know a hangover is caused by lack of hydration? Alcohol dehydrates you. If you had at least a cup of water each time you had a shot of sake, you wouldn't have a hangover. But if you try to hydrate yourself now, you'll get a worse headache than you already had." Hikari said as she was still reading her book.

"I don't care, why didn't you tell me this before?" Anko moaned as she massaged her temples. "If you are so smart, how do I get rid of this freakin hangover?"

"Only time will get rid of your hangover." Hikari said as she took a sip of her glass of milk.

"Grrr, shut up you know it all!" Anko winced. "OW my head." Anko folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

"Hey, don't get all snippy at me. I didn't make you drink until you'll lost control. I'm opposed to drinking." Hikari put her hands together on the table.

Anko mumbled something like "goody goody" or something close to that. Hikari leaned closer to hear what she said.

"What was that Anko?"

"Nothing." she replied. "I feel like crap." Hikari laughed in the background. "Ugh, and I have work too." Anko complained.

Hikari started to walk to the pantry and take out a can of soup. "No you don't. I called in for you and said that you weren't feeling to well. So you have the day off."

"Oh you're so nice." Anko smiled.

"Yup, now go lay down in bed. I'll make you some soup ok?" Hikari pat Anko on the head and watched as Anko slow walk to her room. Hikari then turned her attention back to cooking the chicken noodle soup. After the soup was done, she carried it to Anko who was already asleep. Hikari smiled to herself and put the soup on the night stand next to her bed for when she wakes up. Hikari left the room and headed to the kitchen to clean the pot she had used. When she entered the kitchen, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and collapsed on the floor. She put her hands over her heart to try to stop the pain but it was futile. She started to breathe deeply. She closed her eyes as the pain shot through her and suddenly left. Hikari was gasping for air on the floor. _'Where did that come from? That was like really bad heart burn. When was that appointment again? Oh yeah, it's tomorrow.' _Hikari slowly gets up and makes sure she is alright and quickly cleans the kitchen. Then she headed towards the shower. She took a quick shower and got dressed.

Hikari decided to let Anko have some peace and quiet so she left for work ignoring what just happened in the kitchen. Today was really hot outside. The sun was shining bright and it was really humid out. _'I feel so drowsy all of a sudden. Stupid weather, I hate it when it's this hot. I feel really dizzy.'_

Hikari walked over to a big shady tree and laid down under it. _'Maybe if I close my eyes a little bit.' _Hikari then fell to sleep.

"Hikari" Hikari heard someone call her name but it was faint. "Hikari" Who was calling her name, it was getting annoying. "Hikari" Hinata was next to Hikari pushing her to wake her up. Finally Hikari opened her eyes.

"Huh? "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hikari questioned.

"I was on my way to practice when I saw you here. Are you ok? You're all sweaty and red"

"What?" Hikari looked all dazed and confused.

"Are you all right?" Hinata repeated. Hinata was unsure if Hikari was alright and gave her a concerned look. "I saw you sleeping under the tree tossing and turning. Do you have a fever?" Hinata placed her hand over Hikari's forehead. Hikari moved away from her hand and put her own hand on her head.

"I'm fine. What time is it?" Hikari looked up Hinata.

"It's half past noon. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm ok. But I think I'm gonna be late for work." Hikari gets herself up. Hinata just stares at her.

"I think you should go home, Hikari."

"Naw, I'll be fine but you're going to be late too. I'll see you later. Buh-bye" Hikari waved as she walked away towards town.

'_I hope Hikari is alright. I wish she would go home and rest but.. Oh no I'm late!' _Hinata took off running to where her team was training today.

At Sasuke's house

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. Sasuke was breathing heavily, he put his hand to his forehead, thinking of the same nightmare he has been having for months now.

"Damn nightmares." Sasuke got up went to the shower. As he was showering an image of last events popped up in his mind. _'Last night'_

_Flash back_

"_Hikari" Sasuke spoke softly. Hikari froze and turned back around to face Sasuke." I defended you because I was taught to defend those who can't defend themselves."_

_Hikari at was shocked. She was about to say something but he continued. _

"_The fact is that you are weak and can't do anything about."_

_Hikari just stared at Sasuke in disbelief._

_End of flashback_

'_That's what I said but did I really mean it? That look on her face, she was upset. Good. If she ignores me, I ignore her. I can't get close to anyone.' _

Sasuke finished his shower and got dressed and left his house. He saw Hikari leave the apartment complex and walk to town. Sasuke watched her for a second and turned went in the opposite direction.

'_She's probably going to work.' _About 5 seconds later, Sasuke realized that he was going the wrong way for practice. So he decided to take the long way, it wasn't like he was going to be late.

Hikari was in the back of the ramen place washing bowls. Hikari sighed. "I only have to endure this until 5, and then I'll go see everyone and go to bed. At least today is slow and easy. No one wants to eat ramen on a really hot, humid day like today."

After she was done she walked over to the training fields. Suddenly her vision got blurred and she started stumbling. _'I don't feel so good.' _"Come on Hikari, get a grip." Hikari said to herself.

She took a couple of deep breaths and continued to walk on. She finally found Ino's team along with Sakura's team training. She walked over to them and stood next to Asuma and Kakashi.

"Hey Hikari" Kakashi and Asuma welcomed.

"Hey what's up?" Hikari smiled.

"Nothing really, we decided to train together today." Asuma replied.

"So I see."

Ino then noticed that Hikari was here and ran up to her. "Hey Hikari, how are ya?" Ino happily said.

"Good and yourself."

"Great!! Shikamaru beat Naruto in a spar. It was awesome!" Hikari smiled and looked at an uncaring Shikamaru.

"Great job Shikamaru." Hikari congratulated.

Shikamaru just sighed. "Whatever, it was a waste of energy really."

"You know, you shouldn't go off wasting your energy like you do. You make everyone else seem so lazy." Hikari joked.

Ino started to laugh. Shikamaru just folded his arms and closed his eyes and pretended he didn't hear anything.

"You can do it Sasuke!" shouted Sakura. Hikari looked over to Sasuke who was trying to practice his fire jutsu. _'This is my chance to get him back.'_

"Come on Sasuke, concentrate." Kakashi said.

Sasuke jumped back from the stump, breathing hard and sweating.

"Wow, is that all an Uchiha can do?"

Sasuke looked over to the source of the insult to find it was said by Hikari. Everyone was surprised she had said some thing so criticizing, to Sasuke!

"Hikari, that's not nice." Sakura shouted at her.

"I always thought Uchiha's had more to offer, I guess you prove me wrong." Sasuke just stared at her getting angry. _'What did she say?'_

"I'm warning you Hikari, stop it." Sakura was getting ticked.

Hikari just ignored Sakura and walked over to Sasuke. "Or is it that you're just too _weak _to measure up to the Uchiha name." Hikari put a heavy emphasis on the word weak. Everyone immediately went quiet, knowing this wasn't good. It was dangerous to make Sasuke mad.

Sasuke gave her a dark glare.

"Well Sasuke, is that all you got or do you need Naruto to do it for you." That did it. Some thing just snapped inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Move and we'll find out." Hikari gladly stepped off to the side. Sasuke looked at the stump and concentrated his chakra. _'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu.'_

Fire traveled down the chords attached from Sasuke to the stump. Within seconds, he totally disintegrated the stump to ash. Soon the air was filled with "Great job Sasuke!" and "Wow that was amazing" comments. But Hikari just smiled to herself. While everyone crowded around Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Hikari and she looked back.

'_She so annoying.'_

"I've got to go guys; I have to check up on Anko, cya."

"Bye" everyone replied and then continued to praise Sasuke.

As Hikari was walking home, her vision started to blur again. Hikari slowed her pace and the terrible pain from this morning had returned. She started to stagger and everything was fading to black. _'I…can't…breathe.' _Then Hikari fell to her knees and she grabbed her chest where her heart was. The pain was unbearable to endure. She wanted it to stop but it wasn't leaving her. _'Why is this happening to me?' _A tear ran down her cheek and she blacked out.

(End…….j/k)

Hikari woke up in a big bed, in a dark room. _'Ugh, where am I? How did I get here?' _Hikari tried to sit up but her body hurt so much, she had no strength to pull herself up. Then she heard a door open to the room. She tried to see who it was but it was to dark. A familiar voice came from the darkness.

"Are you ok?"

"Sasuke? Where am I?" Hikari was confused. Did Sasuke bring her here?

"My room." he said simply.

"What? How?"

_Flashback_

_After Hikari had left the group, Sasuke start his trek home when he saw Hikari lying on the ground. He picked her up and carried her to his house._

_End_

"Oh, umm, did you contact Anko? She's probably worried."

"She wasn't there, what happened to you?" Sasuke wanted to stop the small talk and get straight to the point.

The question came so quick and caught her off guard. "I got dizzy and… wait a second, why would you care anyway? Why waste your time on someone so weak like me?" Hikari was furious that he brought her here. He doesn't care about her so why bother. "And another thing, I'm still going to get you back for what you said to me, Sasuke."

"Hmp" That's all he said as he started to walk towards Hikari. Hikari didn't like when anyone approached her when she couldn't move. She doesn't trust too many people and Sasuke wasn't one of them. As he stood next to her, she tried to move away but her body was too weak to obey her command. "W-what are you doing?" She asked in a shaking tone.

Sasuke raised his hand and Hikari immediately closed her eyes, afraid what would happen next. She was prepared for the worst. Her heart was pounding through her chest; she thought for sure Sasuke could hear it.

Sasuke put his hand gently on Hikari's forehead. "You're running a fever."

Hikari's eyes shot opened and moved away from Sasuke's hand. "I'll be fine. I'll just leave now. I know you don't want me here." Hikari summoned all her remaining strength to help herself get up. As she stood up on the side of the bed and started to fall. Luckily, Sasuke catches her before she hits the floor.

"Let me go! I said I'm fine." She glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back and growled. **"Why must you refuse everyone's help?"**

"**Why must you be so cold toward everyone?" **Hikari retorted. Both Hikari and Sasuke froze. Hikari just realized what she said. "I'm sorry. I… didn't mean it." she whispered. "I better go now." Hikari then push herself off Sasuke and start to walk to the door but before she reached it she started to feel dizzy again on was about fall again but Sasuke's strong arm caught her again. He helped to his couch and sat her down. "You're so annoying." Sasuke stated.

He heard Hikari crying. _'Oh great! Did I make her cry? Good going Sasuke!' _"Hikari"

Hikari was looking down crying. "Sasuke, I don't want to go back to the apartment." Sasuke stared at her, listening to every word.

"I don't want to be alone." She looked at him with tears running down her face, and then looked away. Sasuke couldn't stand it when anyone cried. Crying shows how weak a person is but he really hated to see Hikari cry. Then she mumbled some thing. "Can I stay here?"

Sasuke took his hand and gentle lead her chin towards him so their eyes would meet. He could see that she was scared of being alone. He wanted to get rid of that fear. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Ok"

Hikari was relieved and leaned on Sasuke. "Thank you" she whispered. "I'm truly sorry about what I said earlier."

"Just go to sleep." Hikari felt safe in his arms and shortly fell asleep in his arms. When Sasuke was certain she was asleep, he laid on the couch and went to get her a blanket. After he put it over her, he looked over the delicate features on her face. He moved some hair out of the way to see her face better and gazed upon her. _'She's such a nuisance. You push her away, and she comes back.'_ Sasuke smiled to himself and went to his room and changed for bed. As he laid his head down, his mind felt lighter and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

I know some of you want things to heat up and I'm just dragging the story on. But realize that this story is K+. Do you think I should change the rating on this story? Tell me what you want me to go with this story. Please review! 


	17. Chapter 16 Sleepover?

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Thank you all who helped me with what I should do!

**LittleAngel22493: You'll find that out later. Enjoy**

**Seadrance: Thanks for your review. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Naruto's-Love: Thank you so much. You make me feel so better. Enjoy.**

**Valinor's Twilight: I wasn't planning to go to sex. I don't think I'm capable of writing something like that. Thank you so much for your opinion. Hope you like the chapter.**

**KraxyAsian9: Thanks. Enjoy**

**Konpaku no Shiro: I hope you like the chapter.**

**uchiha hikari: LOL Yeah I guess he did.**

**Hibiki-chan: Enjoy the chapter.**

**star saphire: Thank you for your advice. I really appricate.**

**XxboredxX: Thank you for your review. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Raven100104: I hope you like the chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Dream_

_Sasuke is walking in a field full of blooming sakura trees. There was a gentle breeze that made the pink leaves fall all around. There was a particular cherry tree in the center of all of them which was extremely beautiful. As he gazed upon the tree he noticed someone was leaning against the trunk but was hidden from the branches and the flying leaves. He walked over to the tree to see who this person was. When he got closer the person looked up at him. It was Hikari. She slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned closer to her and then…_He woke up and sat up in his bed.

' _What was that? Why was I dreaming about her?' _(Sigh) '_ Speaking of Hikari, I wonder if she's still asleep?' _

Sasuke swung his legs over his bed and notice the smell of breakfast that permeated through out the house. _'Is that food?'_

Sasuke walked out of his room in just his boxers into the kitchen. He saw the back of Hikari's head by the stove cooking on a frying pan. He leaned against the wall behind her. "What are you doing?"

Hikari answered without turning around. "Well good morning to you too. I'm making breakfast. So sit down."

"Hmp." He decided to just sit at the end of the table that was closest to him. _'She spends one night and now she has taken over my kitchen. Well it's not like I really use anyway.' _

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke rested his head on his hand.

"Haven't you ever heard that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

"Hmp"

"Do you like your eggs sunny side up or scrambled?"

"Whatever." Sasuke stared at her back. "Why are you doing this?"

"This is my way of thanking you for letting me stay and all." Hikari continued cooking their breakfast. Hikari didn't mind cooking; she cooked for Anko all the time.

Sasuke just remembered why she had to stay in the first place.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am."

Sasuke then watched Hikari cook the eggs and put them on a plate. She walked over to the table and handed it to him and she sat down across from him. They ate in silence and after Hikari took the plates and quickly washed them. _'Wait a second, is Sasuke only in his boxers?' _Hikari glanced back at Sasuke who was staring out the window. Hikari blushed and quickly turned around before Sasuke saw her. _'Oh brother, and how did I miss that? Jeez, he could have at least put on a shirt, not that I don't mind but… Ah!! Bad thoughts. Think about washing the plates!' _Hikari scrubbed harder on an already clean plate.

Sasuke saw her when she was turning her head back around and smirked. He got up and went to his room to change into some clothes. After he was done, he and Hikari walked back to Anko's apartment. When they approached the door Hikari turned around to face Sasuke.

"Thanks for everything."

"It's fine."

"Ok, see ya later then. Bye!"

"Cya"

Hikari turned back around and went up to the apartment. When she got to the apartment, she looked for any signs of Anko. _'Where could have she had gone?'_

When Hikari walked into the kitchen, she spotted a note of the fridge. _"Went on mission, thanks for the soup! Back by tomorrow night. Love you!'_

'_Gee, thanks for letting me know, Anko.' _Hikari decided to leave the apartment since there is nothing to do there. She went back down stairs and walked toward the Hokage's office. _'Well I guess I should go to that appointment.'_

Hikari made her way to Tsunade's office door. She knocked softly and waited for a reply.

"Come in" Tsunade answered as she was doing some important paper work. She looked up and smiled. "Hikari! Nice to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. I'm here for that appointment." Hikari reminded.

"Yes, come with me please." Tsunade got up from her desk and lead Hikari down the hall to another door. "Sit on the table please."

Hikari did as she was told and jumped up on the table as Tsunade was getting some needles and a stethoscope ready. "Has anything abnormal been happening to you?" Tsunade had a clip board ready to record any information.

"I haven't been feeling well lately. Sometimes I'd get dizzy and my chest would start to hurt and then I black out."

"**What!** Why didn't you come sooner?" Tsunade sounded really upset.

"I'm sorry, but you're Hokage and must be swamped with important things. I don't want to interrupt your work."

"Hikari, as Hokage my first priority is to care for the people in the village. You are part of our village. You must come to me if there is something wrong. Otherwise when you do finally come to me, it might be too late."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Now I want to do a few tests and then you'll be done."

* * *

Sasuke was walking to practice thinking about last night. _'What did she black out from? Why didn't she want to be at her apartment?_

_Flashback_

"_I don't want to be alone." She looked at him with tears running down her face, and then looked away. Sasuke couldn't stand it when anyone cried. Crying shows how weak a person is but he really hated to see Hikari cry. Then she mumbled some thing. "Can I stay here?"_

_End_

'_What was she afraid of?' _

"**Hey Sasuke!"** Sakura yelled from about 10 feet away.

"Hn"

"How are you doing?" Sakura questioned.

"Fine"

'_Well he could ask me how I'm doing at least.' _Sakura thought angrily.

Naruto arrived just as Sakura was finishing her thought. "Hey Sakura! How are you doing?"

"**None of your business!"** Sakura practically bit his head off. Naruto jumped back a bit from the sharp response. Sakura sighed. "Hey, does anyone know if Hikari is going to come today?"

"I'm not sure but she normally shows up. Why do you want to know?" Naruto recovered from her earlier response.

"I need to ask her something."

"Well, don't worry too much. I'm sure she'll pop up sooner or later."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah"

* * *

Back at the doctor's office, Hikari was sitting on the table waiting for Tsunade to return. They took many tests on her, from blood test to reflex test. Tsunade made her remove her bandages to see how her body was healing. Fortunately her body was healing well but it was taking longer then Tsunade would have like it. But by next week, she will be able to take off the nasty, uncomfortable bandages. After about 10 minutes, Tsunade finally returned. 

"We'll get your blood test results tomorrow. I think we did enough testing on you for today."

"What! There can't be possibly anymore tests. I had already five needles piercing my skin today. I don't need anymore holes in my body thank you very much."

Tsunade laughed at her. _'After everything that has happened to her, she still acts like a little kid.' _"Oh don't worry about it. You're a big girl. These little old needles don't scare you, do they?" she teased.

"No, it's just after the second one; my arm feels like it's killing me. I'm going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow." Hikari groaned. Tsunade smiled and quickly skimmed over her clip board to see if she had missed anything.

"Hikari, did you tell Anko about your condition."

Hikari bit her lower lip. "It hasn't come up yet, she's…busy."

Tsunade paused and stared at her. Why wouldn't Hikari tell Anko her condition? Did she think that Anko didn't care? Tsunade walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Hikari looked up. "I think you should tell her. I think she would like to know so she could help you."

Hikari smiled and nodded. "I will, I promise."

"Good"

"Am I done now?"

Tsunade smirked. "What, you don't want to spend all day with me?"

"Today is Sunday. It's my day off. I don't feel like doing boring paper work."

"You're not the only one. You're done but if you get dizzy again or feel strange, I want you to come straight to me, got it?"

"Yes. Bye!" Hikari got up and moved as fast as she could out of the doctor's office and into the forest.

"Finally I'm out of there! Now, what to do now." Hikari pondered. She decided she could either go home to an empty apartment, or find someone to hangout with for awhile. She liked the second choice much better. So she started to explore the forest, hoping to find someone. It wasn't long before she was greeted by Lee.

"**Ah! Hikari, how are you doing on such a glorious day?"**

All of Lee's, Ino's, Hinata's and Sakura's team were sitting under a big tree just talking. When Lee called out to Hikari, everyone turned their attention to her. Hikari blushed and got a little nervous, she hates being the center of attention.

"Umm, fine. And yourself?"

"**I'm doing great!"**

"Hikari come over here and sit with us." Sakura called, motioning Hikari to sit where all the girls were. Hikari walked over and sat between Tenten and Hinata.

"Good, now we have Hikari on our side." Ino bragged to the guys.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked to Hinata but Tenten answered.

"We're trying to prove that men don't have to do everything for women, that women are fully capable of doing things on their own." Hikari nodded.

As Tenten finished the explanation Shikamaru started to talk. "Girls are weaker, more emotional, and complain way too much. Men are right to the point and don't complain. Women are troublesome."

Ino retaliated. "Well men are ignorant, e-go maniac pigs! We only complain when you stupid men don't pay attention. **Shikamaru are you listening to me?"** Shikamaru looked away and closed his eyes and mumbled something that sound like troublesome woman.

"Hmp, women are nothing without guys. Notice that there are always male leaders in packs. Males are stronger and wiser. Otherwise the female would have been the leader." Kiba joined in.

"Also women always bite our heads off if we don't do simple things like open the door for them or pull out a chair for them. Aren't they fully capable of pulling the chair out themselves?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's not our fault we like to be treated nicely every once in awhile." Sakura defended.

"Treated? You mean pampered. You complain that men should let women do what they like but most women choose to let men decide what goes because that is the proper way." Hikari didn't know that Neji was participating in this type of conversation. This was a topic she thought he wouldn't be interested in. But she concluded that Neji was only in this argument to see Tenten all worked up. That meanie.

"That was along time ago. Women like to do things on their own, even in relationships. Without the guy's decision being final."

"The guy's decision isn't final. It's prone to change." Neji scoffed.

"Then why do guys assume what they say goes in a relationship?" Tenten glared at Neji.

"Because as the man, we feel that it's our duty. A real man takes care of his family and knows what's best. That's why." Shikamaru answered.

"Well women now are capable in doing things on their own. We can order our own food now." Ino barked.

"That brings up another point. Women can't order for themselves. They take way too long. It's better if we just order for you. That's what real men do." Shikamaru replied.

Hikari was sick of this topic and decided to jump in. "Well if you were a real man, you wouldn't be threatened by a woman who knows what she wants." The whole group went silent and stared at Hikari. Shikamaru, Neji, or Kiba didn't know how to reply to that.

"**In your face" "Good one Hikari" **All the girls cheered.

Hikari smiled and looked over to Neji and Shikamaru. Neji just closed his eyes and smirked to himself and Shikamaru was still in shock that he had lost the debate. Naruto was laughing his head off and Sasuke stared at Hikari and also smirked. When the girls were done gloating to the boys, Sakura tapped Hikari on the shoulder.

"Hey, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are sleeping over and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Yeah Hikari, it will be fun." Ino persuaded.

"Sleep over? Tell me, what do you do at a sleep over?"

"Well we do girl stuff like do each others makeup and talk." Sakura blushed when she said the word "talk" and Hikari noticed it.

"When you say talk, you mean talk about…boys." Sakura, Tenten, and Ino nodded.

"When you mean boys, you mean…Sasuke." Hikari sighed.

Ino and Sakura blushed a light shade of red.

"I don't want to stay up half the night talking about Sasuke." Hikari looked over to Sasuke, who was listening. "No offense Sasuke, I think you're cool and all but I get enough of you during the day. I don't think I be able to handle hearing about you for 24 hours straight."

"**What! How can you not wanna talk about Sasuke?" **Ino and Sakura yelled in unison.

"Easy, I go to sleep or read a book." Hikari shrugged. "And for your information, I'm not interested in Sasuke or anyone for the matter in that way." Ino and Sakura gasped. It was like a sin to dislike Sasuke. Hikari was lucky that they were her friend otherwise it would have gotten really ugly.

"Wow, I think Hikari is the first girl to not like Sasuke." Naruto whispered to Shikamaru and then looked over to Sasuke. He didn't really seem to care.

"We won't just talk about Sasuke. We'll talk about other things too." Tenten added.

"You mean Neji." Hikari muttered so only she could hear. Tenten blushed. "Hikari!"

"Besides, I don't think your parent will approve of this." Hikari was trying to come up with some excuse.

"Hikari, I explained to my mom that everything that was said about you, are all rumors. "My mom would like to meet you. Please come, it will be so much fun."

Hikari was thinking about it. Anko wasn't home yet but she would let Hikari go. Hikari had to make up her mind. "Ok I'll come." They all smiled and immediately took Hikari by the arm and led her to Sakura's house.

* * *

Please review! 


	18. Chapter 17 Sudoku

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing!

**Seadrance: Yay, Sasuke plushie! I'd love to read your story! I love to read. Yay more stories. jumps around I've noticed that you write Harry potter fics before and didn't realize you started a Naruto fic.smacks hand (bad girl) I'm glad you asked me to read it. I feel special now. tear slides down cheekWell enjoy my story! I'll be reviewing yours.**

**LittleAngel22493: Thanks for the review!**

**Valinor's Twilight: Thanks. Enjoy!**

**Naruto's Love: Thank you for your review!**

**Hibiki-chan: grins I know. Thank you for reviewing!**

**XxboredxX: The boys sadly won't get a visit this time. But thanks for your idea, I might use it later on. Enjoy.**

**-Asa-Hoshi-: Oh my gosh! Are you ok? I'm still going to give you sympathy anyway because that is how I am. i like being bothered. I have sisters, I'm quite used to it. I hope you feel better soon. looks away Darn it, she still remembers the battle duckies thing. looks back with a smile Get well soon! **

**Anime-Kunoichi: Thanks for your review!**

* * *

Naruto was lying on a branch, staring into the clouds. Sasuke was at the bottom of the tree, sitting down with his eyes closed. Sakura was still at her sleepover and so they were waiting for her to come for practice. 

"Hey Sasuke, do you think Hikari is alright?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and thought about the question. "Hn" Then he closed his eyes again.

"I mean about her injuries, they should be healed by now, right?"

'_Her wounds are serious. It would take some time for her to heal. But what caused those wounds in the first place?'_

As Naruto continued talking, Sakura finally walked up to them. She seemed a bit exhausted, as if she didn't have enough sleep. Well sleepovers aren't really for sleeping. Most people actually stay up longer than they sleep.

"Hey guys" yawns "How are you guys?"

Naruto jumped down from the tree. "We're great! How was your sleepover, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled to herself. "It was interesting."

Last night

In Sakura's room, Ino and Tenten were sitting on the floor in their pj's. Ino was braiding Tenten's long hair as Tenten was reading some magazine. Sakura was finished painting Hikari's nails and was painting her own now. Hikari and Hinata were lying on Sakura's bed. Hikari was watching how Ino was brushing Tenten's hair while Hinata was looking through another magazine.

"Oh Sasuke is so hot!" Ino squealed.

"Oh brother" Hikari sighed. She knew this was going to happen. All she was hearing Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Of course Tenten was bringing up Neji too, but Hikari didn't really want to talk about them. So she just pretended to be listening.

"Don't you like them even a little?" Tenten asked

"As friends, nothing more."

Tenten just shook her head and looked back at the magazine. Hikari could see that she was looking at an article that contained a series of questions about love.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked out loud.

Sakura and Ino answered yes very quickly. "Well what about you Hinata?"

"Well I don't know. I guess I do."

"It's either you do or don't. Which is it?" Ino asked.

"Then yes, I do. What about you Hikari? Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Hikari starred at the floor. "Love at first sight? I don't know"

"Oh don't worry. It just hasn't happened to you yet." Sakura assured.

"Oh, will I now?" Hikari smiled. "And how will I know that?"

"When you see the person, you'll fall madly in love with them." Sakura started to get all starry eyed.

"That's called being infatuated, it's just puppydog love. It won't last."

"I refuse to believe that. Sasuke is my only true love no matter what you say." Ino snapped. Sakura then gave her a really evil glare. _'Oh no she didn't.'_

"That is what I also don't believe." Ino stared at Hikari, shocked she said that.

"What do you mean?" Ino questioned.

"I don't believe that there is only one person in the whole world that you must spend the rest of your life with. There are a lot of people; it's just who you meet first and their impression on you." Ino relaxed a bit.

"Well lucky that Sasuke was first." Hikari just turned on to her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Ok next question, you're torn by two, which would you choose, the one you love or the one that loves you?" Tenten again asked.

"Duh, the one that I love. I always get what I want." Ino said proudly.

"Yeah but what if that person doesn't love you back?" Sakura questioned.

"What's not to love? Once they realize what a great person I am, he'll fall for me. Besides I wouldn't want to be stuck with someone who I don't love." Ino said.

"Which would you choose Tenten?"

"Same as you. Sakura?"

"The one that loves me. You can always grow to love that person. Hinata?"

Hinata blushed at the thought. "I don't know."

Sakura smiled asked, "Hinata, are you thinking of Naruto?"

Hinata turned as red as a tomato, answering Sakura's question. Everyone else smiled at how shy Hinata was.

"He's not bad, if you like trouble makers." Tenten pointed out. "What about you Hikari?"

"I don't know." Hikari paused for a second. _'I only loved my parents, not anyone else. I don't really remember what it felt like to be loved.' _"Maybe neither. Why be with someone that doesn't love you or with someone you don't love."

"Come on Hikari, just choose one."

"I don't know. Either way, it doesn't matter."

Hinata looked over to Hikari. "What do you mean?"

"As a custom in the Migashiba clan, the father chooses the suitor for his child. You were not allowed to date unless the parents were around and approved. Girls were not allowed to be in the presents of boys or alone with a boy without a family member. Not that the boys couldn't be trusted, but the girl was to alluring or something. But times changed and the family started to be killed off. My parent's marriage was arranged to bring the family back and to pass on special traits. My mother didn't want to be forced into a marriage she didn't want and thought it was cruel of her father to make her marry someone she hardly knew. My father was the same way. But when my mother and father met and got to know each other, they realized that they loved each other and it worked out for them." Hikari sighed. "I remember a long time ago, when I was a toddler, my mom said I could marry who ever I wish. My father reacted as all fathers do when he hears such things. He said not to talk about marriage until I'm much older. In his world, I'm his baby that would stay little forever. Besides, he always said, you're too good for any of them. I will decide if they are good enough for you." Hikari paused.

Everyone looked at her with a sadden expression. This was the first time Hikari ever talked about her parents, so they weren't about to interrupt. Hikari took a sharp breath in and continued.

"That's why I said I'm not going to marry, my father is gone. A lot has happened since he was alive. And now I don't feel good enough for anyone." Hikari was holding her knees close to her chest. Her voice was filled with sorrow but she refused to break down and cry. "They were the only ones I truly loved. I refuse to love anyone anymore, I don't want…to be hurt like that again." Hikari said in a serious tone.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other. Tenten stared at the floor and Hinata stared at Hikari. They didn't know what to do. Should they comfort her, or should they leave her alone?

Sakura got up and hugged Hikari. Hikari was shocked and Sakura felt it. "Hikari, it's okay now. We won't ever hurt you." Hikari at first resisted the hug but the rested her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"I know none of you will." Hikari smiled. Sakura released her from the hug and looked at her.

"Good"

Everyone smiled, everyone was at ease. No one dared ask Hikari more about her parents but they knew that Hikari really loved them. Nor did they ask why she thought she wasn't good enough for anyone. Who knows what happened to her. "Well, who wants ice cream?" Tenten asked happily. They all started to laugh and ran to the kitchen to get some ice cream.

The rest of the night went smoothly. They talked about various things like how Sasuke looks when he is tired and sweaty, when he's thinking and they tried to image him with no shirt; Hikari knew what he looked like but didn't tell and just listened to Ino's vivid imagination. Soon after that they talked about Neji, which was kind of strange with Hinata being his cousin and them talking about him. After all of that Tenten put in "Pirate of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" on.

Hikari and Hinata fell asleep during the movie but Ino, Sakura and Tenten stayed until about two am, talking about how hot Johnny Depp was.

Present

"Sakura? Are you there? Hello." Naruto was waving his hand in front of her face trying to bring her back to reality.

Sakura snapped back at Naruto. "What!"

"I asked what was so interesting and you started to day dream."

"Oh, well this morning when I woke up Hikari wasn't in my room. So I got up to look for her. Guess where she was?"

"Umm, in the bathroom?" Naruto guessed.

"No, she was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with my mom drinking tea with her, talking.

Naruto just stared at her and laughed.

"It's a joke. What kind of friend wakes up at 5 in the morning and ditches you to hang with your mom?" Sakura asked in a disgusted manner.

"Apparently Hikari does. What were they talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Hikari said they were talking about me. They didn't say anything bad, but still it's wrong to wake and find your friend hanging with your mom, talking about you. Jeez. But my mom really likes her and actually told me that I should hang out with her more. She's a good influence, she said."

"Well, where is everyone now?"

"Hikari left around nine and everyone else was gone by noon. Hikari said she would meet up with us later." Sakura yawns again. "I hope Kakashi doesn't come for like another hour so I could…" Poof Kakashi finally arrived.

"Yo, are you ready for practice." He smiled under his mask.

"..sleep." Sakura did an anime fall. _'When we want him here, he shows up late. But when we don't want him to pop up, he does anyway.'_

An hour into practice, Hikari showed up with a book and a pen in her hand. She walked next to Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi!" She said cheerfully.

Kakashi was reading his book and looked up to greet her. "Hey, I overheard that the sleepover was good."

"Yeah, it was fun."

"What'cha got there?" He pointed to the book that Hikari was holding.

"This is my sudoku book."

"Sudoku?"

"Yup, they are so fun to do. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Once or twice."

"Do you know how to play?"

"Nope"

"Would you like to learn?"

"Sure, why not."

"Ok, the object is to get 1-9 in a box and in a row without a number repeated. In order to do that, you use the numbers already given to you to solve what number goes where. Those numbers determine what numbers may and may not be filled. Here, I'll give you an example."

Hikari opened her book and sat next to Kakashi so he could see. "See how there is two 5's in these two rows and in the two different boxes. The 5's show that, the 5 in this box, can't go in any of these squares. Here's another 5 in the bottom box that eliminates this square so the 5 must go here, since there is a 2 in one of the squares where a 5 can go."

Kakashi watched as everything seemed to match up.

"Interesting"

"Do you want to try one on your own?"

"Sure" Kakashi pocketed his book and took the book from Hikari and continued on the one they started together. As he was trying to solve the puzzle, he realized how much you had to think about what number goes where. But it was very entertaining.

Hikari watched Kakashi work on the puzzle, making suggestions and giving him some tips.

"This is very fun."

"You can keep it; I have two more at the apartment. When you're bored just take out the book and do a couple of puzzles."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

At the end of practice, Kakashi had completed the puzzle.

"Hey Hikari" Sakura smiled. "Sensei, what are you doing?"

"Sudoku"

"Wow, he's not reading his porn book. Hikari _is_ a good influence." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura.

'_She actually got him to put his book away?'_ Sasuke thought.

Hikari smiled at them. "Hey, sorry I had to leave early. I had work and I had to check in with Anko."

"It's fine. So how's Anko?"

Hikari's face fell and saddened. "I don't know. I can't find her. Do any of you know where Anko is?"

* * *

I wonder where Anko is? Please review! 


	19. Cuddles?

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Naruto's-Love: You'll fine out. Enjoy!**

**Hibiki-chan: Oh come on. I'm sure that you can solve at leat one. They are really fun! Enjoy the chapter!**

**LittleAngel22493: That's not good! Drinking is bad! Enjoy the chapter.**

**uchiha hikari: Good luck. **

**punkrocker22: Yup. No more porn!**

**-Asa-Hoshi-: well I hope you feel better (laughs nervously) Enjoy!**

**Valinor's Twilight: Thanks for reviewing**

**sorrowangel82: Yeah it's Sasuke and Hikari. Thanks for the review!**

**wolfs pack: Sudoku's are so fun. Thanks for your review!**

**KrazyAsian9: You'll fine out. Enjoy!**

**star saphire: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Anime-Kunoichi: Thanks! Enjoy**

**XxboredxX: Thank you. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Anko? Umm, no sorry." Sakura said. "But I'm sure she's alright." 

"Yeah" Hikari said sullenly. "Ok then, I'm going to the Hokage's office to file. Maybe she knows where Anko is." Hikari put on a smile.

"Later, do you want to hang out?" Naruto asked. Hikari turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Sure, I'll meet up with you guys later. Cya" She waved and walked away, to start her work at the office.

Her mind was heavy with the thought of Anko gone. It was safe to say that Hikari was worried about Anko. But Anko is an adult, according to the law she is, and could stay out all she wanted. Hikari found herself making Anko excuses for her absence. _'Why am I so worried about her? It's not like she has to check in with me or anything. No, scratch that, she does!'_

Before she knew it, Hikari arrived at the office. She walked to Tsunade's office to ask about Anko. When she approached the door, she heard voices on the other side. Hikari knew it was rude to eavesdrop so she resisted the urge and knocked on the door. The voices ceased and Tsunade's voice broke through the silence. "Come in"

Hikari walked in to find Tsunade talking with a worn out Anko. She looked like a dog chewed her up and spat her out.

"Anko!"

Anko looked up and smiled. "Hey Hikari, what's up?"

"I'm fine. Did you just get back?"

She snickered and put her hand behind her head. "Yeah, I'm just reporting back. It was successful." Anko put her thumbs up.

"Oh" Hikari replied. She glanced over to Tsunade who had a strange look in her eyes. _'Something's not right.' _Hikari thought but didn't question it."I was wondering where you were."

"I'm sorry. The mission was a tiny bit longer then expected."

"I see."

"After I'm done reporting, you and I should go get something to eat. I'm famished."

"Sounds cool. I'll be filing in the record room." Hikari then bowed to Tsunade and left the room. _'There is definitely something up.' _Hikari walked her way to the record room with Shizune.

After Hikari had closed the door, Anko frowned and turned back to Tsunade. Tsunade closed her eyes and folded her hands together.

"Did it react again?"

Anko put her hand over her cursed mark. "Yeah, but it's fine now."

"I wonder if Sasuke has been experiencing the same thing." Tsunade thought out loud.

"He's planning something, I can feel it." Anko clutched her hand to a fist and her eyes narrowed.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment. I am reliving you of your missions." Anko was about to protest but Tsunade held up her hand. "Just for now. I want you to relax and contact me when it reacts again."

"Yes Hokage." Anko said while gritting her teeth and exited through the door. As soon as Anko left, Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. _'What is he thinking?'_

Anko walked through the hall with her head down, thinking. Her mind was filled with dangerous thoughts and unspoken worries. What was she going to do? She made her way, without realizing it, to the record room where Hikari was. Anko lifted her head before she called Hikari. She didn't want her to think that there was wrong and put a half hearted smile on. When she saw Hikari smile at her, her smile was then full hearted.

"Ready to go?" Hikari asked with a smile.

"Yup, let's go!"

Anko and Hikari left the office and walked into town to find somewhere to eat. They decided to eat at some random ramen place. Anko ordered the ramen and they both sat down and started to eat their ramen.

"So, what have you been up to while I was gone? Throwing wild parties?" Anko asked in a teasing voice.

"It started off with a couple of friends and then people started to show up out of the wa –zoo and yeah." Anko stared at Hikari for a moment. "We kinda drank the rest of your sake too." Hikari said in a sincere voice. Anko burst out laughing.

"Yeah right."

"I went over to Sakura's house for a sleepover. It was pretty fun."

"That's good."

"How was your mission?" Hikari started to pick at her ramen.

Anko hesitated for a moment then answered. "Fine" Then Anko started to eat her ramen. Hikari stopped picking at her ramen and looked at Anko.

"Anko, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's great! Are you alright?" Anko glanced up at Hikari. She had a strange look on her face which indicated to Anko that something was bothering Hikari. She could tell that Hikari had something on her mind.

Hikari was got off guard by Anko's question. "Yes, no, maybe." Hikari quickly looked away from Anko's gaze. Why did she ask if she was alright? Even if there was something wrong, why should she confine to her? It wouldn't change anything. There was a lot more bothering Hikari then what Anko was thinking. Hikari wouldn't dare bring it up though. So Hikari compromised with herself to tell a little of what was on her mind.

"Did someone hurt you while I was gone?" Anger rose from Anko's voice which surprised Hikari.

"No, nothing like that." Hikari quickly replied before Anko drew more unwanted attention by the locals.

"Then what is it?" Anko asked getting agitated.

Hikari looked down at her bowl to try to ignore her. Anko then stood up from her sit and Hikari looked up at her.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." Anko started to walk out and Hikari followed after her. Hikari remained behind her throughout most of the walk, thinking of what she will say to her. _'I promised.' _Finally they came to a bench and Anko sat down and waited until Hikari sat before she spoke but to her surprise, Hikari spoke first.

"Anko remember my condition when I came?"

"Yeah"

"Well you know I wasn't healing fast enough so the Hokage set an appointment for a check up." Anko nodded, indicating for her to go on.

"My body is healing but slowly the Hokage said. Also, she says my heart is weak from this ordeal, and so I can't get stressed out." Hikari looked at Anko, who was silent.

"It was bad enough sometimes that I even blacked out a couple of times."

"When?" Anko asked in an eerie calm tone.

"Once when you were drunk and then again later that day." Hikari didn't want to say in the middle of the forest, in case Anko would yell out in anger right there.

"How long have you known about your condition?" Anko asked, still remaining calm.

"For awhile now."

"**Why didn't you tell me before!"** Anko snapped. Hikari leaned back, feeling guilty. Anko sounded more upset then angry.

"**I could do something wrong and you would be hurt and I wouldn't know what to do. The way I act must be stressful to you."** Anko looked down and put her hands over her face. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Anko then looked at Hikari, she was looking down. She sounded hurt.

"**This is why I didn't tell you! You freak out!"** Anko froze by the sudden boast from her. Hikari calmed down a bit and continued on.

"I like the way you act, you make me feel normal. You help me forget about the pain and you don't even know it. I didn't want to tell you because; I didn't want you to change how you act around me. I don't want you to change at all. You don't have to go to great lengths to care for me."

Anko smiled. "You make yourself sound like a puppy."

Hikari smiled, seeing that Anko understood. "That's why I didn't tell you. Please don't be mad." Hikari closed her eyes and felt Anko wrap her arms around her. She opened her eyes and saw Anko with a soft smile on her face on her shoulder.

"I'm not mad. Thank you for telling me. I promise that no matter what, I'll still be a nutcase, okay?" Hikari laughed and leaned into the hug.

"Good" Anko then released Hikari from the embrace.

"So, what did you do at the sleepover?" Hikari smiled and explained how they talked about Neji and Sasuke. Anko found this interesting hearing how Hikari took no part in the boy topic. Of course Anko asked the same question as the others did at the party like who do you like and stuff like that. Then Hikari explained the same thing about how she wasn't allowed to marry so there was no point in dating. Anko was appalled about this.

"**What! You're not allowed to marry! That's a load of…"**

"**Anko!"** Hikari cut her off before she could finish.

Anko folded her arms like a little kid with a pout on her face.

"It's a load of bananas if you ask me." Hikari laughed at Anko's maturity level.

They continued this discussion for about 20 minutes before Hikari suggested Anko that she should go home and rest. Hikari said that she was going to hang with Naruto then come back. Anko let her go and made her way back to her place to rest.

Hikari walked around looking for any signs of Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura. After about a 10 minute search, she found Naruto and Sasuke with three little kids. There were two boys and a girl about 10 or so. One boy had glasses and brown hair, the other boy had darker brown hair and was wearing a cape, and the girl had orange hair in pig tails. They all had goggles on their foreheads for some strange reason; Hikari guessed it was part of their group rule or something.

"Hey guys! Who are your friends?" Hikari smiled.

"Oh hey Hikari, this is.."

Then the little kid with the cape interrupted Naruto.

"**I'm Konohamaru, the next Hokage!" **

"**I'm Moegi!"**

"**I'm Udon!"**

Hikari smiled happily. "I'm Hikari, its pleasure to meet all of you."

The little kids quickly took a liking to Hikari.

"Hikari, do you want to help with our mission?" Konohamaru asked.

"What kind of mission?"

"Well the Boss asked for our help but you can help too." he persuaded.

"Who is the Boss?"

They all pointed to Naruto. Hikari gave Naruto a strange look over.

"No really, who's Boss?" Sasuke smirked at the insult.

"**Hey!" **Naruto fumed.

"I was just kidding Naruto, jeez." Hikari smiled. "So tell me about the mission then." Hikari asked with not to much interest.

"There's this guy named Felipe, who brought over his pet snake, Cuddles." Konohamaru answered. Then the girl, Moegi continued on.

"Then Cuddles ran away and we have to find him."

"Who in their right mind would name a snake, Cuddles?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Who in their right mind would name a guy snake Cuddles?" Hikari replied.

All the little kids started to laugh, and so did Naruto.

"Well what does he look like?"

"He is an eight foot long python." Sasuke replied.

Hikari stared at him and asked. "How can anybody misplace a snake that big?! And how can no one notice it?!"

Everyone just shrugged. Hikari shook her head and looked around. "Well where is Sakura?"

Konohamaru and the others started to laugh. Hikari looked at Naruto with a puzzled look.

"When Sakura heard the word snake, she left." Hikari smiled to herself.

"So Hikari, you're not afraid of snakes?" Udon asked.

"Naw, they are just misunderstood creatures. They aren't scary if you know how to handle them." Udon nodded in response.

"Cool, then let's get started." Konohamaru cheered as he jumped around.

'_I see Naruto is a big influence on these guys.' _Hikari walked between Sasuke on her left and Naruto on her right.

"Who gave you guys the mission?" Hikari started.

"Well, Iruka was originally looking for Cuddles and then I dragged Sasuke out to help." Hikari glanced over to her left to see Sasuke. He was looking the opposite direction. Hikari smirked, at Sasuke's attitude.

Then out of no where there was a terrible scream from a girl. Everyone froze in their steps, even the birds went quiet. Then the scream came again. _'I know that scream! That sounded like Sakura!' _Hikari yelled to herself. Hikari was the first to take off in the direction of the scream. Sasuke, Naruto and the kids were right behind her. Hikari ran as fast as she could, her heart was pounding against her chest, threatening to explode, but she pushed herself to go faster. Finally they reached Sakura but when Hikari saw her, she stopped right in her tracks and stared in utter amazement. When everyone got up they froze in their tracks too. There was Sakura, all teary eyed, sitting against a tree with the python wrapped around her legs all the way up to her shoulders! The snake restricted Sakura's arms her side in order to avoid a heavy struggle, and he was calmly working his way up around her neck.

"Sakura" was the only think Naruto whispered as if he lost his breath.

"Pl… Please, someone help me." tears streamed down her face. The snake was holding her tight enough to hide the tremors on her body but showed through the shakiness of her voice.

No one could move, everyone was afraid to move in fear that the snake would react and kill Sakura. Even Sasuke wouldn't move, he just stared in the snakes eyes. Hikari stared at the snake for a moment, and looked at Sakura. Someone had to do something now or the python would. Hikari snapped out of her trance and walked slowly up to Sakura.

"Hikari, please get it off. I'm really scared." Sakura pleaded. She was breathing heavily like she was hyperventilating.

Hikari hesitated and then spoke very, very softly. "Sakura, calm down. He won't hurt you, I promise." Sakura nodded her head as took a sharp breath in to try to calm down.

Hikari walked next to Sakura and kneeled beside her. Everyone stayed back and watched Hikari's every move.

'_Ok, first things first, I must get him away from her neck.'_

Hikari gently brushed her finger tips against the snakes back and moved to his head. "It's ok; no one's going to hurt you." Hikari continued to speak gently to the snake, he seemed to be fine. She didn't want to scare him; she wanted him calm and content. He seemed not to care what Hikari was doing and was focused on Sakura.

"What a predicament you got yourself into, Sakura." Hikari started to talk to Sakura because she could tell that sakura needed to relax. Sakura didn't answer her; she was too paranoid with the snake's face next to hers'. Hikari grabbed the back of his neck and slowly unwrap Sakura's neck while still talking to the snake. "You're ok. I won't hurt you."

The others were holding their breath as this delicate procedure was taking place. Sasuke watched, hypnotically as Hikari was unwrapping Sakura and talking.

The snake slid a little bit more around Sakura's neck to get comfortable. Sakura whimpered, and Hikari started to lift the snake's head off Sakura's upper body but the snake was really heavy and Hikari had to resort to wrapping the snake around her body a bit to get a better hold of him. Everything was going great, Sakura was almost free and the snake was cooperating. To release Sakura's legs Hikari had to move her hand away from the back of the snakes head in order to support him better, but that was a big mistake. The python, realizing his position on Hikari, took advantage of this opportunity and sank his long fangs right into Hikari's arm and started to hold Hikari more tightly. Hikari hissed at the pain that the snake was inflicting upon her arm and froze. The blood started to leak from her arm to the ground. Everyone gasped, not knowing what to do.

"Hikari!" Sakura was now free from the snakes grasp and watched helplessly as the snake was taking control over Hikari.

Hikari looked around for something to get the snake off; she didn't like this at all. In a calm but demanding voice she called to the others.

"Sasuke, Naruto, help me!"

At first Sasuke couldn't move a muscle, neither could Naruto. They stared in wonder at Hikari. After a few seconds, Sasuke and Naruto made their way over to Hikari slowly. The kids watched, too afraid to move.

"I'll go get the Hokage!" Sakura ran off as fast as she could to get help.

Hikari looked over to Sasuke and Naruto. "You guys have to unwrap him, he's too heavy for me."

Naruto stared at her arm. "But your arm…"

"He's distracted, I rather him bit me then you guys, now help me!" They approached Hikari and Hikari instructed to them what they had to do.

"Naruto, find his tail and unwrap my legs, but do it slowly." Naruto nodded and went behind her since that was where the tail was.

"Sasuke, I need you to get him off my shoulder, he's moving closer to my neck but be really gentle and calm." Sasuke nodded. Sasuke moved to the side of Hikari. He gently picked up the snakes body over Hikari's head. Sasuke moved to in front of her in order to support the snake's weight. He was so close that Hikari could feel his hot breath on her skin. Sasuke looked at Hikari and then at her arm as the blood continued to pour from her. Naruto successfully unwrapped her legs and was supporting the end of the snake.

Luckily by then, Sakura was back with Tsunade, Anko, Shizune, and a man that Hikari presumed to be Felipe. He was tall was fancy black hair that was like a fro, wearing a flashy white and pink vest with sequence and black pants. With Felipe, were two big snake handlers to help with the traveling of the snake.

"**Hikari!" **Anko yelled. She froze at the sight of Hikari being wrapped around a snake with her arm being held by a snake and blood soaking the ground.

"**Cuddles!" **Felipe ran to the snake and the two big guys followed. **"Are you ok? Did these people hurt you? My poor baby!" **Naruto managed to yelled at the man.

"**What! Look at Hikari! This stupid worm is biting her!"**

Felipe and a guy took the snake off of Sasuke and Naruto while the second guy went to Hikari to pry the snake off her. The problem was that he didn't want to let her go. The guy then grabbed the snake's neck a certain way that made the snake release her. Hikari closed her eyes and held in the urge to groan in pain as he slowly pulled the snake off her. Once the snake was off, her arm started to shake from loss of blood. Tsunade walked up to Hikari and quickly wrapped her arm in a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.

"Oh my gosh, Hikari I'm so sorry." Sakura cried.

"It's ok Sakura." Hikari assured and watch as Tsunade wrapped her arm.

"Wow, are you like poisoned now?" Moegi asked out loud.

"I'm not poisoned. Pythons have teeth but they don't have venom."

"Oh"

Anko walked over to Hikari. "Are you ok?"

"I'm a little shaken up, I would've been in big trouble if it weren't for Naruto and Sasuke though." Hikari looked at them. "Thank you"

"Oh, it was nothing." Naruto put his hand behind his head.

"How did you know how to handle a snake?" Konohamaru asked.

"I read about snakes once."

"Wow" Konohamaru turned to Udon and Moegi. "Wouldn't that be a cool pet?!"

"No they're not." Konohamaru turned back to Hikari confused.

"Why not?"

"You can't trust a snake. They only use you because you're their provider, but if given the right opportunity, they'll turn their backs on you. You can control the snake if you have it by the back of his head, but it can still wrap around you. As you have just witness. It's very difficult to get away from the snake once you're in their grasp. They are strong and powerful. It's best to keep your distance with them." She said with hate in her voice.

Anko stared at her for a bit, lost in her thoughts and then put her arm protectively on Hikari's shoulder. "Come on Hikari, let's go get some rest."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Hikari waved everyone goodbye and turned away.

"See ya Hikari." everyone watched as she left. Tsunade went to talk to Felipe saying he had to cage his snake or leave the village.

Sasuke wondered why Hikari detested snakes so much. He decided he was going to pay Hikari a little visit later and headed back to his place.

* * *

Please review! Tell me what you think! 


	20. Bug

Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I didn't update sooner!

**Hibiki-chan, theinnocent1, LittleAngel22493, Valinor's Twilight, -Asa-Hoshi, KrazyAsian9, star saphire, Anime-Kunoichi**

* * *

When Hikari and Anko arrived home, Anko sent Hikari straight to bed. Hikari had a rough day and needed her rest Anko presumed. Hikari walked to her room and plopped down on the bed and just sat there for a few moments and laughed to herself. _'Well I see why they call him Cuddles.' _She let out a heavy sigh and laid across her bed with her arms above her. She closed her eyes and relived how her day went through her head. _Tap Tap. 'What's that?'_

Hikari opened her eyes, trying to figure out what was that tapping sound. It sounded as if someone tapping glass. Hikari figured it was her imagination and closed her eyes. _Tap Tap._

There it was again. This time Hikari sat up and looked around her room. She looked to the closet then to the hamper, and finally to the window. Sasuke was right outside her window. '_What on earth is he doing?' _Hikari walked to the window and lifted her eyebrow to him and then opened the window.

"Hey Sasuke, what brings you to my window?" she said casually.

"Aren't you going to invite me in first?" Sasuke asked with a smile on his face.

"Mmm, I could." Hikari was thinking about it. "But what would the neighbors think if they saw some boy climb into my bedroom window?"

"Seeing that I'm your neighbor, I say I wouldn't mind."

"Oh so, if random boys climb into my room in the middle of the night, you wouldn't mind?"

"It's your choice."

Hikari rolled her eyes and let Sasuke in. He jumped in and looked around and examined the room; it was normal looking.

"So what's up?" Hikari asked sitting on her bed.

"I came to see if you were alright. You lost a lot of blood and you're not in the best condition to begin with."

Hikari gave him a strange look. "I'll survive."

"Sorry I didn't help you earlier."

"It's fine. Everyone gets scared every once in a while."

"I wasn't scared." he snapped at Hikari. Then he sighed. "Sorry"

"It's ok" pause "Is that all you wanted, to know if I was all right?"

"Hn"

'_Great, now he goes all antisocial on me' _Hikari sighed and looked down. "Well as you can see, I'm fine but exhausted, so you know the way out. "

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "You're kicking me out already?" _'That's a first.' _"Aren't you going to offer me anything?"

Hikari smirked and got up from her bed. "Sure" She walked up to him and then passed him, to the window. "I'll see you out."

Sasuke smirked and walked to the window and climb out. "Cya"

"Buh bye Sasuke."

_

* * *

Dream _

_Hikari was alone, in the middle of nowhere, with Anko. Anko was cringing in pain, so Hikari ran over to help her. When she got close to Anko, she looked at Hikari with an evil grin. Hikari jumped back and noticed the black chakra consuming Anko. Hikari backed away as she approached._

_End

* * *

_

Hikari shot up from bed and took deep breaths. She looked at the clock. _3:41a.m. _

Hikari felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach; she got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. She leaned against the toilet breathing heavily and shaking. The room was spinning and every noise was amplified, giving her a terrible headache. She groaned and rested her head on her arm. Footsteps from the hall sounded like a giant hopping around.

Anko peeked through the door, and saw Hikari leaning against the toilet.

"Hikari?" Anko walked in and kneeled beside her and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up."

Hikari said nothing and leaned into her cool hand. Anko helped Hikari get up and put her back to bed, and got her a cool rag for her forehead. Then she went to the medicine cabinet and returned with two pills and a glass of water. "Here, take this. You'll fall back asleep."

Hikari grabbed the pills and swallowed them down and went back to sleep. Anko watched her for a while then left and got dressed. _'I must speak to the Hokage.'_ Anko left by 7:00 am, and walked through the forest. _'I hate to leave Hikari alone but I have no choice.'_ When she was about to cross the bridge she found the answer to her problem, team 7. They were right there with Kakashi, wow I guess he's on time today.

"Hey guys! How are ya?" Anko smiled.

"**Ah! Crazy lady!** I mean, hi Anko." Naruto shouted then recovered.

"Hey Kakashi, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. And yourself." Kakashi asked as he looked at his book.

"Great. I see you're still reading your porn book."

"Actually, this is a sudoku, Hikari got me addicted."

"Wow!" Anko claps. "Good job Hikari"

"Where is Hikari?" Sakura asked.

Anko frowned and her face expression became sad. "She's not to well."

Naruto looked at Anko, he was concerned. He immediately thought about the snake bite. "What's wrong?"

"I think she has a 24 hour bug, I'm going to the Hokage now to talk with her. Also I wanted to know if you guys would do me a favor and check up on her in an hour or so."

"Of course we will." Sakura assured her.

Anko smiled and seemed to relax a bit. "Thanks, the key is under the door mat, cya!" Anko walked away.

'_Strange, she was fine last night when I talked to her.' _Sasuke thought.

"I hope she's alright." Sakura looked at Naruto was nodded in agreement.

* * *

About an hour later, Hikari woke up from her sleep. _'Ugh, I felt disgusting. I'm all sweaty, and in definite need of a shower.'_ Hikari slowly got up from bed, careful not to lose her balance, and grabbed a towel from the closet and head to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and striped her clothes off and unwrapped her bandages. She turned on the shower and waited until the water was right for her to go in. Hikari stepped in slowly and stood under the shower and soaked in all the warmth from the water on her body. _'This feels good.'_ She started to wash herself, as the steam filled the room up. She then turned off the water and stepped carefully out of the shower and went to the mirror. _'I can't find the towel in this steam, great!' _She felt around for the towel, only to find a brush and a bottle of shampoo. Then Hikari heard noises from behind the door, thinking it was Anko is ignored it. Then the knob started to turn. Hikari froze and turned around, thinking it was just Anko, but it wasn't. Instead of Anko, it was Naruto and Sasuke! 

"Hey Hikar-wow!" Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen and stared.

Hikari turned red and screamed and covered her body. **"GET OUT!!!"**

Naruto and Sasuke at first didn't move but then Hikari threw the shampoo and the brush at them and they fell back on the ground. The door slammed shut and Naruto and Sasuke were all red.

Sakura just walked into the apartment and saw Sasuke and Naruto on the ground all red.

"What are you guys doing on the floor?"

They sat up, but looked at the floor to hide their embarrassed faces. They got up and went in the living and sat down, deciding not to tell Sakura.

"You stupid idiot, I told you not to open the door!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as they left Sakura.

Sakura had no idea what happened so she knocked on the door. "Hikari, you in there? It's Sakura."

"Yes, give me a minute." Hikari finally found the towel and wrapped it around her body and opened the door.

"Hey Sakura. Let me change, ok?"

"Cool"

'_Oh my gawd, did they see my body? Why did they stare so long, is my body that ugly?' _Hikari kept thinking and assuming the worst assumptions.

Five minutes later Hikari came out of the room and went straight to the kitchen. She would even glance at Naruto or Sasuke, she kept walking. Sakura got up from the couch and followed her.

"How are you feeling Hikari?"

'_Does she not know what just happened?' _Hikari turned red.

"Are you running a fever, you're all red." She felt her forehead.

"I'm fine." Sakura removed her hand. "I think you guys should leave, I wouldn't want you guys to be sick."

Hikari went to rummage through the cabinet in search for a mug.

"Hikari, you should just rest now. What ever you need, I'll get it." Sakura took the mug from Hikari's hand.

"I'm not an infant. I'm capable of pouring myself a glass of ice tea." Hikari gently took the mug back and took out a pitcher from the fridge and poured herself a glass.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes."

Hikari grinned to herself in satisfaction. "How did you guys get in?"

"Anko wanted us to check up on you and told us where the key was. We were so worried especially Naruto. He raced against Sasuke here for some reason and when I finally came, they were on the floor." Hikari choked on her juice.

"You ok?" sakura looked at Hikari.

Hikari nodded. "So you arrived after they fell?"

"Yeah, why, did I miss something?" Hikari looked away and turned red.

"Nope, nothing worth telling."

Sakura shrugged it off and sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"If you don't mind, I'm really tired and I know you won't let me leave the apartment so I'm going to bed. You guys can stay if you want."

"That's cool, we'll probably check on you later then."

"Ok, can you give the guys a message when you leave?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Hikari went back to bed saying goodbye to everyone but didn't look at Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura led the boys out and locked the door behind them. They walked out of the apartment complex in silence.

"You guys are awfully quiet." Sakura paused and rephrased her statement. "Naruto you are awfully quiet, is something wrong."

"Nothing!" he answered a little to fast and Sakura ignored it.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke what happened to your face?" Sakura looked at Naruto. "What happened to your faces? They're bruised"

'_I got hit by a brush and Naruto by a bottle of shampoo.'_

"Ummm… training? Yeah, that's right training." Naruto said.

"But you didn't have a bruise before we arrived at Hikari's though."

"Sasuke punched me when we got there."

"Oh, so that's why you were on the floor?"

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto lied.

"Before you guys leave, Hikari gave me a message to give you." Naruto and Sasuke stood still and listened intently.

"She said those who take from people are thieves, those who hurt people are mean, but those who see what they shouldn't see, are jerks if you ask me." (I just made that up. lol) "I don't know what she meant by it though. Do you have any ideas?" Sakura stared at Naruto and Sasuke who kinda blushed.

"Nope I have no idea, oh look at the time. Gotta run. Bye!" Naruto ran off very fast and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"I wonder what's with him. Oh well, bye Sasuke." Sakura waved goodbye and Sasuke walked off.

'_I knew Naruto shouldn't have opened the door but did he listen to me? No… We didn't even see anything, there was too much steam. But she still looked…stop thinking that! This is the downfall for having a perverted sensei. It rubs off on the students. sighs Maybe I should apologize.' _Sasuke turned back around to Hikari's apartment. He opened the door since Hikari went back to bed and walked to where her room was. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in"

Sasuke opened the door, Hikari was sitting up on her bed and the window was opened.

"I thought you were Anko." Hikari looked away from his gaze. He blushed a little and also looked away.

"I came to say sorry about earlier." Sasuke hesitated for a second. "I didn't see anything."

Hikari blushed more but wouldn't look up at him and smiled. "I know. Naruto was just here and begged me for forgiveness, even though I told it was alright about a 100 times. It's ok."

Sasuke stared at her and noticed a book in her hand. "What are you reading now?" he asked, trying to loosen the tension between them.

"Blood and Chocolate, but I just finished it." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow in amusement.

"Blood and Chocolate?" he repeated. "What's that about?"

Hikari looked at the book. "It's about a girl werewolf who falls in with a human." She finally looked at Sasuke.

"You're in to weird things, vampires and werewolves." Hikari smiled.

"Yeah I know."

"Weirdo"

"Mr. Antisocial"

Sasuke smirked.

"Oh don't worry Sasuke. Tomorrow I'll be better and I promise to give you all the attention want." she teased.

"I can't wait" he said sarcastically.

Hikari giggled and put the book on the night stand next to her.

Hikari just noticed the bruised on his face. "Oh my gosh, did I do that!"

"Yup"

"Oh no! I'm such a violent person, I'm so sorry."

"You violent? Funny" Hikari still wasn't happy with what she did. She got up from bed and walked up to him. She put her hand on his face and he made on attempt to stop her. She brushed her thumb over his bruise gentle.

"Does it hurt?"

"No"

Hikari realized she was too close to him and pulled back her hand. "Sorry about that"

"It's fine." _'Why did you stop.'_ That's what he really wanted to say but chose not to.

"I'll let you rest now."

"Ok. Will you be leaving through the window?"

Sasuke grinned. "What would the neighbors think?"

Hikari smiled. "Goodbye Sasuke"

"Night" and he left through the window.

* * *

Anko was in Tsunade's office talking about Hikari. 

"I've sent Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to check up on her. Hokage, please tell me what's wrong with her?"

Tsunade put her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"I'm close to finding out but everything doesn't add up yet. Anyway, from the way it sounds, I 'm sure she just has a bug. If anything, bring her to me anytime." Tsunade folded her hands together. "So don't fret."

"I don't fret, I worry."

"Then don't worry. How are you feeling?

Anko sighed in defeat. "I'm stressed but otherwise I'm fine."

"Anko, just go home and relax."

Anko mumbled under her breath. "Yes Hokage." Anko reluctantly left the office and went home. She knocked on Hikari's door.

"Come in"

Anko turned the knob and walked in.

"So how are you feeling?" Anko sat at the edge of her bed.

"A lot better actually, you?"

"I'm exhausted."

Hikari looked at the clock and smiled. "And it's only 11:45 am."

Anko groaned and laid across the bed.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

You know what to do. 


	21. storm

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. For some reason I couldn't upload my chapter yesturday but it seems to work now. Thanks for your reviews!**

**sorrowangel823, -Asa-Hoshi-, Naruto's-Love, Hibiki-chan, uchiha hikari, XxboredxX, Valinor's Twilight, Cici Linne, Nijigasumi, star saphire, sakuya uchiha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hikari ended up sleeping for the rest of the day. Sakura came by again but Anko told her that Hikari was sleeping and thanked her for checking up on her earlier.

Anko went grocery shopping while Hikari was sleeping, to find something good to cook for Hikari when she wakes up.

* * *

Sasuke was out by himself training. At the moment he was taking a break and sat down, leaning against a tree. He was breathing hard from his practice and was exhausted. He closed his eyes for while to rest. 

He thought about what happened earlier when he and Naruto accidentally walked in on Hikari in the bathroom and she was naked. Fortunately for her, the steam covered her body so they didn't really see anything.

Sasuke smirked to himself and put his hand over the bruise Hikari had given him when she threw a brush.

'_She has a good aim.'_

Then he thought about what happened later when he went to apologize. Hikari apologized for hitting him when he pretty much deserved it. Even though he wasn't seriously hurt, she still was sorry and touched his face. Her touch was so soft, so tender. He wanted to hold her closer but chickened out.

'_This is insane. I need to concentrate.'_

He got up and looked into the sky and frowned. Dark heavy clouds were gliding over to Konoha.

"Looks like a storm, a big one too."

* * *

Anko came home, put away all the groceries, leaving out a can of soup she was going to make for Hikari later when she was up. It was about 3:00 pm and everyone was inside because of the big storm that was approaching. 

Anko was truly exhausted, not from taking care of Hikari but from her previous mission. When she was about to steal a sacred scroll containing valuable information for the Hokage, her cursed mark caused her severe pain. Luckily, Anko still managed to retrieve the scroll for the Hokage but it took a lot out of her. She knew that deep down that Orochimaru was planning something and that meant that something bad was going to happen, and she must stop it.

Anko suddenly felt very drowsy and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She walked into the bathroom when the cursed mark activated again causing her to fall to her knees.

'_What's going on? This is worse then before?'  
_As the pain intensified, tears fell from Anko's eyes and she screamed out in pain.

_

* * *

Thunder _

Hikari shot up out of bed but not from the thunder crash, she heard someone scream in the apartment. Despite her condition, Hikari ran out of the room into the bathroom.

"**Anko!" **

Anko was lying on the ground in the fetal position, hands over neck, crying. Hikari immediately rushed to her side.

"**Anko, what's wrong. Please tell me!"** Tears were threatening to blind Hikari.

"My… nneck. **AH!" **Anko again screamed out.

It was clear to Hikari Anko was in a lot of pain. Hikari knew of course the reason of her pain. It was the cursed mark on her neck. It was trying to take over her body or kill Anko in the process.

Hikari took in breaths and talked calmly to Anko as if calming a child.

"Ssh Anko, it will be ok." she said in almost a whisper.

Hikari gently took her hand and placed it over Anko's neck and Anko's tense body started to relax and the cursed mark ceased to take over Anko.

A numbing sensation ran through Anko, relieving her body and then passed out.

Hikari carried her to her room and laid her down in bed. She knew Anko needed medical attention soon and she had to go out in the storm and get it.

She looked at Anko and then went to get her jacket but before she left, she stopped at the door and narrowed her eyes.

"So it begins." she said with a sad expression. The reason why she came, the reason she was alive, had to be full filled and no longer avoided. With that she ran through the storm to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Hikari ran to the Hokage's office got Tsunade, Shizune, and another nurse to come back to the apartment. On the way back Hikari explained what happened to Anko and how much pain she was in but didn't tell them that she stopped the cursed mark from killing Anko. They followed Hikari to Anko's room and Hikari stepped aside for them to do their work. 

Tsunade first checked her pulse, and then examined her more closely. Anko was extremely pale and exhausted from her cursed mark; also she was running a high fever.

"She needs to be in a hospital. We should take her back immediately." Tsunade instructed.

Shizune and the nurse went to pick Anko up and carry her to the hospital. Hikari got up to follow but was stopped by Tsunade.

"Hikari, I want you to stay here. Change out of your wet clothes before you get sick."

"No. I want to go with Anko. I want to be with her."

"No. You must stay. Your heart is probably under a lot of stress and you need to calm down."

"I'll calm down if I go with Anko. Please let me go!" Hikari pleaded.

"Hikari, Anko will be fine but I have to put in the ICU. I don't want any visitors for her. She needs to heal and I don't want anything to bother her."

"But…" Hikari's hope was fading.

Tsunade put her hand on her shoulder. "I promise she'll be fine. If you come, you'll be exhausting yourself. I want what's best for you and Anko. And what's best is for her to go alone and you to rest. I swear to you that I'll take care of her. Do you understand?"

Hikari sighed sadly. "Yes"

"I'll come get you when you can see her but you must get some rest."

"Okay"

"Good" she smiled. Tsunade left and closed the door, leaving Hikari all lone in a dark apartment.

Hikari went to her room and changed out of her wet clothes into some comfy pants and big t-shirt. She went to get a towel and dried her hair and then brushed it out on her bed.

All she could think about was Anko. She had done the worst thing in the world, she had gotten attached. But how could she not. Hikari's personality draws her to people and people to her.

Hikari hated thinking about this. She wished all the badness would just disappear. Hikari laid down and curled into a ball and listened to the raging storm until she fell asleep.

Hikari tossed and turned in her sleep. "No." She whispered many times before woke up. She had another nightmare but it seemed more realistic. Tears were running down her face and her body was shaking, even though she wasn't cold. Sweat penetrated from her forehead and she was breathing heavily. She was scared.

She jumped out of bed and ran out the door. She didn't bother putting on shoes or a jacket, she just ran away, away from her nightmares, away from the world, away from him. She just couldn't stay in that apartment alone. She didn't want to be alone.

Once she got outside, she realized she couldn't go see Anko. She wouldn't be able to make it that far. She was far too tired for that again. She refused to go back to the apartment alone so her hope went to her neighbor.

Sasuke

_

* * *

knock knock _

Sasuke woke from his slumber. He was always a light sleeper. He growled under his breath.

'_I swear if that is Naruto again, I'm going to kill him!'_

Sasuke got out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt on, and answered the door. He opened the door and to his utter surprise, it wasn't Naruto at the door, it was Hikari.

"Hikari?"

She was soaking wet from the rain and her eyes were puffy red, as if she had been crying. She wrapped her arms around herself to stop shivering but failed miserably.

"I…I didn't know where else to go." She seemed to be crying but it was hard to tell from the rain.

Hikari couldn't think of the right thing to say, everything was so messed up and wanted to break down right there. She didn't realize how tired she really was and started to lose conscious and started to fall. Before she blacked out she felt someone catch her and nothing.

Hikari slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she was still crying. She had no idea where she was but as she looked around the room it started to look familiar. She was still in her wet clothes and was shaking, even under the thick blanket.

Then Sasuke walked into the room and took out some shorts and a shirt for her.

"Here"

He left the room and she got up and changed into the warm clothes. She sat up in the bed and held her knees to her chest and watched as the door opened. She stared at Sasuke and he stared back.

"I knocked but you didn't answer."

He knocked? She wasn't really paying attention to him; she was too confused about everything.

He brought some tea over to her and sat next to her. He looked at her, examining her body for any injuries but found none.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned. He noticed she was still crying and shaking.

Hikari sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm f..fine."

"Liar"

Sasuke looked at her shaking hand and grabbed it gentle and pulled back.

"You're freezing cold."

Hikari just ignored the statement.

'_No matter how many blankets she has, she's still cold as ice. If she doesn't get warm soon, she's get sick.'_

Sasuke moved to the other side of the bed next her and sat closer. Hikari was to numb and too tired to care what he was doing really. She only concentrated on how cold she really was and closed her eyes.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hikari and pulled her to his body. Hikari leaned into his warm body, forgetting her boundary rules. She rested her head on his chest which was covered by a shirt now. Sasuke held her shivering body close to him and rested his cheek on her head, listening to her cry.

"What's wrong?" he whispered

"I'm…I'm scared." She tried to control her crying but broke down on Sasuke.

He pulled her closer and stroked her hair until crying stopped and fell asleep. He didn't move away from her but held her in his arms all night.

'_What is she afraid of?' _He looked out the window as the storm worsened and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning Hikari started to slowly wake up. She couldn't recall, right away, what happened last. She started to remember that Anko went to the hospital and that Tsunade made her stay home but the problem was that she wasn't home. Hikari felt someone's arms wrapped around her protectively. She slightly turned her head and blushed to see Sasuke holding her. He honestly looked like an angel when he slept. Sasuke started to mumble in his sleep and pull Hikari closer to him. She blushed even more. She was right by his face. She struggled to get out of his iron grip but he was too strong. Then he woke up. 

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake."

Hikari blushed. _'Did that meant that he was awake when he pulled me closer?'_

Sasuke released her and she moved away from him and got up from the bed. If someone walked in on them, they probably would've gotten the wrong idea.

Hikari faced Sasuke who was still on the bed staring at her.

"About last night…thank you for everything." Hikari turned away. "I'll make breakfast."

Hikari left the room and went into the kitchen. She looked out the window and it was still raining cats and dogs. She sighed and went to the cabinet where the pots and pans were located. She took out a pan and just stared at it.

"Anko" she mumbled.

Then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face Sasuke.

"I think you should rest."

"But…" Hikari couldn't think of something to say in return so just gave up.

"Come on."

He led her back to his room and made her go back to bed. He looked out his window and watched the storm grow wilder by the minute. Sasuke looked at Hikari while she slept and then got up to make her something for when she wakes up. As he was cooking he thought about last night.

'_Last night was the first night in a long time that I didn't have nightmares. I'm not in pain from my cursed marked either. Weird'_

* * *

As Hikari was sleeping, she heard voices speaking to her. 

'_You can run but you can't hide. I'll find you because you belong to me and no one else. You're mine!'_

'_No!'_

The voice kept talking promises and Hikari kept refusing. Then she was woken up by a concerned Sasuke.

"Hikari wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up!" Sasuke gently shook her awake. Hikari opened her eyes as tears poured from them.

'_I shouldn't be here.'_

"Are you ok?" Before Sasuke could get any closer Hikari jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

'_I have to leave!' _

As she put her hand on the knob, Sasuke appeared right next to her and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

Hikari sniffed back her tears and looked down at the door. "I'm…I'm sorry I've bothered you. I've been such a burden to you and I think I should leave."

"I think I deserve an explanation and besides, you shouldn't be running around outside in your condition."

"I must go see Anko. I'll be fine! Besides I know you don't want me here so I'll just leave!"

"What makes you think I don't want you here?"

Hikari paused and thought about it but couldn't think of a reason, she hasn't had any reasons lately.

Sasuke pulled her so she would be in front of his face. He stared into her eyes which still were crying. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. They were so close, that they felt each other's breath; Hikari's was shaky while Sasuke's was calm.

Hikari got nervous and confused; she wanted to be closer but she shouldn't be for so many reasons.

Sasuke was tired of pushing the thought of Hikari aside of him. He did like her, everything about her. He wasn't going to let her get away this time. He never felt like this before and wanted more of it. He slowly started to lean closer to her.

Hikari hesitated. She didn't know what to do.

'_I can't do this. I won't do this.'_

She put her hand on his chest just as he was closing in. "Sasuke, please don't." she whispered.

Sasuke froze then pulled away and looked at her with hurt in his eyes but noticed that Hikari was crying.

"I'm sorry. I can't, I just can't"

Tears ran down her face and she quickly turned to the door. But before she could leave Sasuke snapped back into reality and grabbed her wrist again.

'_She's not running away this time.'_

"Please wait!"

Hikari tried to pull her wrist from him.

**"Just let me go!"**

Sasuke had enough of this so he pulled her back into the room and closed the door.

**"You can't leave in this storm!"**

Hikari was furious that Sasuke was making her stay. She really didn't want him to do this and was losing her patience.

"Look I'm sorry."

Sasuke reached for her and tried to hold her but she tried to push away.

**"Let go of me!"**

She pushed his chest away.

**"Get away from me!"**

**"No,** not until you stop running away." He managed to hold her arms tight enough so she could stop pushing him.

"**Please**…just let…go." she cried. She wanted him to let go because it was harder for her to push him away.

"Why? Why won't you let me be close to you?"

"Because"

"**Why?!"**

Hikari just lost her temper and exploded.

"**Because I don't want to be hurt!" **Hikari yelled.

Sasuke processed this through his brain and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered to her.

"Hikari, I will never hurt you." He wiped away the tears from her face. "I rather be Naruto's slave for the rest of my life and everyday admit he's better ninja than me."

Hikari laughed a bit and Sasuke smirked and cupped her face with his hand and brought her closer to him.

"It hurts me to see you upset." Sasuke moved some hair away from her face. "Trust me"

Hikari relaxed in his arms. She knew this was wrong but couldn't deny the longing for someone to hold her and care for her. She felt save in his arms and no one could harm her.

"I do" she whispered.

He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips softly onto hers.

**

* * *

Now the story is going to get interesting. All your questions about Hikari and her past will be answered. **

Review Please ;P


	22. truth unraveling

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. We got a big project at school and then my uncle died so I was depressed. Please for give me.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

Hikari was resting on Sasuke's couch again. After they kissed he made her lay down for a little bit and she fell asleep.

She slowly started to wake, but didn't get up. She thought about what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

"_It hurts me to see you upset." Sasuke moved some hair away from her face. "Trust me"_

_Hikari relaxed in his arms. She knew this was wrong but couldn't deny the longing for someone to hold her and care for her. She felt save in his arms and no one could harm her._

"_I do" she whispered._

_He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips softly on to hers._

_End_

Hikari blushed at the thought of them kissing.

'_It was so sweet and gentle.'_ She touched her lips and then frowned. _'But it shouldn't have happened. Too late now though.'_

Hikari sat up on the couch and looked for Sasuke but he wasn't around. He was probably in his room or something.

_Knock knock_

Hikari turned her head to his front door. Hikari had no idea what time it was because there was still a storm raging on. She guessed it was around 2 or 3 in the afternoon but who would be knocking on Sasuke's door in this kind of weather.

Since Sasuke didn't go answer the door, Hikari got up and opened it herself.

"**Sasuke we can't find ... Hikari?"**

It was Naruto and Sakura at the door.

"Oh, hi guys." Hikari waved.

Sakura smiled but was bewildered that Hikari was at Sasuke's.

"Why are you at Sasuke's house?" Sakura looked at her more closely. "In his clothes?"

"Ahh…." Hikari was speechless. She knew what it looked like to Naruto and Sakura. Hikari didn't want to tell them she ran into the rain last night and desperately ran to Sasuke's, so she froze and stared at them.

Luckily Sasuke showed up behind her in regular clothes.

"She was outside in the rain and collapsed. She stayed the night and I gave her dry clothes. Is that a crime?" he said like it was no big deal.

Hikari pointed to Sasuke. "What he said."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. "Nope, no committed crime here."

Hikari laughed nervously and moved her foot back and forth across the ground. "So who were you guys looking for?"

"Well we went to your apartment but you weren't there. We walked in and out in all the rooms and I was like, she's not here. So we were going to get Sasuke to help look for you. But it turns out that you're here so, yeah."

"Thanks for the elaborate explanation Naruto." Hikari said sarcastically.

Naruto smiled big and put his are behind his head. "No problem."

Sakura hit her face with her hand and sighed and got serious. "We heard about Anko. Tsunade told us to come check on you because she was worried about you."

Hikari's eyes widen and froze for a second. Sasuke looked at her expression, she had a change look in her eyes like sadness.

"Can you guys take me to the hospital? I want to see Anko."

"Sure."

"I'm going to go change."

Sakura nodded and walked Hikari back to her apartment to change while Naruto and Sasuke waited outside for them.

"Sasuke?" Naruto started.

"What loser?" he sounded a little impatience.

"Well if Hikari lives next to you, why didn't you just take her home instead of taking her to your house?"

Sasuke glared at him for a second and turned his head.

"Hn"

Naruto sweat dropped.

'_What's his problem?'_

They both remained silent until Sakura and Hikari returned. Once they were outside, they walked Hikari to the hospital. No one talked on the way there, there was nothing to say. Hikari seemed lost in her own thoughts and the others thought it was best to leave her alone.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura went to the front desk to ask where Anko's room was.

"Sorry dear, but Anko isn't taking any visitors at the moment."

"The Hokage sent to take Hikari to see Anko though." she lied.

"I'm sorry but I was told by the Hokage, Anko is to receive no visitors."

As Hikari listened to them argue, she started to remember the night Anko was brought to the hospital. She remembered the pain on Anko's face and she could feel it as if it were happening to herself.

Hikari had enough with this nurse saying she could go see Anko and decided to matters into her own hands.

"Excuse me nurse but I really need to see Anko." Hikari said calmly.

"I understand that that but,"

"No, you don't understand. I've been worrying about her all night, and I need to see for myself that she is alright. Anko is very important to me. I want to be with her and help her. But you stand here saying that I can't see her. If you think that just because you say I can't see her, is going to stop me, you're wrong. I don't care what you or the Hokage says. I'm going to see Anko." Hikari took a deep breath. "So please nurse, what room is Anko in?"

Everyone was astonished by Hikari, she was normally quiet and respected when someone told what to do. The nurse was speechless and didn't know how to respond, accept by saying what she wanted to hear.

"Let me go see if she is available to be seen. Please have a seat in the waiting room and I'll come for you when she is ready."

"Thank you."

The nurse walked away and Hikari went to go sit down to wait. The others followed her and sat with her.

Sakura looked at Hikari and saw how sad she looked.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to find the Hokage."

With a nod from Hikari, Sakura left down another hallway. Naruto got up from his seat and stood in front of Hikari.

"You want some water?"

Hikari looked up at him. "Sure, thanks."

"No problem." Naruto smiled and walked off.

Now it was just her and Sasuke sitting. He sat across from her with his elbows on his knees, leaning foreword with his hands together looking down. Hikari glanced at him but looked away a little nervous but Sasuke saw her look and stared at her. Hikari felt his gaze on her as she tried to ignore it. She was mad at herself for getting so close to someone, especially Sasuke. Maybe he didn't care about her. Perhaps he does this with a lot of girls and she was just a fling. Then again, he doesn't really act like that though. He mostly stays away from everyone but why her. Why did he have to kiss her?

"Are you ok?"

"What?"

"You look lost and confused. Are you ok?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke sat up looking at her. Hikari looked at him then down to her feet.

"Sasuke, why did you kiss me last night?" Hikari mumbled.

Sasuke was taken back a little by the question but recovered.

"Did you not want me to?"

"You're not answering my question."

Sasuke smirked. "I guess I'm not."

Hikari looked up at him with a glare and looked away in her frustration. Sasuke continued to smirk.

"Jerk." she mumbled.

"Did you not like it?"

Now it was Hikari taken back by his question.

"Umm, no…I mean yes, no meaning yes, wait, no, umm." Hikari blushed.

Hikari was getting all tongue tied and Sasuke found this amusing. Hikari just decided to stop talking and gulped.

"It wasn't suppose…"

"**Hikari" **

Hikari stopped talking and Sasuke and Hikari looked over to Naruto and Sakura, who were calling them.

"The Hokage wants to speak with you, come on!" Sakura said as she walked over to them.

Hikari and Sasuke walked to Sakura and followed her to Tsunade. They walked down a long hallway that seemed never to end. Some of the other room's doors were opened and as they walked by Hikari would glance into to them. She saw a man with a broken leg, a woman with bloody bandages on, a little kid crying from a bad burn, and more sick people coughing, and dying. Hikari hated hospitals, to her they meant death. People who went in rarely come back out. She shivered at the thought of people dying and hoped that the room was close because she didn't know how much longer she would last walking around here.

Soon enough they saw Tsunade and Shizune standing in the hall in deep conversation. As they approached their conversation stopped and their attention was on Hikari.

"Hello, Hikari." Shizune smiled.

"Hi" Hikari wasn't really in a smiling mood.

There was an awkward silence before Hikari finally asked, "Is Anko alright?" The Hokage sighed putting her hand to her forehead as if she were frustrated.

"No, she's not doing as well as I hoped she would."

"Can I see her?" Hikari voice was becoming more desperate. The other frowned at this, knowing they couldn't really do anything.

"She needs to recover. She isn't in any condition to be seen." Tsunade answered.

Hikari looked to the door on her right, which was the ICU. Hikari knew she was in there, she felt it. Without saying anything else Hikari walked right in.

"**Hikari!" **Everyone else followed after her.

Hikari kept walking until she found Anko. She finally found an isolated room where Anko was resting. Hikari slowly walked into the room looking at Anko. She was quivering in her sleep slightly and half of her face was black. She looked scared and in pain in her slumber and Hikari hated it.

Hikari walked slowly to Anko side and held her hand as the others poured into the room. Sakura gasped and Naruto and Sasuke just stared in shock. Sasuke was especially silent through this.

"Her curse marked activated and is slowly taking her over, killing her." Tsunade said monotone. Then she turned to Sasuke.

"Has yours been activating?"

"No"

"No pain?"

"…"

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped.

"The pain comes and goes."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "I think you should be under watch until this is all over with."

Sasuke glared at Tsunade. "I'm fine."

"For now, yes but there's no telling for how long though."

As they continued to argue back and forth, Hikari was half listening still holding Anko's hand. But then Tsunade raised her voice and said something which made Hikari shiver with fear.

"**Listen to me; I don't know why the curse mark is activating. I'm doing everything humanly possible to help Anko. I don't know if this is what happens when you have the curse mark or if it's Orochimaru. But if I can't find a way to fix this, Anko and Sasuke will die." **Tsunade yelled.

Everyone in the room practically stopped breathing, Hikari sure did. Everyone was silently trying to accept this information that was impossible to hear. Finally Hikari spoke quietly through the silence.

"I can save her…and Sasuke."

Everyone's eyes went to Hikari. They almost forgot she was there.

"Hikari, I know you want to help but you still need to heal completely." Shizune said.

"No, I can help. I can save them."

"How? You don't have the curse mark or know anything about it for the matter." Tsunade sighed.

"Wrong, I do know a lot about it, almost everything." Hikari went silent.

Sasuke stared at her closely. Sakura was still in shock but managed a question.

"How?"

It was a few moments before Hikari gathered enough nerve to answer.

"Because Orochimaru raised me…"

* * *

Please review. 


	23. bad past

**Thank you for everyone for reviewing andi'm sorry for not updating recently, I haven't forgotten you guys. School is just a hassel, you know. Thank god it's all most over. **

**Again thank you for reviewing. Enjoy the next chapter!!**

* * *

"Because Orochimaru raised me…"

The room was silent. No one moved, no one spoke, all they could do was to stare as their minds went blank.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew Hikari was hiding something but he didn't expect it to be this big. He had mixed emotions like rage, hate, pity, and confusion. Naruto and Sakura were just as shocked and fabler glassed as Sasuke.

"What do you mean he raised you?" Tsunade asked. Her expression was calm but her eyes clearly showed angry within them.

Hikari signed and walked over to the window and looked out.

"After my parents died, he took me in."

"Why?" Sakura managed to ask.

Hikari continued to stare out the window, thinking.

"It's a long story."

"Well, we're not going anywhere." Naruto spoke.

Hikari took a deep breath. "Okay then."

"After my parents were…killed, I was about five years old. My parent's bodies burned in a fire and turned to ash. So I just walked away from my destroyed home in like a trance until I collapsed. When Orochimaru found me, I was laying by a river, half starved to death. He took me back with him and helped me get better. When I was well enough, he started to ask me questions like who I was and where I was from, things like that. Being only fives years old I though he was a nice person. He fed me and cared for so I thought I owed him for that. He said I could stay if I wanted to but I would have to work for him when I got older. I had no where else to go and he didn't seem to care that I was a Migashiba so I gladly accepted. That was the biggest mistake of my life."

The room remained quiet as Hikari continued.

"When I was little, he treated me as a guest. I often saw some of his slaves around but they paid no attention to me. I would listen to their conversations but I wouldn't understand stand them. The mind of a child isn't quite as attentive as you would think. But nonetheless I remember all of his clients. About six months later, he told me that he was going to train me to be a ninja but I didn't want to. The truth is I hate ninjas. Ninjas killed my parents so I wanted nothing to do with them, especially back then."

"Did you tell that to Orochimaru?" Sakura interrupted.

Hikari smirked. "Yeah, I did. That's the day my world turned upside down…again."

/**Flash back/**

"Orochimaru, you wanted to see me?" Hikari who was about five years old, walked into his office.

"Yes, my little angel, please come here." He pointed to the spot right next to him. Hikari smiled and hopped right next to him.

"You know my angel, that it has been six months since that horrible accident with your parents, hasn't it?" He looked down at her.

Hikari frowned. She hated when he talked about her parents. She was trying so hard to forget that terrible night. She always kept her mind busy with teaching herself to read or just walking around the base.

"Yeah." Hikari looked down at her feet.

Orochimaru smiled and started to walk. Hikari perked her head up and ran to catch up with him.

"You have been taking it quite well. You have been keeping busy I've noticed. You have been reading some jutsu scrolls in the library I heard."

Hikari nodded in response as they walked outside into the forest.

"And now I think it's time to start your training."

"Training for what?" Hikari was a bit confused.

They walked into a training field with no one around. Orochimaru turned to face her.

"Your ninja training, my little fallen angel." He smiled.

Hikari was taken back by his answer. Mental images of her parents popped up in her mind. Assassin ninja, a murderer; how can he stand there and say she was to become something that killed her parents. That was like telling a cat to bark. It wasn't right but maybe he would understand if she didn't accept the offer.

"Umm, no thanks, I rather not."

Orochimaru was still smiling, which scared Hikari but she remained next to him.

"Remember you did promise you would work for me if you stayed here. Ninja training will be fun especially for you."

"No, I don't want to." Hikari turned away and started to walk back to the base. Suddenly Orochimaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back roughly. Hikari was too stunned by this action to bother to scream. He never did this before.

"You're hurting me."

"Get use to the pain. Pain is everywhere. Everyone carries pain with them, even you, my fallen angel."

"I carry pain?"

"Yes, the fact that your parents died to save you but you couldn't save them."

Tears ran down Hikari's cheeks. Why was he telling her this? She didn't want to be reminded of them. "Stop it"

"The truth is my angel, you're weak. But I can make you stronger. You're different from everyone else and have the potential of exceeding the highest ninja standards."

"But I don't want to be a ninja, I hate them!"

"Good, use the hate, embrace it, for that is your source of true power."

Hikari looked away, still crying.

"You know you come from a remarkable clan, my fallen angel? The traits that are passed on from generation to generation only you have. I've heard many rumors about your clan and I want to know if they're true. The Migashiba's could be ranked with a more powerful clan like the Uchiha's and the Hyuga's. You're very special to be the only one left."

Hikari refused to meet his eyes and cried silent tears.

"This is why I brought you here, to do an experiment." he smiled.

He gentle moved her hair to one side of her neck. Hikari had no idea what he was doing and didn't like it at all. She struggled in his grip but he was too strong. He held her firmly in one place but had to push her back into a tree to help hold her still.

"Please stop." she cried.

He laughed at her cries. "If you survive this, my angel, your life would be filled with endless possibilities that I want."

With that he performed his jutsu and sank his teeth into her neck all the while she was screaming then blacked out.

**/End of flashback/**

Hikari still gazed out the window, the room made no noise.

'_But…that's impossible…_' Sasuke was just as surprised as any of them.

"But you don't have the mark on your neck. When you came here, I checked your body and there was no mark." Tsunade was in disbelief.

Hikari frowned.

"Yeah…his experiment was a success unfortunately."

"I don't understand." Sakura stepped closer to her. "When Sasuke was bit, the mark showed."

Sasuke remembered that day perfectly. He remembered all the pain it caused him, how it tries to take control. How he ruthlessly tortured a sound ninja, and almost killed him. It hurt him to know that Hikari had to go through the same pain. But why didn't she have the mark?

"Sasuke…is a bit different from me." Hikari leaned on the window frame. "You see, Orochimaru was hoping that I wouldn't get the curse mark."

"But…how would you survive?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm a Migashiba. We're powerful healers; my body was immune to his curse mark."

"Then what happened?"

"I stayed with him and trained for the next 10 years. I didn't leave because I was scared of him but later for the first time in my life, I grew up to hate him. I promised myself that I would never change for the likes of him. I would remain true to my parents and my clan and rid the world of him. So I ran away, finding a way to destroy him, I'm not a person for revenge but the things I've seen him do…what he made me do…it was horrible" Hikari eyes started to tear and she tried to hold them in as she griped the window plane.

Sakura walked up behind Hikari and put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back. Hikari flinched a little to her touch and moved away slightly.

"I'm fine, sorry about that." Hikari sniffed and fold her arms across her chest.

"How can you help Sasuke and Anko though?" Naruto asked softly.

Hikari looked at Naruto and smirked. "Weren't you paying any attention? I said I'm a healer, I can get rid of their cursed marks."

Sasuke was stunned. "How?"

"Look at it like this, Orochimaru is a poisonous snake and he bit you. The only way to get rid of the venom is to either find an antidote or suck the poison out."

Naruto was trying to make sense of what Hikari was saying. "So…you're going to suck on Sasuke's neck?"

**SMACK**

Sakura appeared out of no where right next to Naruto.

"**It was a figure of speech you idiot!!"**

"**Owch!" **Naruto rubbed his head where Sakura hit him. **"Sorry"**

Hikari looked to the side, slightly embarrassed while Sasuke gave Naruto a nasty look along with Sakura. Tsunade looked at everyone and smirked. _'Maybe she can help.'_

After everyone calmed down, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Isn't this great Sasuke? Now Hikari can get rid of your curse mark and you'll never have to deal with it again."

Sasuke couldn't believe it to be true but he couldn't help but wonder if there was a catch to this. He looked over to Hikari.

"Can you really get rid of my curse mark?"

Hikari nodded. "I can but not yet."

Sakura was taken back by this. "Well why not?"

"I need to be healthy and strong to do that. I may be a healer but I would kill myself if I were to try to take the curse mark from him now. I have to also mentally prepare myself for it because it's really rough on me to remove it. Both the victim and I have to be prepared."

Tsunade nodded. "I agree. We'll wait until you heal then you and I shall have a talk about this more but for now you should rest and focus on getting better. You can stay here if you wish."

Hikari nodded.

"The rest of you should leave now. Sasuke, you and I shall have a talk tomorrow mourning."

Sasuke nodded and looked to Hikari again. "I have one question though."

Hikari straighten up and looked in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Why are you doing this, why bother healing us and not some other cursed people? Why did you come here?"

"I know what he is planning for you and I don't want to see him tear you down like all the others. You're his ace's card. If I help you, I help everyone. It's my mission." Hikari ended.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment and turned and left, after that, everyone followed. Hikari sat next to Anko, looking out the window, waiting until she woke up.

* * *

Please review! 


	24. ignorant jerk

**Sorry I havn't been updating recently but what do you expect it's summer vacation. But don't worry I'm still writing, I didn't stop. The story must continue!**

**In this chapter there is a very tiny make-out scene, just a warning. Things between Sasuke and Hikari will heat up in later chapters, so if you don't to read make out scenes stop reading this story or grow up. There will not be any lemons in this story just make-out scenes, thank you. **

**Thank you for everyone who've reviewed!!! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hikari was wandering around in town, trying to get away from Anko for a while.

After Anko had woken up, Tsunade had told her about Hikari and her connection with Orochimaru. Hikari was forced to tell her story again to Anko to help her understand. Anko was horrified by her story but was completely caught off guard when Hikari said she could get rid of the curse mark. Then Tsunade told Anko that they were going to wait until Hikari was better and that the both of them should rest. Since then, Tsunade made Hikari quit all her jobs because she feared that Hikari might over work herself.

After Anko and Hikari had returned back to the apartment, Hikari kept a close watch on Anko to make sure that her cursed mark wouldn't react again. Anko had talked to Hikari about her limits on what she was able to do without over working herself. Basically, Hikari wasn't allowed to do anything that might get herself worked up, which Hikari hated. Her days were now free to do whatever she wanted, and she was bored out of her mind.

'_I wonder where everyone is? Did Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke tell everyone else about me and Orochimaru? Will they ignore me now or just act like nothing happened?_

"Hikari!" Naruto came running over happily.

Hikari smiled, happy to see him. "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

Naruto stopped next to her, smiling happily like a little kid. "Oh nothing. How are you today?"

"Fine, where's everyone else?"

"Well, Sakura is probably at Ino's mom's flower shop and Kakashi sensei is talking with Iruka sensei about something."

"Oh. And what about Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure, probably training, that show off." Naruto mumbled.

'_I wonder if he's mad at me. I should probably go talk to him…'_

"So do you want to?" Naruto asked.

Hikari snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said do you want to get some ramen?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Hikari couldn't help but smile.

Naruto smiled back. "No…maybe…just a little."

Hikari laughed at his honesty. "How about we go pay Sakura and Ino a visit?"

Naruto's face light up at the mention of Sakura's name. "Yeah, let's go!"

Hikari and Naruto walked together to Ino's shop. Not once did Naruto bring up the day in the hospital which Hikari was thankful for. Naruto understood that it was uncomfortable for her to tell the story in the first place so he didn't want to push it.

Once that entered the store, both Naruto and Hikari heard the two kunoichi's bickering.

"**NO, THEY ARE NOT!"**

"**YES THEY ARE!"**

Sakura and Ino glared at each other. All the customers quickly evacuated the shop before things got of hand. Naruto and Hikari were the only one's there as they watched their friends yell about god knows what.

Naruto leaned over to Hikari and whispered, "Shouldn't we stop them?" Hikari nodded and walked up behind Sakura. Neither Ino nor Sakura noticed that they were there so continued with their pointless argument.

Hikari tried to call their names but they couldn't hear her over their own voices.

'_I can't believe these two.' _

Hikari looked at Naruto and he shrugged, he definitely didn't want to get in the middle of a double smack attack. So Hikari had to think of something that she knew would get their attention.

"**OH HEY SASUKE!" **Hikari said in a high girly voice. Naruto gave Hikari a strange look.

Both Sakura and Ino quickly turned their heads toward the door. "Where?" They looked around the store and noticed that it was just them and Hikari and Naruto. Only then did they notice that the store was empty.

"Hi" Hikari waved happily.

"Hi?" Sakura said a little confused. "Umm…did someone just see Sasuke?"

"Nope" Hikari smiled. "I just wanted to get your attention and that was the only way I could have gotten it."

"I didn't know that you could raise your voice that high Hikari." Naruto said, slightly surprised.

"Me either" Hikari puts her hand over her voice box and rubs it. "and it hurt, how can girls do this?"

"I don't know" Naruto smiled.

"Excuse me!" Ino said as she tapped her foot impatiently. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…you?" Hikari smiled at her.

"That's not what I meant, you come in my flower shop and you interrupt my conversation for no reason?"

"No I have a reason." Then the room went silent.

"Well what's your reason?" Ino asked, kinda getting a little irritated.

"Oh, I was bored and I wanted to say hi." Hikari said.

Ino sighed, calming herself down. "Oh…ok." Ino smiled.

"So what were you two talking about?" Naruto asked. Hikari really wished he hadn't asked. She didn't want them to start yelling at each other again.

"Ino thinks that Asuma and Kurenai are dating; which they aren't."

"Yes they are."

"Can you two please stop yelling?" Hikari asked politely.

"No they aren't!"

"Yes they are!"

Hikari gave up and walked back over to Naruto. "Let's go." Naruto nodded and followed her out of the store and back into the streets of Konoha.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

Hikari thought for a moment. "Now that I think about, I'm kinda hungry."

Naruto eyes light up and smiled. "You mean you want some ramon now?"

Hikari giggled and nodded.

"**YES RAMON!" **Naruto jumped into the air.

Hikari and Naruto walked to the ramon stand and had a bowl of ramon. They talked a little bit about random topics and both of them had a good time. After they finished eating Naruto had to leave to meet Iruka and waved goodbye to Hikari. Hikari was alone once again and decided to go walk around the forest.

'_I wonder how long I have to heal both Anko and Sasuke? I guess it all depends on what happens next…'_

Hikari walked to a nearby pond and sat down. It was a very peaceful spot and it was the perfect place to relax. Hikari laid down in the shadeall stretched out and closed her eyes. After what just seemed like seconds to her, she woke from the cool breeze of the night.

"How long have I been sleeping? Oh no Anko must be worried."

Hikari quickly got up and ran back towards the apartment. It was really dark and Hikari couldn't see a foot in front of her but she knew she was going in the right direction from the stars. As she neared Konoha she ran hard into someone and both of them landed with an "oof" sound.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Hikari apologized. "I'm in a hurry and I can't see to well in the dark." Hikari said as she rubbed the back of her head. Hikari squinted her eyes to try to see who she ran into but knew who it was by his response.

"Hn"

"Oh Sasuke, it's just you." Hikari smiled. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"Anko sent me looking for you to tell you she wouldn't be home tonight." Sasuke stood himself up and brushed himself off.

"Oh…when did she leave?" Hikari asked as she got up and brushed herself off also.

"Two hours ago…"

"And you look for me now?"

"I didn't think you'd be out in the forest since you should be resting."

"Well I'll have you know that I was sleeping." she smiled.

"Hn"

Sasuke turned away from her and started to walk home. Hikari quickly caught up to him and walked beside him.

"Are you mad at me?" Hikari looked at him.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know…when you left yesterday you seemed mad."

Sasuke shrugged. "No"

"oh" Hikari looked down at her feet. "I wanted to apologize."

Sasuke looked at her and listened.

"About that kiss…it shouldn't had happened."

"Hn" He didn't show any sign of hurt or sorrow. He wore an emotionless expression and showed no sign that he cared.

Hikari grew uncomfortable in the silence and hoped that they would reach the apartment soon. As they approached her door, the silence between them was driving Hikari crazy. She was expecting some type of reaction from him but got nothing. Finally enough was enough. Hikari stepped in front of him and looked at him straight in the face.

"**I can't believe you! You don't even show a sign that you even care!"**

Sasuke just stared at her. "Your point?"

Hikari face turned red with anger. **"You're such an ignorant jerk!"**

"Thank you"

Hikari was caught off guard with his responses and couldn't think of what else to say. **"You're welcome!"**

Hikari turned around and walked to her door and started to open it when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pushed her forcefully into the wall, holding her wrist down. Hikari was shocked by his actions and glared at him.

"What, now are you going to yell at me or something?" Hikari growled and continued to glare at him.

"No" he simply said. "I just want your attention for a second."

"**I don't care that you want my attention, I don't want to even speak to you!"**

"Why not?"

"**Because you're an ignorant jerk and you don't care about anything!"**

Sasuke looked at her for a second. "Yeah, you're right."

"**What?! You're the most heartless, self centered, arrogant, cold, selfish, unsavory person I've ever met!!!"**

Sasuke smirked. "I feel special now."

Hikari was so mad she really wanted to hit him but he was still holding her wrist down firmly.

"**You're unbelievable!"**

Hikari took a deep breath to calm herself down but it did do to much. She decided to use a different tactic on him since insulting him wasn't really getting her anywhere.

"Feel better now?" Sasuke asked, seeing that she was really frustrated.

"No"

"That's too bad."

Hikari let out a sigh. "Sasuke what do you ---"

Before Hikari could finish her question, Sasuke kissed her lips gently. To Hikari's and Sasuke's surprise, Hikari started to kiss back, not really thinking about it. Slowly Sasuke let Hikari's wrist go and rested his hands on her sides. Hikari broke away from the kiss and looked away.

"Sasuke don't…it's not right." Hikari said softly.

"If it's not right why did you kiss back?"

"It was a mistake and it won't happen again."

Sasuke moved her face so she faced him. The look on her face was serious and her voiced sounded confident but Sasuke didn't believe her.

"Then let's put your word to the test then."

Hikari gave him a strange look; she didn't know what he was talking about. Then Sasuke lowered his lips down to her and kissed her again. A little hesitant but surly enough, Hikari slowly started to kiss back. Happy that she kissed back, Sasuke started to push to see his limits. Sasuke started to gently rub her sides and started to kiss her more deeply. Hikari didn't know what to do and wasn't use to this and started to panic. Sasuke sensed her panic and stopped and backed away to give her room.

"You ok?"

Hikari was breathing a little heavy and her cheeks were red. "No, I hated that."

Sasuke smirked knowing that she really liked it but wouldn't admit it. "I couldn't tell."

Hikari glared at him but relaxed and leaned against the wall for support.

"So much for your word." he mocked.

"I'm just leading you on."

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, ok."

After Hikari was fully relaxed she stood back up and looked at Sasuke. "I'm too tired to yell at you or hit you so I'm going to bed, night…jerk" Hikari started to go to her apartment.

Sasuke just smirked. "Night" Then went back to his house.

Hikari went into her room and jumped on her bed and thought about what just happened.

"Stupid Sasuke" she mumbled before she fell asleep.

* * *

Please review!!! 


	25. Bad Feeling

I know I haven't updated in awhile so...**I'M SO SORRY!!! . **

I'm already starting the next chapter and it should be updated soon

**Thank you for reviewing!!!**

* * *

Sasuke was up on his roof at three in the morning. He couldn't get to sleep too well; his neck prevented the genius to rest. 

_Why does this mark bother me so much…?_

Sasuke thought back to the day when he was marked. He and Sakura were scared stiff from the strange ninja from the village hidden in the grass, or the imposter of the ninja to be exact. All Sasuke could remember was a white face with white and sharp fangs, pierce through his pale skin.

Sasuke cringed.

It's not a good memory. That incident was followed by unbearable pain and unpleasant memories of his brother…

_hmp…_

* * *

Hikari woke slowly. She sat up in bed and rubbed her forehead. 

'_I wonder what time it is…'_

Hikari got out of bed and walked to the kitchen tiredly. She sat down in silence and thought to herself. She glanced over at the clock, which flashed twelve.

"Well that sure helps…" she said sarcastically to herself.

_Knock knock_

"Wonder who it is?" Hikari yawned. She walked over to the door and opened it and there stood Sakura.

"Morning Hikari, how are you?" she smiled.

"Fine, and you?" Hikari smiled back.

"Great"

"Come in, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Thanks" Sakura stepped into the apartment and looked around. The living room was tidy and spotless. Hikari walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan.

"Do you like scrambled eggs?" she asked as she went to the fridge to retrieve the eggs.

"Yeah, thank you." Sakura sat down at the table. "So where's Anko?"

"I'm not quite sure…" which was a lie. She knew that Anko was talking to Tsunade about the removal of her curse. Hikari tried to avoid thinking about it.

"I see…" She pretended to focus on a spot on the floor. Hikari cooked the eggs silently.

"Want to get a couple of plates from the cabinet?" Hikari finally said.

"Sure" Sakura got up and took out two plates and brought them to her. Hikari scooped the scrambled eggs into the plates and put the pan in the sink. Sakura placed the eggs on the table and waited until Hikari sat down to eat. Hikari got them both forks and glasses of orange juice for them and then sat down.

"Dig in" she smiled as she ate her eggs.

Sakura smiled and looked down at her eggs and kind of played with her eggs. Hikari looked up at her.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Hikari asked a little worried.

"No not at all." Sakura looked up quickly.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Sakura looked down again but this time the smile was gone. "I was thinking about what the curse removal…"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"I see. Is that what's troubling you?" Hikari took a bite of her eggs as if the question wasn't of any importance.

"A little bit. I just want to know how you're going to do this. I mean not even the Great Tsunade can remove the mark." Sakura said.

Hikari sighed. She knew Sakura was going to ask that question. In her mind, she thought of a way to try to answer the question, whether to tell the whole truth or just to be very vague.

"Basically, I perform a jutsu on Sasuke and the curse will be gone." Hikari smiled softly.

"That's it?" asked a little surprise.

"Mhmm. That's it."  
"And he'll be ok?" Sakura looked at Hikari anxiously.

"Of course." She smiled. "He'll be back to his jerky ways in no time." She chuckled.

Sakura let out a deep breath and seemed more relaxed.

"Good"

"You really like him huh?" Hikari smiled as she started to eat her eggs again.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "He's like an angel sent from the gods." She squeaked happily.

Hikari rolled her eyes and smiled. _'I knew she would say something like that.'_

"Naruto is also pretty cool."

Sakura looked at Hikari bewildered. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess?" she chuckled. "He's your teammate. You've also known him longer than I have."

"Yeah, but he's Naruto." Sakura made a funny face as she said his name as if she had a bitter taste on her tongue.

Hikari chuckled. "That's what I like about him. He's so funny and outgoing. There's really no reason to dislike a guy like him, don't you think?"

"I guess not." Sakura smiled.

Hikari smiled at her and got up from her chair. "So what's on the agenda today?" Hikari asked as she took the empty plates off the table, to the sink.

"Nothing really, I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to see a movie or something."

"Sounds cool." She smiled. "I'll go change." Hikari went to the bedroom quickly and changed into her causal clothing and went back to Sakura.

"Ready?"

"Mhmm, let's go." Hikari smiled.

They walked out of the apartment together and walked to the movie theater.

* * *

Meanwhile…… 

"Kabuto, is everything ready?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses on his face and smiled a little. "Yes Lord Orochimaru, everything is set and waiting on your command."

"Good" He smiled his toothy grin. "I will finally obtain my new body and Konoha will be destroyed." He snickered.

"Let's not get too hasty now. We are still vulnerable you know."

Orochimaru glared down at Kabuto from his chair. "**Don't remind me!"** He snapped back at him. Orochimaru recollected himself and smiled in a devilish way. "No matter, I know how to deal with her."

Kabuto had an apprehensive look on his face as he waited for the answer.

"I think it's time to send the four…" He smirked.

* * *

Hikari froze as she felt a chill travel up her spine. 

Sakura turned around as soon as she realized that Hikari was no longer following. "Hikari? You ok?" Sakura looked at her with a worried expression.

Hikari snapped out of her dazed and smiled. "Yeah, wasn't that movie funny?"

"Uh, yeah it was." Sakura smiled. _'She's hiding something…'_

Hikari laughed. "So you want to go get some ramen? I'm starving." She rubbed her stomach.

"ok" _'I'll figure it out later.'_

Hikari smiled and walked next to Sakura. When she was sure Sakura wasn't looking, Hikari frowned a little and looked down. _'I'm getting a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon.'_

_

* * *

_

**Please review!!!!**

I want your opinion, do you want me to do little side scences with NarutoxSakura? Or any other pairings, let me know. . I'll probability do certain pairings on my own anyway, but I'd like to hear your opinions.


	26. Mix emotions

**Thank you to those who had reviewed! As I promised I have my chapter undate.**

**Enjoy .**

Hikari smiled and walked to the village. Another thing that was her mind was the meeting with Tsunade. Earlier, Hikari had to talk to Anko and Tsunade about the "procedure" on how Hikari was to heal Anko. Anko had to be mentally prepared and was warned that it'll be painful. Hikari said she'd be ready in a week, that's all she had was a week. The next seven days would go by quickly Hikari knew without a doubt. A part of her was looking foreword to it. Then it would all be over, the pain, the fear, and the sorrow.

"Anko, I'm home." Hikari sat down on the couch.

"Hey Hikari" Anko answered happily. She went over to Hikari and hugged her. Hikari laughed and hugged back.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I'm going on a date."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "I assume that means you won't be home tonight."

"No sorry" Anko kissed her cheek. "Lets hang out tomorrow. We'll bond."

"Ok, hey Anko, can I invite some friends over tonight?"

"Of course." Anko smiled. "But no liquor." she joked.

"But where is the fun in that?" Hikari whined smiling.

"No"

Hikari sighed and smiled. "Ok fine, I'll replace the liquor with boys." Staying with Anko, Hikari learned it was ok to be sarcastic and joke around. She never met such a person like Anko, who constantly joked and when angered, was quite intimidating.

"Ok, love ya."

"Yeah, I know. Love ya too."

Anko smiled and left. Hikari grabbed the phone called Sakura. ( I don't know if they have phone in Naruto but they do now)

"Hello"

"Hey Sakura, it's Hikari."

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, Anko left on a date and I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Yeah actually Ino and I were going to a club tonight, wanna come?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Of course,get ready and Ino and I will pick you up."

"Sounds good" Hikari smiled. "See you soon."

"Bye"

'_Finally, I'm going out to have a little fun. Hmm, what should I wear?'_

* * *

Hikari, Sakura, and Ino just entered the club. People were all over the place dancing and just having a good time.

"Wow" said Hikari. "This place rocks!"

"I know" Ino had to yell to respond because the music was so loud. There were colorful lights everywhere, music that was so loud that your heart beat matched it perfectly with the bass.

"Lets dance!" yelled Sakura. she then grabbed Hikari and started to dance with her.

Hikari squeaked and laughed and just let loose and danced.

Hikari was pulled into the middle of the crowd. The music was "bouncy" and had a clear beat. Hikari easily cleared her mind and moved her hips, then move her arms and her body followed. Her body moved to the music as if the music took control.

Sakura was smiling and decided to grab Hikari's hips for fun. She placed her hands on her hips and continued to dance. Hikari was a little surprised by this but laughed and moved her body closer to her. They both laughed and danced together. They were all having a great time dancing and having a blast.

The girls sat down to catch their breath.

Ino smiled. "This was a great idea."

"Yeah." Hikari laughed.

"Where's Tenten though? She's normally the one who is still dancing right now."

Hinata smiled a bit.

"She's out with Neji. I saw them leave before I went to Hikari's." Sakura smirked.

"Tenten's got her man tonight." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, isn't that Naruto?" Hikari pointed across the room.

Sakura didn't even believe that Naruto would be in a place like this. "I'm sure that you're just seeing things. Naruto wouldn't …."

"**HEY SAKURA!!"** Naruto yelled.

Sakura's face dropped. "Oh great." she sighed. She slowly turned to face him.

Hikari laughed. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto walked up to them. "I over heard Sakura and Ino talking about going out tonight so decided to meet you guys here." he smiled happily.

"Great, did you come alone?"

Naruto frowned and sighed. "No, I brought Sasuke too."

With that said, Sasuke walked over to him with an expressionless look on his face. Hikari frowned. _'Great' _

Unlike Hikari, Sakura and Ino were quite happy. "SASUKE!!"

"Hi"

Naruto put his arm around his neck in a friendly manner. "Sasuke wasn't doing anything either so I decided to let him come."

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's hold and glared at Naruto and mumbled something unintelligent.

Hikari giggled. "So did you two just get here?"

"Yeah, I couldn't decide how to do my hair." Naruto smiled.

"I like it" Hikari smiled.

"Thanks"

"So Sasuke, do you want to dance?" Ino clang to his arm.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and Ino and fire burned in her eyes. _'What in the world does she think she's doing!? Sasuke is mine!!'_

Hikari slowed stepped away, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire.

"Uh…" was the only thing Sasuke said before Sakura clanged to his other arm. "Sasuke, Ino would only step on your feet. Dance with me."

The look on Sasuke's face was silent annoyance.. Hikari was trying so hard not to laugh but was failing. "I'm going to get something to drink; you two don't hurt Sasuke badly ok?"

Sakura and Ino smiled glared at Hikari and Sasuke just glared.

Before Sasuke could come up with an excuse Ino and Sakura took him to the dance floor.

Hikari smiled to herself and went to get a cup of water. She sat down and sipped her cup and looked at the dance floor. She watched Naruto and some girl dancing together…_'Who knew Naruto could dance…' _Hikari smiled. Hikari tried looking for any signs of Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino but there were so many people that she couldn't find them.

After she finished her cup she decided to get up and dance. Who goes to a club and just sits around? So Hikari got up and walked over to the dance floor and as she walked she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Surprised, she turned to see who was holding her, and turned stiff when she figured out who it was.

"Hey Migashiba" Ryu said with a smirk as he pulled her closer.

"Let me go." Hikari said firmly as she tried to writhe away from his body but was unsuccessful.

"Oh come on, I just want to dance. Is that a crime?"

"It is when the other person doesn't want to dance with you." Hikari glared. She lifted up her foot and stomped on his as hard as she could.

He let her go as he jumped and held his foot growling. Hikari took this opportunity to turn and leave but was grabbed roughly back.

Hikari grunted as the strong arms held her own arms down and pulled her close.

"You little witch, don't you ever hurt me again." He glared.

Hikari tried to keep calm by taking deep breathes. "Please, let me go."

Ryu smirked as held her close to his body so she couldn't move at all and swayed his body to the music forcing hers to move as well. He rested his cheek next to her as he whispered to her ear. "Just relax and dance."

Hikari shivered as his breath touched her skin. Her skin crawled as if cold needles started too stabbed every inch of her body. She tried to push him off but it was effortless.

Ryu's face didn't stray away from her ear. He started to nibble on ear as he held her. Hikari jumped as he continued to nibble at her ear. She didn't want this, she felt like she was losing control of the situation rather quickly. She pulled her head back and roughly pushed him off. "GET OFF OF ME!"

She managed to separate them by couple of steps, just enough for Hikari to breath. Ryu was a little surprised that she was able to pull away but that didn't stop him from giving up.

"Come here." He said sternly as he regained those couple of steps.

Hikari stood there and glared defiantly, ready to attack if needed to. Luckily before he got to close Sasuke swiftly stepped in front Hikari, preventing Ryu to get any closer.

"Is there a problem?" he asked coolly.

Ryu back tracked a little and glared at Sasuke. "Move, Uchiha."

"No"

Ryu growled as his fist tightened. Sasuke didn't back down and glared back at him.. Hikari bite her lower lip, she didn't want a fight, she just wanted to leave. "Sasuke…" she said quietly as the bass off the music vibrated through everyone's feet.

Ryu seemed to come to his senses of trying to challenge an Uchiha and backed off and walked away. Sasuke watched as he disappeared into the crowd and turned around to Hikari who was holding herself.

"You ok?"

Hikari looked down. "Yeah…I could of handled him."

"Didn't look like it." He looked down at her.

Hikari looked up at him and glared. "You don't know anything."

"I doubt that."

"I don't" Hikari turned her back to him and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, I do know that you owe me a thank you." He smirked.

Hikari growled to herself and mumbled quickly a thank you and looked away.

Naruto and Sakura walked over to them quickly. Sakura went in front of Hikari and held her hands. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

Hikari smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Lucky Sasuke saw you were in trouble, huh." Naruto smiled and wrap his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke just shrugged Naruto off of him. "Hn"

"Yeah, I guess." Hikari admitted unwillingly, Naruto chuckled. "Sakura, I'm going to head home. I had enough fun for tonight." Hikari smiled.

"Ok, I understand. I'll walk you home."

"No, you stay and have fun. I don't want to ruin your night." Hikari said.

"It's not a big deal. I don't want you to walk alone. Let me just get my purse." Sakura insisted.

Hikari chuckled. "Sakura, if you walk me home, then you would have to walk home alone."

Sakura thought about it. "True"

Naruto seemed to be thinking hard about the situation as well and had a beaming smile on his face. "I know, I'll walk Sakura home and Sasuke can walk you home since you both live close together."

Sakura smiled. "Ok, do you mind if we stay awhile then?"

"Of course not" Naruto smiled.

Sakura nodded and turned to Hikari and hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"ok" Hikari smiled as she hugged back. Hikari let her go and turned to Sasuke. "You ready?"

Sasuke nodded and left with her.

Naruto watched them leave then looked at Sakura. "So…um Sakura, do you want to dance?" he asked nervously and smiled sheepishly.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Sure" She had to give Naruto his perks. He really was a great guy and deep down she knew she took him for granted. She walked over to the dance floor with him.

Naruto smiled and rested his hands gently on her hips from behind. Sakura smiled and danced with him to the music. She swayed her hips and moved with Naruto. As they danced, they both got more comfortable with each others closeness, they moved closer to each other. Sakura pushed back against his body as he pulled her closer by her hips. Sakura smiled, she liked how gentle he was with her. His hands never left their spot on her hips.

'_I guess Naruto isn't really that bad…'_

* * *

Sasuke and Hikari walked home in silence. Hikari was thinking about what Ryu did to her at the dance. She quivered at the thought of his mouth pulling at her ear.

Sasuke looked over to her but said nothing about it.

"So have fun dancing with Ino and Sakura?" Hikari smiled.

"Hn" Sasuke responded.

"Where did Ino go?"

"She saw a girl dancing with Shikamaru."

"Aww, Sasuke is losing his little fan girls." She chuckled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked up to their home.

Hikari looked up at the apartment and her stomach turned as she realized she was going to be home alone. She normally doesn't mind being alone but at the moment she wanted to feel protected. Hikari held herself again.

Sasuke walked up to the apartment with her. "You fine here?" Sasuke turned to look at her. He knew by the look on her face she didn't want to go home.

"Um…sure" Hikari walked over to the door.

"Is Anko home?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think so." She shrugged.

"Fine, you can spend the night." Sasuke said.

Hikari looked up at him to protest but has cut off. "You need have someone watching you, Hokage's orders."

Hikari sighed. "fine" Deep down she was relieved that she wasn't going to be alone.

Sasuke walked over to his house and went straight to his bedroom. Hikari went over to the kitchen and filled a pot of water for some tea. She got out two cups and tea, and set them on the table.

Sasuke walked out of the bedroom and watched quietly for a couple seconds. "There are some clothes on the bed that you can change into. I'm going to go back to Anko's to leave a note that you're here. I'll be right back."

"Uh, ok." Hikari walked to his room and locked the door and changed. Sasuke quickly went to the apart and left a note for Anko on the table. He jumped out the window into a tree and from there back to his house. Hikari was sitting at the table sipping her hot tea. Sasuke looked to her right and saw a cup with steamy tea that he knew was for him. So he went over to her and sat and drank their tea. After they were done they put their cups in the sink.

"So I get the couch?" Hikari looked at Sasuke.

"I don't care" Sasuke walked towards his bedroom.

Hikari thought to herself and smirked, she ran over to Sasuke's bedroom before he got there. "I want your room." She smiled.

Sasuke eyes widen but recovered to his normal expression. "No"

"You said you didn't care."

"It's my room."

"So is the couch." She smirked.

Sasuke glared then smirked. Hikari got a bad feeling stepped back a bit. "Well then I guess you sleep with me."

Hikari glared, hoping a hole would burn through his skull. "Forget it" Hikari stepped forward but realized that Sasuke hadn't moved.

"I know that you're scared Hikari. If you want to stay in here, it's fine."

Hikari looked up at him and then down to her feet. She didn't want Sasuke to be so nice to her. She wanted him to kick her out, even though she really wanted to stay with him but she was getting too comfortable with him. She want to be with him but didn't at the same time. Hikari was arguing with herself on what she should do.

Sasuke stepped forward and lift her chin up gently so she would look at him. "Do you want to stay?"

Hikari looked at him and nodded, biting her lower lip.

"ok" Sasuke said softly.

Hikari felt overwhelmed with mix emotions, she didn't know why. She didn't want to contain it any longer. She just wanted to let go and do what she needs to do…what she wanted to do. Hikari leaned up to his lips and kissed him deeply. Sasuke didn't reject, he pulled her close by her waist and kissed back. Hikari ran her hands threw his hair, it was soft like velvet. She didn't want this moment to end.

Sasuke licked the bottom of her lip urgently, wanting to be let in her mouth. Hikari didn't hesitate to let him in. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, as he walked with slowly to the bed and pushed her down against the bed. Her body was pressed against his, Hikari oddly felt relaxed, it all felt right. Sasuke broke from the kiss gently trailed down her neck and kissed her neck softly. Hikari started to moan softly, she moved her head to the side so that he would have more room. He nibbled on sensitive spots on her neck as his hand rubbed her stomach above the shirt. Her moans grew louder, she placed one of her hands on top his, not stopping his motion. Sasuke gently sucked on her skin until it swelled red, hearing her moaning drove him to go further. He bit the spot and continued to torture the sensitive spot on her neck.

She moaned his name, this sensation she was feeling was so intense, she never felt such pleasure before. Her body wanted more, more than what she really needed. Sasuke slide his hands up her shirt slowly to her breasts, quickly realizing she had taken off her bra when she had changed. Excitedly, he cupped her left breast and rubbed her nibble roughly until it erected.

Hikari gasped. "S-Sasuke" she moaned and grabbed his hand to stop his rubbing. She was breathing heavy, her lower half felt wet to her, and she wanted his warmth but she too over whelmed with whatever was going on in her body. Sasuke stopped as soon as she grabbed his hand but didn't move his hand off of her breast. "You ok?" he asked.

Hikari nodded and blushed.

"Do you want to go further?" he asked softly.

Hikari bit her lower lip, thinking.

* * *

**In order for me to write the next chapter, I want your opinion on what Hikari's answer should be. Should Hikari and Sasuke and Hikari go further? I know I said in earliar chapters that this story would not have a sex scence but I will write one you tell me to. So plz review and tell me what Hikari should say.**

**Please Review!!**


	27. Mean Bite

Sorry it took me awhile. I had a math project. -- but i got an A on it so that's good. I was thinking that I wanted to write more stories but I'll wait until this one is finished so I'm going to move at a bit of a quicker pace.

Enjoy the chapter! .

* * *

"Sasuke…"

Hikari paused for a second. Sasuke waited patiently.

"This is…too much, too fast." Hikari looked down. "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke gently lifted her chin back up and kissed her softly. "I understand, relax."

Sasuke took his hand from under her shirt and laid beside her. Hikari cheeks flushed a little bit and fixed her shirt. Sasuke watched her silently. Hikari felt a huge relief of pressure of this whole situation and took a deep breath.

"You ok?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah"

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her gently. Hikari naturally cuddled to him and rest her head on his chest. "Thank you"

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes. Hikari closed her eyes and they both slept.

* * *

Orochimaru sat in his throne patiently as the red head reported back to him.

"She's preparing to remove the mark on Anko Mitarashi and Sasuke Uchiha."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and growled. "My little angel is being naughty. I think it's time to go Konoha and retrieve a few things. We can't lose Sasuke Uchiha!"

The redhead shuddered in fear. "Yes sir, we are prepared to leave when you are."

"Good"

* * *

The last few day before the curse removal went by in a blur. Hikari always dwelled on the night she had with Sasuke. He and Hikari were closer, even though he was a complete jerk, he could be sweet.

Hikari sat in the Hokage's with her eyes closed, focusing only on the curse. _'We have to hurry, we don't have much time.'_

Anko walked in and sat down. She looked focused as well but underneath it all she was just as nervous.

Hikari looked over to her and smiled softly. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Anko looked at her and smiled. "I know I'm in good hands."

Hikari leaned over and hugged her tightly. Tsunade walked in at that moment. "All the things that you've asked for are all arranged. We are ready to go when you are."

Hikari nodded. Both Anko and Hikari stood up at the same time and walked out of the office. As they left the building, along with Tsunade and Shizune, Hikari saw familiar faces waiting outside.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood outside waiting patiently. Sasuke was leaning up against a tree, and Naruto and Sakura were standing close to each other. Hikari smiled softly.

"Hey you guys."

They looked up at her and smiled back to her.

"Hey" Naruto smiled happily. "We came to see how this curse removal is going to go so Sasuke can stop being so nervous." He chuckled.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for a few seconds and then looked away with a growl which confirmed Naruto's statement. She giggled.

Tsunade smiled. "If Hikari says it's ok, then I have no problem with it."

"Uh…sure..." Hikari put on a smile.

"Great" Anko smiled. "Let's get this over with."

They all started to walk over to a field. Hikari wanted a lot of space because of the amount of chakra from the curse might cripple the foundation of the hospital. Hikari wasn't certain what was going to happen but she was prepared for the worse.

Naruto walked next to Hikari and said, "So how long will this take?"

Hikari chuckled. "I'm not sure. It might take 5 minutes or an hour."

"**An hour?! **Naruto exclaimed.

Hikari smiled. "I told you I'm not certain."

Naruto sighed.

When they reached the field, there were a few medics towards the left with aid kits and a stretcher. To the center of the field were two rocks with chain cuffs attached to them. They were low to the ground so that the person, who's wearing them, had to kneel.

Anko stared at the spot where she knew where she had to be. "What are the chains for?"

"This procedure will be painful on your part. The chains are there so you don't move or attack me." Hikari sighed. "They are necessary."

Anko nodded. "How painful will this be?"

Hikari thought for a moment. "I'm not going to lie to you...It will probably be more painful than when you got the curse."

Anko grinned to herself as if she were just challenged by Hikari's comment. "Ok, what are the medics for?"

"After, you'll most likely be unconscious."

"Ok then."

Tsunade stepped forward. "I'll help set up. Come Anko."

They both walked to the rocks and cuffed on the chains. Hikari just stood where she was and took a deep breath and turned to the others.

"I want you three to stand a safe distance away. I don't want you to get hurt."

They nodded. Sakura gave Hikari a big hug. "We should get ice cream after."

"We'll see." Hikari smiled a little. She knew she wouldn't be up for it.

Naruto smiled. "Or we can go for ramon!"

Hikari couldn't help but giggle. "Ok"

Sakura and Naruto walked over to the medics so they could watch the procedure better. Sasuke stood by Hikari and looked at her. "You ok?"

Hikari looked at him and smiled. "Yeah"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before he nodded. He knew that Hikari wasn't telling him something.

To avoid his piercing gaze, she looked away pretending to watch Tsunade cuff Anko. Then to Hikari's surprise, he pulled her face to his and kissed her gently. "Everything will be fine." He said softly even though he had no idea what will happen.

Hikari blushed a little and gave a little nod. "Of course"

Sasuke let her go and walked over to the others.

Hikari smiled and walked over to Anko and Tsunade. Anko was on the ground kneeling and seemed to be mediating. Hikari looked at Tsunade. She seemed a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation but knew it was for the best. She turned to Hikari.

"Everything is ready."

Hikari smiled softly and nodded. "Don't worry Tsunade, Anko will be fine I promise."

Tsunade sighed and walked past Hikari and then stopped. "It's you I'm worried about."

Hikari was taken back by her answer but didn't reply. Tsunade sighed again and walked over to where the other stood.

Sasuke's POV

'_Tsunade paused by Hikari and muttered something that I couldn't make out but her expression seemed concerned?'_

'_Well of course she's concerned about this. We don't know what's going to happen.'_ Sasuke took a deep breath and looked over at Hikari.

'_She's been acting strange lately, like she's hiding something…or possibly scared. She seemed hesitant when she answered Sakura's question about getting ice cream. Then again she might tired after this. '_

'_Something doesn't feel right about this. My heart is pounding so fast…Why is my heart pounding so fast? What am I nervous about?_

_I guess I'm concerned too…for her.'_

Normal POV

Hikari looked down at Anko. "Are you ready?"

Anko took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Hikari took the spot behind her close to the side of where the mark was. Hikari stared at the curse for a moment as a shiver ran down her spine briefly. Hikari closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It seemed that the whole forest ceased all of its noise and the birds no longer filled the air with their chirps. Then Hikari brought her hands together to focus her charka and quickly started to make hand signs.

' _Horse…Dog…Rooster…Tiger…Dragon…Serpent! Celestial Light Healing Jutsu!' _(I made that up )

Hikari hand filled with a blinding white chakra, that was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. Hikari quickly put hand over Anko's exposed curse and pushed the chakra into the mark itself. Anko screamed in pain and tried to draw her hands up to push her away but she couldn't break the restraints that held her down. Hikari held her ground and kept her hand still.

From where the other stood, Hikari's chakra, focused on Anko, had allowed them to up. Sakura watched Hikari's expression.

"She seems ok."

"That's good, but Anko sure doesn't." Naruto commented. "She looks like she in a lot of pain…"

Sasuke watched silently and intently. Then he saw something that he knew wasn't good and gasped.

'_What is that?!'_

"What the --?" Naruto said confused.

Purple chakra was leaking from the cursed mark and started to crawl up Hikari's arm!

Hikari winced in pain has her arm started to shake. _'Oh no, there's a back up curse. It's trying to infect me but I can't pull away though,…not yet.'_

Hikari used her other hand to hold her wrist steady. She kept her hand over Anko's neck as the snake like chakra slowly made its way up her arm. Hikari quickly refocused her chakra and pushed the dark purple chakra away from her. Anko was still screaming in pain exhaustedly.

Tsunade's eyes widen. "Oh my god…"

"What's happening to her!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It seems that Orochimaru has put up a back up curse to curse the person who tries to remove it. The chakra is trying to consume her." Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade, what should we do?!" Shizune asked franticly.

"We can't do anything…we can not interrupt the procedure." Tsunade pulled her hand into a fist.

Naruto looked at her angrily. **"ARE WE JUST SUPPOSE TO STAND HERE AND WATCH THEM BOTH SUFFUR?!"**

Tsunade turned to him sharply and yelled. **"YOU LITTLE PUNK, DO YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO HELP HER?! SHE SAID NOT TO INTTERUPT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS! PULLING HER AWAY WILL BE DEADLY TO ALL OF US HERE!"**

Naruto stepped back and watched helplessly as his friend try to fight the curse off.

Sasuke stood frozen and soon growled and started to shake.

'_How can I be so helpless that I can't even help the person I care about?!' _Sasuke closed his eyes tight as he cursed at himself as the flooding imagines of his parent came into motion.

"But I thought she was immune to the curse!" Sakura shouted.

"That doesn't mean it can't kill her…" one of the medic said solemnly.

Everyone stood and just watched.

Hikari's whole body started to shake. It was taking too much of her chakra to push the purple chakra away and heal Anko at the same time. _'I…don't know how much longer I can stand this…'_she grunted in pain and closed her eyes. Memories of Anko and her together came pouring into her mind. All the smiles and laughs they had together…slowly fading.

'_No! I won't let her die!'_

Hikari's eyes shot open as she screamed. **"CELESTIAL CURSE REMOVING JUTSU!" **

Hikari quickly once again focused her chakra and the blinding light shone out from her palm and diminished the purple chakra completely and went straight into Anko's neck and stopped. Anko let out a finally scream and slowly sank to the ground unconscious.

The others watched and happily cheered.

"She did it! She defeated the purple chakra!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Naruto jumped in celebration "Great job Hikari!" And gave her a thumbs up.

Hikari stood there, feet staggered, breathing heavy. She looked down at Anko's neck and saw nothing but smoke as if the mark was burned off. Hikari smiled to herself and looked up at the others. She glanced over at Sasuke who seemed to still be in awe or something, Hikari couldn't tell.

Shizune smiled. "One down, one to go."

Hikari slowly straightened herself up. Suddenly a sharp pain shot over her side and she cringed badly and fell to her knees and cried out in pain and coughed out some blood.

Sasuke tensed up and quickly reacted and ran over to her followed by everyone including the medics. Before Sasuke could reach her, she fell face down to the ground.

Sasuke kneeled beside her and gently turned her over in his arms.

"Hikari?" He said sternly.

He felt for a pulse but there was none…

"**HIKARI!"**

* * *

Sorry to those who wanted a lemon scene but I thought it wasn't the right time yet. I might do one later in the story, (mostly likely)we'll see how is goes...

Please review!!


End file.
